Tumblr Bechloe prompts
by 1lifeisbechloe
Summary: Short fics. All of them Bechloe, some fluff, some smut. PLEASE: send in your prompts on Tumblr so I can add them to the list. Won't be able to keep track of it otherwise ;) Tumblr lifeisbechloe
1. Math Class

Bechloe prompt: beca is like really shy in class so, the teacher asigns Chloe to help her and beca is really nervous from dropping her water, stuttering, saying irrelevant things. Chloe then realizes what's happening and gives beca her number at the end of class.

* * *

Beca Mitchell hated math. She was truly convinced her mind was not made to solve equations and understand even the relevance of mathematic problems. That's why she stayed quiet during every math class; eyes focussed on her book every time Mrs. Devour asked a question, praying she forgot Beca's existence. She never did.

"Beca, how about you?"

And there it was. The sign for Beca to answer the question written on the bord. A few classmates stared at her, including the beautiful redhead named Chloe Beale. She's sitting right next to her, one hand underneath her chin, not hiding the fact that she's staring at Beca.

"I, ehm.." Beca is trying her best to focus on the question, but she feels her crush's blue eyes burning on the side of her face and all she can think of is how to hide the redness coming onto her cheeks. Beca's an awkward person, sure. But never shy, unless it came to Chloe Beale. Ever since the first math class, Chloe's been seating herself next to Beca. Now twelve classes later, they shared looks, but never words. Beca blames the strict teacher for never allowing them to talk, although Beca probably wouldn't know what to say if she had the chance.

"Anyone else?" The teacher annoyingly asks the rest of the class and Beca watches Chloe raise her hand instantly. She gives an answer; something about variables. Beca wouldn't understand it, even if she wasn't so caught up in the way Chloe flips her hair to the other side of her head, the way her lips curl into a small smile when Mrs. Devour says she's got it right. Beca realizes she's been staring when their eyes meet and she quickly moves back to her book.

"Good job, Chloe. How about you go help Beca with this week's assignment? Pages thirty-one until forty, everyone."

Beca's glad the whole class sighed, because she's pretty sure the lump she swallowed in her throat was otherwise hearable by everyone around. She watches the redhead move in from the corner of her eye and she's instantly hit with the smell of Chloe's parfume.

Beca tries to keep her gaze at the words written in her book, acting like she's thinking about an answer to the first question when she hasn't even read it yet.

"What are you doing?"

Beca's scared to look up, but her face moves anyway and she's met with a pair of big, blue, shining eyes and a bright smile. She quickly moves her eyes back on the book and then back at the girl.

"Shh.. I was.. I was just trying to uhm.. Fix this." Beca hits her pen at the book and nods as if she's satisfied with her answer, which she's not. She's returned with a grin by Chloe and silence takes over, probably turning Beca's cheeks red once again.

"Okay let's do this one first." Chloe grabs the book and puts the end of the pen in her mouth as she scams the question. Beca is following the movements of her eyes, going through the lines fast. She's so lost in the colour of Chloe's eyes, she doesn't know the girl had grabbed her chair until her face is inches away from hers.

"Read." Chloe says firm and Beca hesitates not to follow this order, which is weird, because usually she hates orders. She tries to understand the words in the book, but Chloe Beale's face is now millimeters away from hers and Beca's heart is beating out of her chest as she unconsciously takes in the parfume of the ginger.

"I already got it." Chloe whispers in Beca's ear and the brunette forgets how to breathe. She keeps her eyes closed until the lingering of Chloe's breath on her ear is gone. It's not until the redhead asks her what she thinks the answer is, Beca feels confident enough to speak up.

"I don't know, these aren't even words."

"Sure they are." Chloe laughs and Beca's lips curl into a smile by just the sight of it. "Here, look. If y equals to sec x plus tan x, then what equals to dy/dr?"

"See, they're not words!" Beca exclaims leaving Chloe once again giggling and Beca thinks if she could just make this girl laugh every day, life wouldn't be so bad.

Beca had been so caught up, she almost didn't hear the buzz that released them from class, but Chloe's quick on her feet and already on her way out. Beca wonders if she should say something, but words come short once again. She takes her time stuffing the book in her bag before getting up as well, ready to leave the room last, when she's met with the now familiar eyes and smile.

"Call me if you need some tutoring."

Chloe hands her a note and throws her a wink, and then she's out the door. And Beca curses herself, knowing damn well she will never learn math if Chloe Beale is teaching her.


	2. Running The Stairs

I have a Bechloe prompt. Your other one was really good. So mine is they are living together and Beca falls and gets hurt and Chloe has to take care of her

* * *

Chloe must have told her girlfriend not to run up the stairs a thousand times, but not once did she listen. In the beginning, Beca claimed she did it out of excitement. They were very lucky to get an apartment like this; a hall leading to a living room big enough to fit ten people, a small kitchen, a bathroom and closets on the first floor. On the second floor, their bedroom. The room is no bigger than 6 by 7, just big enough to fit their double bed, but nothing more. The previous renters used it as a storage place, but both girls loved the idea of having their bedroom up there.

Two months in, Chloe felt like excitement was no longer a good enough excuse for Beca to run up and down the stairs every single time she had to be up there. Beca just told her it's the way stairs work; no one just walks up them according to the brunette.

Now, three weeks later, Chloe gets to roll her girlfriend out of the hospital in a wheelchair, a cast around one of Beca's legs and some stitches in her forehead.

"You should really start to listen to me, Becs. No more running on stairs."

Chloe carries her girlfriend to the car and places her on the back seat, behind the passenger seat and her back against the door, both legs stretched out. Chloe places a kiss on her cheek before putting the wheelchair in the back of the car and driving home.

During the drive, Chloe holds Beca's hand for most of the time, only releasing it to shift gear. She feels her squeeze her hand a few times and when she turns to watch Beca's face, she's met with a weak smile and only Chloe could notice the water in the side of her eyes.

Chloe rolls Beca inside of their apartment and places her near the couch. She turns on the TV, makes a cup of coffee and tells Beca she'll be right back before walking up the stairs.

"You don't have to walk so obviously slow, Chlo!" Beca yells from down stairs and Chloe just smiles, knowing her message was received. She gets the blankets and the pillows from the bed and walks back down, taking even more obviously slow steps.

"What are you doing, I ain't sleeping on the couch!" Beca exclaims.

"Becs, you can't walk the stairs and I am not carrying you up and down every day." Chloe throws the blankets and pillows on the couch and takes a seat on the end of it, facing Beca and placing a hand on her good leg. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good and I wanna sleep in the bed with you upstairs."

Sometimes, Beca reminds Chloe of a three year old who throws a tantrum when she doesn't get her way. "You're sleeping down stairs, babe." Chloe says firm and gets up from the couch, placing her lips on her girlfriend's as soft as she can, trying not to hurt her any more.

"You know my lips work just fine, right?" Beca sighs when Chloe's gone upstairs once again, only to return with their double sized mattress.

Chloe watches Beca's lips turn into a smile as she lies down the mattress behind the couch.

"I never said you had to sleep down here on your own, did I? You really need to listen to me more, Beca Mitchell."

She places the pillows on it first, then she carries Beca out of the wheelchair and lies her down next, the blankets last, only over Beca's legs in case she gets too hot. Chloe then moves the couch to the other side of the room so they can watch the TV and makes her girlfriend a hot chocolate, which she places on the ground next to the mattress.

When the girl's satisfied with the room, Chloe sits down behind Beca, her legs on either side of the brunette, one arm around her chest to hold her in place, with the other keeping her hand on Beca's forehead to keep an eye on her current fever.

"Now you can sleep and I can watch The Bachelorette." Chloe says satisfied.

Before drifting off, Beca tells her she won't run up the stairs anymore and Chloe just smiles, knowing damn well she'll be running again as soon as her cast is off.


	3. Beach Day

Bechloe beach day as a fic maybe㈴2

* * *

Beca's body wasn't made for sunny days. She doesn't even have to be in the direct sun to turn red and itchy. She hated days where it was extremely hot. Like today.

She's been hiding in the shadows of the trees on the edge of the beach ever since Chloe dragged her to this place this morning, but she still feels her skin burn. It must be afternoon already and Chloe's still tanning on the green lounger a few feet in front of Beca. Sometimes, she doesn't understand her girlfriend. Who wants to go outside when it's over ninety degrees outside? Okay, so it's not thát hot, but Beca thinks it would be a perfect day to binge watch some TV shows, cuddled up on the couch together, get some dinner delivered. But Beca would probably say that any day; sun, rain or snow. She loves to just stay inside.

"Chlo?!"

Chloe turns around to face Beca, lifting her sunglasses so her bright, blue eyes appear.

"Oh, I just thought maybe you'd fallen asleep. Because you haven't moved from that spot since we got here." Beca explains, hoping she'll get the subtle hint and move out of the sun. Maybe join her in the shadows or go home all together. That would be a long shot though.

"You're so far away, Becs. Come here."

Beca tried to ignore the sexy tone in her girlfriend's voice, knowing exactly where the redhead wants to take this. "I'm not going into the sun, babe. I'm good here."

"I said come here." Chloe says playful, but Beca still notices the tone and the wink that always comes with it.

"I'm serious Chlo, I'm not going in the sun. I'm already burned as it is."

"You won't be in the sun, now come here." Chloe has gotten up and Beca knows she's got no choice now. She gets up as well and meets Chloe halfway, ignoring the fact that the sun is instantly burning her skin. Chloe takes her hand and leads her back to the lounger where Chloe's body is basically imprinted in the chair.

"Chlo, I can't be in the sun. I will seriously die." Beca feels Chloe's hands pushing her down and she's lied down on the lounger before she knows it. She watches Chloe flip her hair before sitting down on Beca's lap.

"See, no sun on you."

Beca follows Chloe's gaze and sees the shadow of her girlfriend's body is making sure her torso and part of her arms are out of sunlight. "This is your solution?"

"It's a pretty good one, don't you think?" Chloe answers cocky before leaning over and pressing her lips aggressively onto Beca's.

Beca lets her girlfriend win the fight for dominance and she's both sad and happy when she feels Chloe's tongue leave her mouth, but she needs to catch her breath.

"Chlo, it's too hot for this." Beca is able to let out after a while. Although it's amazing feeling Chloe bite her neck and suck on her pulse point, she's burning up now both on the inside as well as the outside.

"Are you sure?" Chloe has seated herself back up on Beca's lap and Beca wonders what she did to ever deserve this beautiful woman in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm like dying here." She laughs and Chloe curls herself into Beca's side.

They lie like that for the rest of the afternoon on the small lounger; Beca complaining about how hot it was and Chloe cooling her down with the bottles of water she kept under the chair.


	4. Movie Night

Prompt: Bechloe movie night. Beca tries to stay awake but falls asleep anyway. Chloe finishes the movie and then wakes Beca up and they start making out and stuff

* * *

How Chloe had convinced her girlfriend to have a movie night, no one knows. But here they are, settled down on the couch with The Best of Me on the TV screen. It was the first of many romantic drama's Chloe had picked out for the night. She wasn't into classics or action films, she just wants to watch people fall in love and cry over the ending, no matter how cliché it is.

Chloe's stretched out over the couch, legs over Beca's thighs who is sitting up straight, eating a bag of Lay's.

"This is so lame, I already know the course of this movie." Beca tells her, eyes fixated on the screen as she continues her snack.

"We're five minutes in Becs!" Chloe exclaims and hits Beca's arm.

"It's so obvious. Young boy likes young girl. Boy doesn't see girl for years. When they meet again, the _feelings_ are still there." Beca uses her fake jazz hands when saying the word feelings. "But it's so complicated, cause the girl is with someone and then they kiss and she pushes him away and then the guy is just about to move on, but then the girl picks him anyway. Happy ending, we can all sleep well."

"You should write movies, babe." Chloe pokes her side and watches how Beca is still concentrated on the movie. She knows her girlfriend secretly loves it.

"Shut up!" Beca tries to hit her in return, but she comes up about an inch short, leaving Chloe laugh until her jaw hurts. "Stop it!" Beca gets out in between her own laughs.

"I'm sorry, babe, I'm sorry. You're just too far away, come lie with me."

Beca willingly puts the bag of chips on the table and cuddles into Chloe's side, one leg thrown over Chloe's body and an arm around her stomach. Chloe's got her arm around the smaller girl's neck and they lay like that for a good hour in silence, occasionally a sarcastic sniff from Beca when something obvious happens, which led to Chloe either shushing her or softly hitting her cheek with the hand that was already resting on Beca's shoulder.

When the credits roll down, so do tears over Chloe's cheek. She takes a second to control her breathing, before realizing no hand is wiping away her tears. She looks over at Beca and sees she's passed out, mouth open and a little bit of drool rolling down onto Chloe's shirt.

Chloe dries her own tears before softly shaking Beca's arm. "Hey Becs." She whispers, knowing Beca always startles awake.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Beca jumps up.

"Nothing, babe, nothing."

Beca instantly relaxes at Chloe's hand touching her cheek and she lies back down, hiding her face in the creek of Chloe's neck. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda did." Chloe chuckles. She lies completely still, except for her fingers moving over Beca's arm, scared that if she moves, Beca will move away from her.

"Hmm, you smell good." Beca says after a few comfortable minutes.

Chloe thinks her girlfriend might be falling asleep again, but then she feels lips kissing her neck, followed by teeth biting her skin. Before she knows it, Beca is on top of her, straddling her hips, aggressively sucking down on Chloe's bottom lip.

"What's gotten into you?" Chloe smiles against the lips that are moving against hers.

"Stop talking."

Chloe watches Beca rip off her shirt and then throwing her own to the other side of the room.

"If you want me to get through a movie night with you, I need something in return." Beca smirks, taking in the body underneath her.

"Beca Mitchell, are you blackmailing me?"

"Well.. It's not really blackmail if you like it, so."

Chloe grabs the girl by her neck and pulls her back down, slipping her tongue in Beca's mouth once before the brunette takes back control and moves her lips down her collarbone and onto her breasts, making Chloe moan a little too loud at the unexpected contact.

After that night, they decide on weekly movie marathons and this time, it wasn't Chloe's idea.


	5. Math Class (Part 2)

Okay first your mini fics are great! Second love you so much! Third can I pretty please get a sequel to the math class fic please?

* * *

Beca called Chloe that night and they agreed to a tutoring session the next day after class. Since they didn't have math that day, Beca didn't see Chloe at all during school and she was starting to let her nerves get the best of her. She must have texted the girl not to come at least twenty times, but she never hit sent.

It was six past four and Beca hurried to her dorm. Chloe was gonna be there soon, and she didn't have time to clean this morning. She needed to at least clear out her couch, so they'd have a place to sit on.

When she turns the last corner towards her room, she's met with bright, blue eyes and a grin. _Chloe_. Chloe in light skinny jeans and a black and blue tank top, revealing way too much skin for Beca to handle. She already regrets asking for Chloe's help. How the hell is she going to learn algebra when Chloe Beale is looking like that?

"You know, it's not very charming to be late to a date you set yourself." Chloe grabs her bag from the floor and waits for Beca to open the door.

"I'm not late, you're just early." Beca hears Chloe giggle behind her as she turns the key and unlocks the door, only then realising she was supposed to tidy up first. "Oh shit. Uhm, do you have one sec?" Beca squeezes herself through the small opening and keeps the door on a crack, her feet behind it so Chloe can't come in.

"Beca, don't be silly. My room's probably worse." Chloe barges through the door and Beca wonders how she even gets so strong. "Or maybe not." Chloe's eyes scam the room and Beca feels the need to apologize, but instead her eyes follow Chloe who's walked over to her bed and is settling herself down, legs wrapped underneath her body, one hand behind her to keep steady, with the other she pats the place next to her, telling Beca to come sit down with her.

Beca follows this quiet order, wondering once again what spell Chloe Beale has over her that her body moves instantly at her sign.

Chloe starts with the second question, as they basically finished the first one in class. Or maybe just Chloe did.

Chloe starts to explain the basic rules to algebra first. She must have noticed Beca doesn't even understand what variables mean and why they don't just use numbers instead of letters. Beca tries her best to focus, she really does. But occasionally she gets lost in Chloe. Nothing particular, just watching her talk makes Beca wonder where she learned this. In class, when Beca wasn't paying attention? Maybe her father is a math genius? Although she looks like royalty, so the family is probably rich, which means they don't have time for the kids. Did they hire someone to help Chloe study? Or did she just teach it herself? Was she a natural or did she spend days and nights locked up in her room with nothing but math books? Maybe it's hidden somewhere in the girl's childhood. Maybe she had a cousin or an uncle she looked up to who was into maths, or maybe-"

"Beca!"

The girl blinks a few times and realizes then that she's been staring directly at Chloe while daydreaming about her background.

"You have to pay attention." Chloe laughs and lets herself fall back onto the bed. "I'm hungry, do you have any food?"

Beca barely hears the question, eyes fixated on how the hem of Chloe's top has moved up, now showing her abdomen.

"Whu-, uhm yeah, food." Beca jumps up from the bed. "Uhm, I don't actually have anything." Beca says embarrassed. Chloe is here in her free time, trying to get Beca to score higher than an F this time, and she can't even feed her. "I'll order something." Beca quickly decides. "How do you feel about pizza?"

"I love pizza." Chloe answers with a sweet smile and within half an hour, they're enjoying the food, both lied down on the bed, laughing over teachers and stupid assignments.

"You want the last piece?" Chloe asks while chewing away her last bits.

Beca can only laugh. They each had one pizza, but the girl must've eaten at least half of Beca's pizza as well. "No, you take it, please."

"What?" Chloe asks, already biting down on her next slice.

"Nothing!" Beca exclaims. "I just never would've thought you could eat so much. I mean, you look very.. You're very.. You know? Very fit." Beca regrets her stutters and choice of words as soon as they're out. She hopes the redhead might not have heard her whispering she looks fit.

When she doesn't get a response, her eyes meet Chloe's and she notices her cheeks are flustered. _Did she just make Chloe Beale blush?_

"You're cute." Chloe finally brings out, licking her fingers clean. "I didn't think you'd ever get the nerve to ask me out."

"I didn't ask you out." Beca sniffs confused.

"Oh, so you don't wanna go see a movie after we've finished this?"

Beca's lost for words, but her lips turn into a smile and maybe that's enough for Chloe, because suddenly she comes closer and closer. Beca closes her eyes just before their lips crash together, and Beca mentally thanks Mrs. Devour for assigning them together.


	6. Ice Skating

so this is kinda an extreamly detailed prompt but I've had it in my head for ages and I'm a reallly sucky writer- So they are going iceskating (Chloe's idea of course) and Beca is extreamly uncoordinated so she basically has to hug onto Chloe the entire time which Chloe doesn't mind but she wants to tease her a bit so she skates away from Beca and around the rink without her and when she gets back Beca is freaking out (even crying? maybe?) and Chloe feels REALLY bad and comforts her.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this, Chlo." Beca is only just putting on the skates, but looking at the small iron underneath the white shoe, she knows she can't do this. Beca Mitchell needs solid ground underneath her feet to be stable, and even then she occasional trips over nothing and falls face first to the floor. Chloe knows this, hell, she's witnessed it more than once. Still, she took her here to celebrate their six month anniversary.

"Babe, you'll be fine! I'll be around the whole time, okay?"

Somehow that made Beca feel better. That, _and_ she has a reputation to uphold. None of the Bellas gonna think she's badass anymore if the story leaks that she's afraid to go ice skating.

The brunette puts one feet on the ice and immediately the feeling is back that she'll die out here. She takes a deep breath and places the other next to it, moving them back and forth a few times, still not ready to stand up.

She watches her girlfriend float over the ice, making it seem so easy as she turns and jumps. Beca decides it's time to grow a pair, and with a mumbled " _fuck it_ ", she gets herself up from the bench.

Suddenly she's standing on the slippery surface. Her feet are moving slowly but unsteady, without Beca having any control on it. The small movements of her feet are becoming bigger and Beca can only imagine how clumsy she looks. She's just about to let herself fall down, when a pair of strong hands slip under her arms and hold her steady, almost carrying her.

"I told you I'd be around."

Beca's head is resting on her girlfriend's shoulder, arms fell around her waist instantly and the girl just wants them to be like this all day. Instead, she places a kiss on Chloe's cheek and pushes their bodies apart, but Beca makes sure her hands stay rested on her love's hips to keep her on her feet.

"Thanks, Beale." Beca tries to be cool about it, not wanting her girlfriend to know she basically felt her soul slip out of her tiny body.

Chloe takes one of Beca's hands in hers and in a kid's pace, they skate one round. Beca feels anything but tough right now; every few steps she slips and has to throw her body around Chloe's to keep from hitting the floor.

A few rounds go like that and Beca is not doing better. Sure, she can go at least ten steps without slipping now, but is that really an accomplishment?

Beca's got her left arm wrapped around Chloe's body, nails digging in the girl's side every time her feet attempt to slide different directions.

"Why couldn't you just take me to dinner?" Beca says between grinned teeth.

"This is way more fun!" Chloe exclaims, leaving Beca wonder why she would even enjoy carrying her around the ice all the time. "Maybe you'd do better if I'd leave you alone for a while."

Beca's eyes widen when she feels Chloe move away from her. "What? No."

"You know what they say; people who have a safety net are the ones that fall down."

"Who says that?! No one says that!" Beca yells but her girlfriend is already out of reach. Beca watches her go for a lap; long legs dancing over the ice, her hair floating after her, because of the speed. She reminds Beca of an angel.

Beca tries to stand still, but her feet move anyway, so she decides maybe standing still isn't the best approach. Trying to look as nonchalant as she can, even though her heart is beating out of chest, Beca slowly moves one leg and then the other, stretching her feet out to the sides as they hit the ice.

To Beca's surprise, she hasn't fallen down yet, but she feels her legs twitching and it makes her heart race. She searches the place for Chloe, but her eyes can't find her, which make her panic even more. She's hyperventilating now as happy groups of people pass her by. She feels her head spinning and her vision gets blurry as she continues to look for Chloe. But then she doesn't see anything anymore.

Beca opens her eyes. She hears someone in the far distance call out her name, but the beating of her heart is louder than anything. Her head hurts and her hand moves instantly to the source. Blood. She can feel it before her hand moves back and she sees the actual evidence, rolling down her fingers and onto the ice.

Beca tries to sit up straight; she succeeds but with grinned teeth and moans of pain. Everything hurts. Her arms and legs feel bruised, her head is pounding. She sees a young man reaching out his hand to her, saying something but Beca still only hears her own heartbeat. She plans on taking his hand, but the man gets shoved out the way by a beautiful redhead.

"Oh my God, Becs! Are you okay?"

She identifies the voice as her girlfriend's, but doesn't bother to look up as she feels more blood drip down her face.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

Beca feels Chloe's hands move under her body and doesn't bother resisting. She just wonders how the girl manages to carry her while ice skating.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Does anything feel broken?" Chloe asks her when she's lied her down on one of the benches, wiping the blood off of Beca's face and placing a plaster on the small cut she has on her forehead.

"No." Beca chuckles through the pain. She broke her leg once when she was eight and she will never forget the crucifying pain that was. "I tried to find you."

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispers back, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright." Beca smiles. "You found me. You always do."


	7. Busy

Bechloe prompt: Chloe was cooking and burned her hand. Beca being insensitive doesn't help so when little Emily helps Chloe beca gets jealous because of all the hugs and kisses Emily's getting

* * *

"Beca, could you please get off your computer and help Em with her hair?! I don't want her blow-drying it by herself."

Sure, Beca hears her wife, who's cooking dinner in the kitchen a few feet away from her. She's just too busy to respond. She needs to get this mix out before six and it was twenty to.

Working from house out has its perks. She gets to sleep in, spend time with her wife and kid, and do nothing all day if she pleases to. But there was also a down side to it; trying to get things done with too much going on around her. Too much noise, too much calling of Beca's name and too many questions.

"I heard you, Chlo!" Beca snaps at Chloe's fourth attempt to get the girl's attention.

"Then would you please go?! I'm trying to get dinner ready and all you do is sit behind that damn screen."

Beca hears the agitation in her wife's voice, but chooses to ignore it. "I'll go in a minute, she's probably not even out the shower yet." Beca has to finish this first, time is running out and she's _two steps away from being almost fine_ , as her friend and Emily's godmother Aubrey would say.

Almost a minute goes by of complete and utter silence, but then Beca hears it. That cracking sound of the seventh step of the staircase. The one she always skips when she comes home late after a long day, when she's careful not to awake Chloe and Emily. She hears the two small feet reaching the tiled floor and is met with her daughter's smiling face, hair completely soaked and leaving a trace of water everywhere.

Beca knows she's _fucked_.

"Mommy, you said mom was gonna do my hair!"

Beca feels Chloe's deathstare from across the room; too scared to meet her eyes, she acts like she's not noticing anything.

"Mom was supposed to, yes." Chloe tells the little girl, wrapping one of the kitchen towels around Emily's hair to keep from making an even bigger mess. "I'll do your hair in a minute, baby. Just hold on."

Beca can see Chloe running around in the kitchen; now between chopping up tomatoes and keeping an eye on the chicken in the oven, she also has to deal with an impatient Emily. Beca would feel bad, if she didn't only have six minutes left to send in her work.

"Ah, god- for freaking's sake!"

Beca jumps up instantly and finds her wife near the oven.

"Dang that fudging mother-smucking oven!"

Beca still can't help it but chuckle when she uses fake curse words. Chloe started them for their daughter's sake, but now she uses them everywhere, even when they're alone. "Babe, put it under the cold tap!" Beca tries to guide Chloe towards the sink, but Chloe pushes her away.

"Get off of me, Beca!" Chloe yells, walking away from her and out of the kitchen.

Full name. _Great_.

Beca grabs some ice out the freezer and wraps it in a towel. "Come here, Em. You go put this on mommy's hand, okay? Mommy has auwie. You have to take care of her."

Emily happily takes the towel with ice and makes her way over to Chloe who has taken a seat on the couch.

Beca remembers to turn off the oven before heading back to her computer; Chloe would seriously hurt her if she didn't do that one thing.

"Does it hurt a lot, mommy?"

"Not with you here, baby."

Beca can still hear the pain in her wife's voice from across the room. She knows she has to finish this quick and join her family on the couch, or this is gonna be a huge fight later.

"Do you want kisses, mommy? You always give me kisses and they always make me feel better!"

Beca wonders how a kid can be so perfect; she knows Chloe gets full credit for that. She taught her to be loving and kind. All Beca did was teach her how to make fart noises with her hand and her armpit.

Beca catches a glimpse of Emily kissing Chloe's hand and her wife in return kissing her head and tickling the little girl's stomach, allowing great laughs to come from her mouth.

A smile forms itself on Beca's face and she turns back to her screen, hits send and makes her way to the couch, joining her love in the tickling fight she's in with their daughter.

Chloe still hasn't looked at her, though, and Beca feels like she has to fix this right now. "Hey Em, how about your go get Bowsie the Blow-dryer and we'll do your hair here."

Emily immediately runs off towards the stairs and Beca takes a seat next to Chloe, looking at her intensely, but her wife keeps her eyes away from her.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine. Because of Em." Chloe spits out.

"Hey, I gave her the ice! Doesn't that count for something?" Beca chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. So far, it doesn't do any good; Chloe's still sitting arms crossed and angry looking beside her. "You know, I can give kisses, too." Beca kisses her cheek once and feels Chloe's jaw tighten under her touch.

"Don't, Becs. I'm seriously angry at you."

If Beca's learned anything in all these years with Chloe Beale, it's that she doesn't call her ' _Becs_ ' if she's really, truly angry. "Okay, well I'm angry, too." Beca says with a hint of sarcasm, copying her wife's body language and staring straight ahead with her arms crossed.

"Why are you angry?!"

"Because, you're never so over me like you were all over Em just now." Beca acts to sound sincere, but the small smile probably gives her away.

"You're an ass, you know that?' Chloe chuckles and Beca showers her cheek and neck with kisses


	8. You Talkin' To Me!

Hey I have a bechloe prompt. youre really good at writing them btw. Anyway I'm going to leave it up to you in which one of them does what but one of them does something wrong or the other one gets annoyed by something the other does and so in bed one teases the other who does something wrong with lots of touches and kisses but won't give them what they want. So lots of teasing the other. Yeah thanks

* * *

"Would you please stop, Becs?"

"You talkin' to me?" Beca answers with a devious smile. "You talkin' to me?!" She raises her small arms and points her hands towards her chest when pronouncing the word ' _me_ ', tilting her head a bit to the right.

Chloe knew her question was an easy ball and Beca hit it straight out the park. "Beca! Please, you're not Robert De Niro, okay." Chloe had been listening to Beca's impression on and off for the last three hours; it was safe to say she was losing her mind. If she knew this is what she'd get for putting Taxi Driver on..

"You talkin' to me?" Beca can barely contain her laughter as she says the words once again, in her still terrible accent.

"Bec! It's not funny anymore. Cut it out." Chloe shoves the dishes in the sink and put her hands on her head, running them through her hair. She was not someone who could just deal with it by being silent, although that would probably solve a lot, because then Beca didn't have anything to answer to.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, huh?!"

"Ugh Bec, you're such a child, stop it!" Chloe exited the room angrily, leaving Beca alone as she rolled over the floor, moaning from the pain the laughter brought to her stomach.

Minutes later, Beca came into their bedroom to apologize to her and promised not to impersonate mister De Niro anymore. They watch TV for the rest of the night, cuddled up against each other, fingers roaming each other's body like they always would. The soft touches turn into massages and Chloe has Beca on top of her in no time, working on her neck. _This was definitely gonna show marks tomorrow._

"Hmm, not so hard, babe." Chloe moans closed-eyed.

"You talkin' to me?"

Chloe heard it, but chooses not to acknowledge it. Instead, she flips her girlfriend over, so she's in control now. She rips Beca's flannel open, places a seductive kiss on her lips and moves her head to the side of the brunette's. Brushing her lips over Beca's ears, she whispers low: "If you're not gonna shut up, I'm gonna have to make you."

"Are you talkin' to me?" Beca replies dauntless.

Chloe knew she would, so she was ready. She attaches her lips back to her girlfriend's, sucking down hard on her bottom lip as she moves to her jaw and neck, leaving a trail of red marks. Chloe can barely hear the moans coming from Beca's mouth; she knows she's trying to suppress them the best she can. Chloe smiles against the girl's skin, moving her hands down her back as she digs her nails into Beca's ass, causing her to loudly groan.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Chloe smiles satisfied, convinced she's got her girl where she wants. That is, until Chloe gets flipped over and Beca's straddling her lap.

"You talkin' to me?"

Chloe can feel the tight grip Beca has on her two wrists as she tries to get out from under her. She gives up the fight after a few unsuccessful attempts.

"Really, right now?" Chloe whispers in her low voice, probably giving away that she was way too lost in their moment.

"Who the hell else are you talking t-" Beca even acts out the turn of the head while keeping Chloe pinned to the bed. "Are you talkin' to me?"

"Babe, not now, come here." Chloe tries to move her body up to meet Beca's, but the grip she's got on her is too strong.

"You talkin' to me?!"

That was it for Chloe and she throws Beca off of her, and unintentionally off the bed. "That's what you get for trying to be De Niro!" Chloe yells as she storms out of the bedroom, hearing Beca whisper in pain the words once again.

"You talkin' to me?"


	9. Bad Dreams

I have a prompt if you're still taking them. One night Chloe wakes up after a bad dream and beca takes care of her stays awake until she falls asleep but then Beca can't because Chloe's just too damn cute and she can't stop thinking about her

* * *

Beca hears her phone buzz from across the room, but she's too tired to get out of bed, though her mind wonders who it could be. She spent her night finishing some mixes and stopped around 3 a.m.. She guesses she must've been in bed for at least 30 minutes, trying to fall asleep. Now, her mind wants to get up and see who sent the text, but her limbs and eyelids are heavy and eventually win the fight.

Beca startles awake what feels like seconds later. The reason: _a hand on her shoulder._ Although unsure of what's going on, she knows exactly who the hand belongs to.

"Chlo?" Beca yawns, hitting the light next to her bed to confirm her assumption.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

Chloe appears to be in panic and Beca notices sweat dripping down the girl's forehead.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" Beca immediately sits up straight and moves to the side, allowing Chloe to sit down next to her. She fears the worst; bad news always comes in the dead of night. And although Chloe is a dramatic person, she would never _ever_ wake Beca up. That was the official code of the Bellas House: Never wake up Beca Mitchell. She goes ballistic, even on Chloe. Although she never could stay angry on Chloe as long as the other girls. She's not as good at hiding her crush as she likes to believe.

"I tried to text you first." Chloe stumbles as she takes a seat next to Beca on the bed. "To see if you were awake, I didn't.."

"Ssh, it's okay." Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's neck and waits for her to hug her back. It doesn't take long or Chloe has her arms around Beca's body, face buried in her neck as she softly sobs.

The longer Chloe cries, the more angry Beca gets. _Who did this to her? Who's the reason she's crying like this?_ Beca feels her jaw clench and her fist bald at the idea of someone hurting Chloe.

"Chlo, I need you to tell me what happened. Who hurt you? Were you out this late?"

Chloe shakes her head aggressively as she dries her eyes. "No, it's nothing like that."

Beca thinks she even sees Chloe smile a bit and she's even more confused than when Fat Amy told her she'd been stealing money from her purse on a monthly base. Instead of asking her, Beca awaits Chloe to explain what is wrong.

"I had this bad dream."

Beca feels her face drop and she throws her head back, sighing loudly. "Seriously, Beale?"

"There was a man and he abused a puppy, Becs!" Chloe exclaims as if she's mad at Beca for not understanding, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Alright, alright." Beca puts her hand on Chloe's and she instantly feels her body shiver. It would be a terrible excuse to say the redhead needs the physical contact to calm down, because Beca feels her heart grow three sizes, but still she uses it to convince her mind she's not in love with the girl sitting in front of her. "Tell me what happened." Beca says calm.

"Well, I was tied to this tree. And the dog was on another tree. And then this mean, mean mad showed up!"

Beca's glad Fat Amy choose tonight of all nights to spend at Bumper's, so she doesn't have to keep Chloe quiet. Instead, she watches how beautiful her blue eyes look when they're watery and how gorgeous she looks, even when she's sweating like a pig.

"And the man had an axe, Becs! I thought he came to rescue us, like chop of our ropes and stuff. But he didn't! He.. It was only a puppy!"

"It's alright, it was just a bad dream, okay?" Beca moves her body to the end of the bed and sits right behind Chloe as she keeps hold of her hand. She throws the sheets over them both and presses the ginger's back to her front, resting both her arms on Chloe's chest as she tries to ignore the shivers it brings to her skin.

Beca tells the girl to try and go to sleep again as she strokes the wet hairs out of Chloe's face. She spends a good twenty minutes running her fingers through Chloe's red hair and softly humming along to whatever song she gets into her head, until finally she feels the ginger's hand slip out of hers. She's both happy and sad about that.

Beca thinks back about what exactly just happened tonight and her lips form a smile on her face. She thinks about how big Chloe's heart must be if she cries in the middle of the night over a dead puppy in her dream. Beca softly places her lips on Chloe's forehead and whispers she loves her before closing her eyes herself.

Falling asleep was always easier when Chloe's body was in contact of hers, but tonight Beca has some trouble. Yes, her back against the headboard of the bed wasn't the most comfortable sleeping position, but Beca knows that's not what's keeping her up. It's Chloe Beale.

An hour passes and Beca's still wide awake, thinking about how magnificent the girl's eyes always look, the way her long hair curls and falls over her shoulders, the way her lips form smiles-, o _h god_ , all the different Chloe Beale smiles. You got the happy smile, the devious grin, the sexy one with the wink, the one when she's just cried like earlier- God there's so many. Beca couldn't pick a favorite if someone held a knife to her throat to make her. They're all perfect in their own way. Beca checks the time on her alarm clock: 5:14. She's glad tomorrow is a Saturday, so she can sleep in. That is if she ever falls asleep, tonight.

"Chlo, are you awake?"

Beca knows it's a stupid question; of course she's asleep. She runs her right hand through the girl's hair once again before shaking her arm lightly. "Hey, Chlo, wake up." She feels the girl slowly awakening on her body, only now realizing they haven't moved one inch from when Beca went to sit behind her, and it must be weird for Chloe when she wakes up. Beca decides a hand on Chloe's cheek in the best approach, so she knows where she is.

"What is it?" Chloe hums while turning her body around in between Beca's legs to meet her face.

The sudden movement causes Beca to flinch. "Oh, I.. Well, you woke me up, too, so." Beca curses herself for giving such a bad excuse, but really, _what was her excuse?_

"Did you also have a bad dream?" Chloe asks, lifting her body up using both her hands who are placed right beside Beca's chest. She thinks she even feels them brush against her side, but she doesn't know. Chloe's face is so close to hers, Beca doesn't know anything right now.

"Oh, no.. I.. I don't know." Beca stumbles awkwardly.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Chloe chuckles.

That is probably what gives Beca strength, because yet again, Chloe's mouth produces a sound that is the most beautiful sound in the world to Beca. She gets one arm from underneath Chloe's body and her hand finds the girl's cheek in the dark. "For this." Beca whispers as she closes the gap between their lips.


	10. Naughty Kid

Fine㈳4 since You didn't approve on my last prompt, here's another one.. Beca and Chloe found out that Their daughter (Emily) has been doing some very bad things. (I think you know what I mean)

* * *

"O my God, O my God, oh my.. Beca!"

Beca can hear the screams of her girlfriend from miles away. She probably forgot to clean the bathroom or something, so Beca puts her paper down and walks towards the stairs to meet her wife. "I promise, it was clean when I left there!"

Beca's body is pushed to the ground as Chloe crashes down the stairs and into her arms. Beca feels her head hit the floor and she's glad she let Chloe convince her years ago to not have tiled floors.

"Beca, what are you doing? We have no time to lie around!"

Beca wonders how Chloe got back on her feet so fast; they impacted the ground only seconds ago. "Chlo, what's going on?" Beca groans.

"It's bad, babe. I was in Emily's room, just cleaning! And I.." Chloe's eyes are filled with confusion and panic as she tries to make a sentence.

"Okay, alright, calm down." Beca reaches over and holds both the redhead's hands. "Did you go through her drawers again?"

"I can't.. Bec, you have to come with me."

Beca watches her wife walk back up the stairs again and the only reason she follows her, are those _damn_ blue, puppy eyes.

Chloe opens the door to her daughter's room; to this day Beca's eyes still need to adjust to all the pink and purple coming from the walls, closets and basically every little thing the girl owns.

"Babe, I don't think this is such a go-" Her mouth falls open as her eyes stare at Chloe, standing next to Emily's bed, holding a dildo in her hand. She swallows once before allowing her mouth to speak again. "What the?" Beca walks over and grabs the thing out of her wife's hand. "Why is it green?" Beca sniffs, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Beca?!" Chloe looks hopeless as she holds out her arms in the air. "That's not the point!"

"I'm just saying.." Beca plays with the thing in her hand, slapping it from side to side, scamming the object with her eyes. "Aren't they all supposed to be pink or something?"

"Becs, please!" Chloe pleads, her eyes starting to water.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Beca chuckles, putting the thing back in the drawer as she guides Chloe out the room. "It's normal, okay. I know it's weird for us, but it's normal for her. She's sixteen Chlo, we've all been sixteen."

"No, she only just turned sixteen. So, she's basically still fifteen, a few weeks don't count."

"I don't think that's how it works." Beca smiles, resting a hand on the ginger's shoulder who's still got panic written all over her.

"Beca, I found more." Chloe whispers as her eyes widen and Beca wonders how long her hands have been shaking like that.

"Well, wh-, another one or?" Chloe's fear has reached Beca now as well. _Another one? Why did she need two?_

Chloe stares at her intensely for a few seconds before storming through Emily's door again and pointing at the drawer. "Second one." Chloe mumbles as a single tear streams down her cheek.

"Well, damn it Chlo, you're scaring me! What is it?!" Beca exclaims, but the girl just stays pointing towards the little closet. She knows she won't tell her, so Beca takes a deep breath and walks over. She places herself on the bed to make it easy on her legs.

"What the fuck?!" Beca almost yells. Slowly she gets the thing out using only two fingers. As soon as it's out the drawer, Beca hears her wife sniff, but she's too in shock to go over to comfort her.

"Hand cuffs?" Beca asks no one particular. "What th-, why would she..?"

Without any warning, the couple watches their daughter enter the room with a happy greeting. Beca awkwardly throws the handcuffs behind her and crosses her arms, trying to look as calm as she can.

"Oh hey Em, mom and I were just, you know, cleaning." Beca lies. Her eyes look over to where Chloe is standing, still having tears in her eyes and looking hopeless as ever.

"Okay." Emily smiles brightly. She jumps on the bed next to Beca and the handcuffs fly through the air and hit the floor. All eyes are on the object and Beca fears to say anything at all.

"Whoops, can't lose those." Emily reaches over and picks the pair up. She opens the drawer and holds out the dildo in her other hand, still a huge smile on her face. "You remember that play I told you about, right?" She asks confused. "Yeah, these come with the part. It's a SM play, I know it's weird, the other play was about incest, so."

Beca finally feels her heartbeat again and lets out a sigh before a loud bang is heard through the room

 _Jup. Chloe fainted._


	11. Teasing

Fic idea, Beca is reading a book and out of nowhere chloe walks in sits on her lap and starts kissing her and grinding and stuff lmao

* * *

 _'A shot rings. Blood blooms on the right temple of Roman's forehead. The sneer is gone, replaced by surprise and then emptiness as the knife drops from his hand and he pitches forward – dead.  
Holding his side, Tomas crawls out from under the dead body and lets out a sigh of relief at being safe. But we aren't safe. Tomas doesn't know what I know. I didn't take aim in time. I was not the one who fired the gun.'_

Beca doesn't hear her bedroom door opening and closing again, the almost mute sounds of footsteps that are approaching her, but she hears her girlfriend whisper as her lips linger on Beca's ear.

"Wanna do something fun?"

It's in Chloe's deep and sexy voice, and Beca knows exactly what this means. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, babe." She replies absentminded. She just finished a chapter and she had to know if Tomas was okay. _If not Cia, then who shot the boy that attacked Tomas?_ All these questions that Beca gets answered as her eyes skim through the next lines.

"You're boring."

Beca can hear her girlfriend pout, but doesn't bother to look up. She knows she's near, probably heading down to sit on Beca's bed or listen to some music on her laptop. Beca's too invested in the story to notice Chloe's shirt flying through the room, and her pants next. Chloe gets her to release the book with one hand and Beca ignorantly moves her book to the side, her eyes never losing track of the words.

Beca feels her girlfriend sit down on her lap, her hand find Chloe's hip instantly, noticing only now she's got no pants on.

"Chlo, please, I'm reading."

Chloe's got her arms loosely hanging around Beca's neck and Beca can guess all too well what kind of grin she's got on her face.

"Would you please put your book down, Becs. This will only be a minute."

Beca finishes the page just in time before Chloe closes it and drops it to the floor. "Great, now I don't know on what page I was." Beca surrenders. "I'm not really in the mood though, Chlo." Beca had been reading about mutants and explosions for the past two hours; she wasn't particularly triggered to say the least.

"I'll get you in the mood."

It comes out in a breathy whisper, her eyes staring deeply into Beca's, as she runs her tongue down her bottom lip before biting down on it. Beca can only stare as she watches Chloe throw her hair to the right side of her head and she remembers just in time to swallow the saliva that was building up in her mouth.

A few more moments of intense stares build the tension between the two, before Beca finally sees Chloe's lips turn into a grin. Seconds later, she feels her lips being captured by Chloe's, moving in sync, they let their tongues fight for dominance.

Beca feels her girlfriend grind into her hips as they make out; she starts off very slow, but Beca knows she'll pick up the pace soon. Chloe unlocks their lips and keeps her eyes focused on Beca's as she continues to ride her lap, her arms still around Beca's neck.

Without Chloe's lips on hers, Beca's getting more and more frustrated at what the girl is doing to her. She moves one hand off of Chloe's hips and onto her back as she pushes her against her own body, aggressively. Their lips find each other instantly.

Beca feels one of Chloe's hands leave her neck and seconds later she flinches at the sudden contact underneath her t-shirt. She feels her girlfriend smile against her lips, so she bites down on Chloe's bottom lip as revenge. The moan that Chloe exclaimed after that was probably hearable in Canada.

"I thought you said it would only be a minute." Beca husks against Chloe's chest who had thrown her head back to move into Beca's hips faster.

"You're right."

Suddenly the movement on Beca's lap has stopped and she's met with a devious smile and two matching eyes.

"What do you mean, I-"

"No, minute's up." Chloe agrees as she gets herself off Beca's body.

"No, I meant-" Beca watches her girlfriend lay down on her bed and open one of the music magazines Beca keeps next to her bed. "I meant you had to hurry." Beca whispers. She knows it's hopeless to argue when she sees her girlfriend's grinning face, so she grabs her book from the floor and frustratingly searches what page she was.  
 _  
Damn Chloe Beale and her teasing._


	12. Soldiers

Can you please write a bechloe fic where Chloe's been dating Beca for a couple months and chloes dad is in the military and he wants to meet Beca and makes Beca do crazy things to get his approval. Like training with him and Beca does it for Chloe but is dying And if she gets his approval or not I leave up to you because you are awesome at this! Thanks so much!

* * *

Beca's hands were shaking as they walked through the big yard towards the front of the house. The Beale's House. Beca had been here almost more than at her own place over the past eight months that her and Chloe have been dating. She had dinner here at least three times a week with Chloe's mom and her little sister.

But today was different. Today was the day Chloe's dad came back from a mission over in Afghanistan. He's been in the army ever since Chloe could remember, and she had told Beca about all the times when she was young and she missed him so much, when a phone call nor a text was an option back then. She just had to wait and wait, always running towards the front door when the bell rang, in hopes it was her father.

As she grew older, she got used to it. Beca remembers Chloe telling her how he'd occasionally call her mom, now that technology is further than ten years ago, just to let her know he's okay. And when they were in their second year of college, Beca remembers Chloe running out of class, because she got a text saying her dad was back for a day. He never could stay long.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous, Becs."

Beca feels Chloe's hand slip in hers as they reach the porch, and she holds onto it with all she's got. "I just wanna make a good impression." Beca smiles back to her girlfriend. She's not scared, just anxious to meet Chloe's real life hero.

Chloe quickly pecks her lips and squeezes her hand before ringing the doorbell. Beca thinks it's one of those default tunes that come with a big house like this, the one that echoes through every hallway in case you're taking a bath in the eleventh bathroom in the back of the house. She had always wondered how a girl that comes from such wealth, could agree to move into her small studio apartment with her.

"Dad!"

And just like that, the safety Chloe's hand brought, is gone. Beca follows slowly, allowing the two to have their moment together.

"Daddy, this is Beca, my girlfriend." Chloe says with a smile, eyes on Beca and an arm around her dad's torso.

"Hi, mister Beale, so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Beca nervously reaches out her hand to the man, trying to ignore the fact that the he is easily twice her length.

"Excuse me? It's Lieutenant." The man says expressionless, his big, muscled arms folded over each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Lieutenant, okay." Beca just nods.

"It's alright, no problem." The man smiles and Beca carefully laughs along. "Just give me twenty."

Beca's smile turns into a confused grin as she looks up to Chloe in despair. "Do you mean money or..?"

"Twenty push-ups, of course. Go on, Only twenty."

She wants to laugh, but it feels like the man is really serious about this. "Oh. Yeah. Of course." Beca shakes her head, mocking herself for not understanding that 'give me twenty _'_ mean push-ups. _Of course._

She drops her body to the ground and when she doesn't hear anyone laughing, she starts to push her body up using only her small, untrained arms. After the third, she feels her arms burn and the movements get slower as her breathing gets heavier. She doesn't even make it to ten when she feels a strong, big hand underneath her arm. The man's hand must be the size of her entire head, Beca thinks as she gets lifted up from the ground.

"Alright, that was awful. Maybe twenty was a little too much for an untrained soldier like you, huh." The man laughs and Beca feels obligated to laugh along. "But we'll get that fixed in the course of the day." The man kisses Chloe on the forehead and wraps his arm around his other daughter who was standing behind them, allowing them their space, while keeping his eyes on Beca.

Beca had a feeling the Lieutenant wasn't kidding, and she was right. During the day, he dared her to an arm-wrestle match twice, which she bravely took and then embarrassingly lost in front of the entire Beale family. Occasionally, he jokingly threw a few ' _give me twenty'_ s into the conversation, not expecting Beca to actually drop to the floor and, this time, finishing the twenty push-ups. She was not gonna let this man win easily.

"Becs, you know he's only kidding. You don't have to do all that." Chloe giggled in her ear when they sat down at the dinner table, awaiting the food her mom made.

"No, he's testing me." Beca whispers back, eye brows up and her head nodding as if she solved a world mystery.

"Becs.." Chloe second-guessed, placing a hand on her thigh underneath the table.

"No, really! He asked me how I could defend you if someone wanted to hurt you! I would fuc- freakin' kill them." Beca knows how they feel about swearing in this household. "Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't protect you." She whispers quickly as she sees Chloe's dad enter the room. "Lieutenant." Beca says firm, placing a hand at the side of her forehead as if she's saluting him.

"Beca!" He throws his arms around her neck and playfully rubs his fist through Beca's hair.

This was her chance, to get the man back. She took Judo classes when she was younger and she knew exactly what to do. Even though the man wasn't really hurting her; his arm was around her neck, but barely touching her. Still, she felt like she had to bite off of her. She took the man's pinky and twisted it back towards his own wrist. Immediately, Beca feels the man's arm weaken and she takes the shot, moving off of the chair and keeping the pressure on his pinky as she grabs his muscled arm and twists it behind his back.

"How's that? Lieutenant." Beca mocks his title before releasing the grip she had on him. She knows damn well he could take her out in a second.

The man confusingly wraps his hand around the finger Beca hurt before looking up to her, he nods. "Well done, soldier." And Beca is now the one that's being saluted.

The rest of the evening, Beca and the Lieutenant keep playing their little games, but instead of mocking her, he praises her now when she fights back, acting like he's hurt when Beca knows she got nothing in her that could actually, physically hurt the man.

Chloe interrupts the two when they're in the backyard. Chloe's dad was just going over some battling tactics, showing her how to attack from the ground, and Beca watched from out a chair, when Chloe sits down sideways on her lap and asks what the two are doing.

"Nothing, honey." The man lifts himself from off the ground as if he's embarrassed that he was basically fighting himself back there, and Beca chuckles quietly at the sight of it.

"What do you think of Beca, dad?" Chloe asks while wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, bungling her feet as she hangs back a little on Beca's body.

Beca fears the reaction as she watches Chloe's dad approach them.

"I think you've got a good one right there, kiddo." He kisses Chloe on top of her head before reaching out his hand to Beca. "Soldier."

Beca denies his handshake and raises her hand to her head once again, saluting the man in front of her. "Lieutenant."

The man salutes her back before telling her she can call him Chris, and then he enters the house, leaving the two girls outside alone.

"Not even my grandma is allowed to call him Chris, how did you do that!" Chloe exclaims in shock.

"What can I say, I'm a soldier now." Beca says confident. "And I'll fight anyone who thinks I won't protect you."

Chloe closes the gap between them and in between kisses, she whispers " _My hero_ " against Beca's lips.


	13. Titanium

Beca singing titanium while making out with chloe softly under her breath

* * *

It became a routine, really. Get out of bed at eight. Check Twitter and Instagram. Make Chloe coffee. And then hit the shower and start the day. Beca liked that routine. She didn't like to have everything planned in a day, but she needed a beginning to get started, or she'd never get out of bed. Sure, sometimes Chloe kept her in bed a little longer, but overall, Beca stayed loyal to her scheduled morning. It was in her head; something she had to do. When she saw an eight on the alarm clock, she'd always hop out and get going.

Today was like any other. She got up and put Chloe's coffee next to the bed. She always stayed in bed a few minutes longer and would wake up just when her coffee had cooled down, usually around the time Beca comes out of the shower. So even if she drifted off again, Beca would wake her up in time to drink her then still hot beverage.

Beca kisses her girlfriend's forehead before heading towards the bathroom. It's eleven past eight when she enters the shower. Earlier than usual, because her phone died overnight, so the social media checking had to wait. Beca's kind of happy about that; gives her more time for her shower.

 _You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud  
Not saying much_

That was also part of her routine. Singing whatever song came into her head while she showered, which today happened to be her girlfriend's lady jam. The singing though wasn't so much planned, she just liked it best to sing in the bathroom. There was something about the acoustics and the drops of water hitting the tiled shower floor in combination with her voice.

 _I'm bulletproof  
Nothing to lose_

She stops when she feels a hand move from her lower back to her hip, followed by another hand on her other hip. "Chlo, what are you doing up so early?"

"Sssh." Chloe husks against the shell of her ear as she wraps her two arms around Beca's body. "Don't stop singing." She breathes as she places kisses on Beca's jaw and neck.

Beca obeys the ginger's order. She always does when Chloe's naked and telling her what to do.

 _You shoot me down  
But I won't fall_

Even though Beca likes Chloe's naked body pressed against her back, the way her lips move over her body is really stressing Beca out, so she turns around in Chloe's arms and pushes her against the wall as their lips dance together. She quickly breaks up the kiss and continues her singing as she keeps the ginger pinned against the walls, her hands wrapped firmly around her wrists and her hips using to keep her in place.

 _I am titanium._

Chloe moves in and takes Beca's bottom lip between her teeth as Beca's hands move to her hips, massaging them roughly before moving her hands further down. She picks the girl up, who instantly wraps her legs around her, as she slams her against the wall again. Beca separates their lips once again as she continues singing while Chloe hums in her ear.

 _You shoot me down.  
But I won't fall._

Beca watches Chloe's eyes roll back in her head as she uses both hands to knead her girlfriend's breasts.

"Fuck." Chloe moans and grabs Beca by the neck, their mouths becoming one again, as the redhead slips her tongue past Beca's slightly parted lips.

After a few more long kisses, Beca moves to her knees, kissing and biting her way down over Chloe's chest and stomach, until she's reached the place of her body that needs her most. Chloe lets out a scream instantly as contact is made, and she holds onto Beca by running her hands through the auburn, wet hair, both to keep the girl in place and for herself when her feet give up on her in a little bit. They always do.

Two minutes later, they come giggling out of the bathroom; Chloe in her rope and Beca in only a towel.

"Here, it's still warm." Beca hands over the cup of coffee she made minutes ago.

"You sure know how to take care of your woman." Chloe winks, taking the coffee out of her hands and placing a kiss on her lips.


	14. Russian Lit

so here's a little bechloe prompt for you, if you would like to write it. It takes place after the retreat when Chloe's decided she will graduate. She's in her room studying hard for her Russian Lit exam, she really wants to ace the test. Beca comes in tries to help her study, realizes Chloe knows the material like the back of her hand. The truth comes out as to why Chloe's failed Russian lit so many times (Beca), beca reveals her feelings and there's kissing happily ever

* * *

Beca struggles to get herself through the door with her hands full on drinks and food, holding onto it with both hands, arms and even using her chin to keep it all against her body. "I got Mountain Dew, Red Bull, Cherry Coke, Vanilla Coke, because you're weird-" Beca throws her a wink. "- and three bags of Lay's' Cheese Onion."

"My favorite." Chloe blushes. "What are you doing here, Becs?" The nickname slips out of her mouth so easily, not even the pen between her teeth could stop it.

"Helping you study, of course." Beca smiles as she drops all of the items on the end of the bed. She watches as Chloe moves from the middle of the bed, to the left side, making room for her to join. "It's time for you to pass that Russian test." She jumps onto the bed and sighs as she grabs one of the open books and scams the page. "Alright, what have we got here?"

"You don't have to help, really. I think I understand it now."

"Really?" Beca grins, only the right side of her lips moving up. "We only came back from the retreat two days ago, where you decided you're gonna graduate this year, and you already understand everything now?" Beca questions.

"Well, it's not like I never paid attention." Chloe throws her a pillow which, _of course_ , she doesn't catch in time.

Chloe's giggle is all too devious, and before Beca realizes what's going on, she gets hit in the face again. "Chlo, no! We're not doing this right now!" She tries to sound serious, but there's something about the way Chloe smiles at her, with those blue eyes who look straight through her soul. "Seriously though, let's get this done first. I can't graduate without you."

Chloe thinks she may have imagined that last part, but Beca's cheeks turn red and she hides her face in the literature book, so Chloe knows her ears didn't betray her.

"Stare at your notes instead, Beale."

 _Right_. Chloe moves her eyes from Beca to her book, which is not nearly as interesting, but she tries to focus nonetheless.

"Okay, pop quiz!" Beca exclaims, ripping the notebook out Chloe's hands and placing it behind her back. "First question; who was the author of 'One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich'?

"I don't know." Chloe lies. This is the easiest question ever, because she had to read that book every year. Besides that, Solzhenitsyn was a Nobel Prize winner in Literature and _of course_ Chloe knew he wrote the book.

"I'll give you a hint; it's not Ivan Denisovich, which is what I thought at first."

Chloe thinks that's the cutest thing she's ever heard. It's like saying Harry Potter wrote all seven books instead of J.K. Rowling.

"Okay, next question." Beca laughs. "Who wrote the book 'A Hero of Our Time'?"

"It's actually not a book." Chloe says absentminded, only realizing after the words have left her mouth, and she sees the confused look on Beca's face, she must explain. "I mean.. Mikhail Lermontov combined five novellas to this one novel. The longest of those, named Princess Mary, is considered a masterpiece in Russia." She tells the shocked girl in front of her.

"Okay, well you picked up something in class, that's good." Beca nods. "I bet you can't get this next one right: In the play 'The Seagull', who plays Irina's brother?"

"Making up your own questions now, are we?" Chloe chuckles. "That's not in our book."

"It can still come up in the test, you have to know everything." Beca's proud of her question. She watched the play two years ago when she couldn't get through the Russian Lit book and decided she'd remember things better if she'd watch it. "Here, I'll help you out. A. Irino."

"Really?" Chloe can only laugh at how bad Beca was at making up names.

"Shut up, Russian names are weird, okay. Someone is probably named Irino, so. Okay, B. Yakov. C. Konstantin. Or D. Pjotr." Beca struggles through the name pronunciation, but she manages it with confidence.

"That's a trick question." Chloe really, really, doesn't wanna expose herself. But she was not gonna let Beca and her smug face have this question about 'The Seagull' when she knows everything about it.

"What do you mean, a trick question? If you don't know the answer, you don't have to be ashamed, Chlo. But don't doubt my skills as an interrogator."

Chloe sniffs with a smile on her face, preparing herself to beat Beca at this. "Technically, his name was Nikolayevich. Everyone called him Pjotr, because Nikolayevich hated his own name. Pjotr is technically a nickname, even though everyone calls him that throughout the play."

Beca questions if Chloe's messing with her, but Chloe denies it, and by the way her lips curl and her eyes shrink when she laughs, Beca believes her. The redhead tells her the only way she could've know is if she read the background and not just watched the play.

"Well, well. Chloe Beale, expert in Russian Lit, how come you failed this so many times?" Beca questions while getting her notes out. Chloe tries to rip it out of her hands, but Beca's hands move faster as her eyes scam the book. "Chlo.. This is.."

Beca's obviously lost for words, and Chloe feels like she has no other choice than to come clean.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty good at Russian literature."

"Why did you fail three times then?"

"I just.. I didn't wanna leave you yet."

It sounds like Chloe means all of them, but somehow it feels really personal; like Chloe stayed just for her. "We'd still see you if you graduated, Chlo." Beca whispers carefully.

"No, I mean you, Becs. I stayed so I could be with you."

Chloe hasn't looked at her since the start of her confession, totally focused on her two intertwined hands. Beca doesn't remember her ever being embarrassed in front of her. She puts two fingers under her chin and slowly, their eyes find each other. Beca really doesn't know what to say, so instead she moves in and closes the gap between their lips. There's no moving, they sit as still as can be, their lips aren't even moving, just pressed against each other, until finally Beca feels Chloe smile against her lips.

"I'm glad you stayed, Chlo."


	15. High School

Chloe staring at beca and beca gets really nervous and trips over something

* * *

Beca hates rain. Usually, Beca would spend her lunchbreak eating by the tree she claimed as her own, listening to music, just being by herself and zone out for a bit. She liked to be by herself. She didn't have to wonder if what she had to say was insulting to anyone, which it usually was. For that reason, she mostly kept quiet through classes and lectures. She's not the kind of person who could pretend to like something she actually disguises.

But today, she's standing with her tray of food in front of the window, watching the rain pour down on her spot. She wonders if her laptop and headphones would survive this kind of weather, and _of course_ she knows they won't, but she hates eating in the lunchroom. Beca hates a lot of things, actually. Rain, being around people, eating in a room full of people. And that's just what's happening right now.

Beca walks back into the canteen cursing, putting her headphones on and seating herself down on the floor against the wall. Immediately, she feels eyes on her, but Beca just ignores them. She was used to being watched, because she wasn't ordinary like the rest of this school. That's what happens when you have more than one piercing in your ear, you don't like guys and you don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks of you.

She tries to eat her sandwich, but she still feels eyes following her every movement. She takes one more bite before looking up angrily; she wants to go up to this person and ask what their deal is. Instead, her facial muscles loosen at the sight she's got. There's a girl, maybe twenty foot away, sitting on a table with only girls. Her eyes are still on her, and her lips are curled into the most beautiful smile Beca's ever seen.

Chloe Beale. She's at least two grades higher than Beca, but during PE, their two classes share the gym. Beca doesn't do exercising (another thing she hates), so she would usually sit on the side somewhere, admiring the girl who obviously did like to work out. Beca especially likes it when Chloe's class had athletics and they had to jump over those dumb hurdles. Chloe was really good at that and Beca thinks she looks like she's competing in the Olympics, the way she flies over the course and jumps over the little barriers. And the bonus was that her shirt would always move up when she jumped, and Beca could admire the girl's abdomen.

Beca awkwardly looks away and finishes her milk straight from the carton (she hates drinking milk from a glass), then quickly wiping her mouth clean, because, _of course,_ she spilled some. She looks over to the ginger girl again and finds her giggling, while Beca wonders how eyes can be that blue.

They share a few more glances during the break until the bell rings. Beca picks up her tray to put it away when she realizes she has to walk past Chloe and her group of girls, who seem to make no attempt of getting up. Beca looks around her, trying to find another exit, but there is none. So she follows the rest of the crowd, holding onto the tray with both hands, because Chloe's eyes are basically burning a hole in her face. As she gets closer to the table, her feet seem to float and her mind starts to spin and before she knows it, she's on the floor. _Of course_ , she fell right next to Chloe's table and, _of course_ , all the girls on the table are laughing. Except Chloe.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" She reaches out to help her up, but Beca's already on her feet.

"Yeah, fine." Beca spits out, angry at herself. She runs a hand through her hair, unsure how to deal with this uncomfortable situation.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says with a giggle, taking all the sincerity off of it.

"Gee, thanks." Beca replies sarcastically as she wonders when she started smiling. More importantly, how could she stop?

"I didn't mean to – It's just, you always stare at me during gym, so I thought I was allowed to stare during your lunch. It's not often I get that chance, you usually sit outside."

Beca's response is a mix of stumbles and only the beginning of words, leaving the girl laugh once again. "I mean, I don't stare at you."

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious, though."

"Is it?" Beca scratches the back of her head, lost for words to say. "Well, you can still jump over hurdles, while I trip over my own feet." Beca smiles at the ground.

"I think it's cute." Chloe puts her hand on Beca's shoulder and runs it down the length of her arm. "Although I really need to talk to that gym teacher of yours, because that's the last time you get to sit on the side. I wanna see you break out some sweat."

Beca watches the girl's flirty wink and for a moment, she forgets how to breathe. Then Chloe waves good bye and Beca just stays in place, incapable of moving as her eyes follow Chloe towards the exit. When she's out of sight, Beca's able to breathe again. "Shit." She curses in a whisper. It seems like Beca might've found something (or someone) she doesn't hate.


	16. Public Sex

Your writing is abs amazing can you please do a smut bechloe fic? Public place maybe?

* * *

It's after four a.m. when they exit the club. Beca had been the DJ until two and after that, of course Chloe wanted to stay and dance for a while. Beca resisted with minimum force; mostly because she knew it wouldn't make a difference, but also because Chloe spent the last three hours dancing on her own while Beca was spinning tracks. That was the only downside to being the club's DJ; watching Chloe rock out on her own. Or worse, when guys or girls would start to dance with her. Beca isn't really a jealous person, except when it comes to Chloe. She's so gorgeous when she's dancing, it's no wonder she always attracts a crowd, which is fine. But she's also the best at not recognizing creeps. Just a week ago, Beca stopped her gig, because some guy was feeling her up and Chloe was too drunk to even notice. She wanted to kick his lights out, but the security guards arrived there before Beca did, and they threw him out. To say the least, the guards have gotten used to Beca's temper and she's kind of glad they started looking out for Chloe for her, because walking out of your own set isn't really professional.

So after two hours of dancing to house music with an intoxicated ginger, the two stumble their way out of the club, Beca holding onto her girlfriend extra tight, pressing her into her side as she wonders where she parked the car earlier.

"Chlo, I'm pretty sure it's this way." Beca says as she feels Chloe leave her side.

"Nope."

Beca sighs as he watches her love back into an alley, and although she's a hundred per cent sure they didn't go through any alleys, she follows her anyway. Mostly because Chloe is like a stubborn child when she's had more than three shots of tequila.

"Babe, let's go this way, okay?" Beca tries to pull her back by her hands, but instead she's the one who's being controlled as the redhead pushes her against the brick wall. She doesn't say anything, but the grin on her face speaks volumes. "Chlo, no, we're in public." She turns her head to the main street only a few feet away, where people from different clubs are all trying to find their way home.

"They're all drunk, it's fine." Chloe mumbles against Beca's skin as she already begun working her neck.

" _You're_ drunk." Beca corrects, cursing herself for letting the girl do this to her.

"Shut up." Chloe whispers in her ear before roughly nibbling down on her lobe, making Beca's eyes shoot back into her head.

"Chlo, really, I don't think this is a good idea." The only reply Beca gets is Chloe digging her nails into her hips and pushing their bodies together as her mouth continues to leave red marks onto Beca's neck.

"Fuck." Beca curses before grabbing Chloe by the hair and connecting their lips together, her tongue receiving easy entrance into her girlfriend's mouth as she feels Chloe's leg move in between hers. "Oh, shit." Beca breathes out.

Chloe's hands dance underneath her shirt, nails scratching down hard over Beca's abdomen and the occasional knead of the boobs. She takes Beca's bottom lip in between her teeth before moving back to the smaller girl's neck.

"God, what's gotten into you?" Beca asks with a chuckle, before letting out a moan over Chloe's touch again. "Ah, easy there."

Chloe wipes her finger over Beca's lips, telling her to shut up without words, before shooting her a sexy wink and moving her hands into Beca's pants.

"Chlo, no!" Beca looks over to the main street again, but it appears to be empty. Even if it wasn't, there's no further resistance necessary as Beca already feels two fingers shoot inside her and she finds grip on the wall just in time. It takes Beca a few seconds to recover from that first thrust, but then she folds her arms around Chloe's neck, bringing their lips together again, so she can moan against her lips and face.

Chloe doesn't take it slow, though. And it doesn't take long or Beca begins to feel her legs lose their strength. It is exactly then that her girlfriend adds another finger, sending a ball of lightning into Beca's body, making her collapse back against the wall, but Chloe stays close, making sure she doesn't actually fall.

Beca feels the three fingers move down into her body deeper and deeper before she tumbles over the edge, the moan escaping her mouth is caught by Chloe who pushes her tongue down into her mouth and plays a playful tongue fight until they both really need some air.

"Jesus Christ." Beca pants as she watches Chloe lick her fingers clean.

"Hmmm." She moans and Beca doesn't think there's anything sexier than this right here. "Better than those shots of tequila." Chloe mentions when her fingers are all clean again.


	17. Camping

Prompt: bechloe goes camping

* * *

Of all seasons, Chloe likes fall the most. The days where she can walk outside in the early morning, fog hitting her face and surrounding her being as she drinks a hot chocolate out on the balcony of their apartment. She loves the way the trees look, streets covered in leaves that are all different in color and how it seems like the roads are gleaming just after it's rained. Everything was a little more atmospheric to Chloe, especially at night, with the street lights on.

It's Tuesday evening and Beca took some days off work so they could camp out in the woods. As Chloe sets up the tent, Beca is kicking her way through a big pile of leaves and Chloe doesn't think her girlfriend could be any cuter.

As the sun starts to set, they sit by a campfire Beca made. She spent half an hour hitting two sticks against each other, and even though Chloe told her she had to rub them together, Beca was too stubborn and eventually lit it up with some matches when Chloe wasn't watching.

They roast some marshmallows as Chloe rests her head on Beca's shoulder. "Thanks for going camping with me." She whispers as her eyes follow the way the fire starts to die out.

"Of course, are you kidding? Someone has to fight the bears when they come for us in the middle of the night."

"Becs! There's no bears here!" She giggles. "Wait, are there?" Her eyes widen and her hand finds its way into Beca's.

Beca tells her she checked before leaving and, _no_ , there are no bears here, she chuckles as Chloe still squeamishly clings to her side. Suddenly, the warmth that comes off the fire is nothing compared to the flame inside Beca that gets lit every time Chloe comes in touch with her. "You wanna go for a walk?" Beca's already on her feet when the girl agrees and she drags Chloe up behind her.

They enter the small path behind them and walk uphill for a few minutes until they reach the top. The view is magnificent; there's a small creek running through the basin of the valley beneath them and a certain kind of smell in the air that Chloe can't resist to inhale deeply. As it makes its way into her lungs, the girl feels like it's reviving her insides and a smile forms on her face. "This is beautiful, Becs."

Beca takes her hand and places her lips on it before her eyes move back to the sight of the valley. After a few more minutes of quiet admiring and shared giggles over how pretty it was, Beca searches the place for some small rocks and throws them down; it takes exactly four seconds before they hear it hit the solid ground.

"We should head back before it gets too dark." Chloe brings out sad. She could stay here forever, but she knows they both have bad sense of direction and it wouldn't help to look for their tent in the dark.

Beca agrees and they start to walk back the same way they came from, hands still locked together, until Chloe feels Beca shiver and she then notices it's gotten quite cold. She holds her close to her body until they reach the tent, both anxious to crawl into the warm sleeping bag.

"Chlo, why did you only pack one?!"

"One what?" She asks as she follows Beca into the tent.

"One fucking sleeping bag! It's freezing in here." Beca brings out as she messes around with the zipper on it.

"I thought it's always warm in tents." Chloe whispers embarrassed as she watches Beca enter the bag.

"Yeah, it is. When it's actually warm outside! You're such a dork." Beca can't stand it when the girl pouts in that _stupid_ , cute way.

"You'll just have to lay really close to me." The ginger says with a big grin as she scooches next to her girlfriend, their bodies already pressed together because of the size of the sleeping bag.

"This is the worst." Beca whispers as she hides her face into Chloe's neck and wraps her arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Yeah, the worst." Chloe scoffs.


	18. Jealous

Prompt: after worlds Chloe goes on to study hard to pass Russian lit and studies with a girl classmate who is really pretty. Beca gets jealous popping in on them while they study and spying, Leading to a huge argument like the one in pp2 leading Beca to realize and talk to Chloe about her feelings Thx!

* * *

Beca hates Layla. Always have, always will. She was the girl that walks by the Bellas during lunch and winks at Chloe, like, every day. Not only was she the pretty cheerleader and the hottest girl in school, she was also really smart. Like, 'science-nerd' smart. (Beca never understands a word in science class, so if she needs a nickname for a really smart person, she calls them that.) And it's not like she's jealous Chloe asked Layla to help with her Russian Literature, although she could've just asked her, because a C was good enough, you didn't need an A plus in _everything_.

But Beca understands; Chloe's been behind on this all year and now that she's decided to graduate, she needs all the help she can get. Even if that's from Layla. But Beca gets it. It's a total rational move for Chloe to go to that girl, although, Beca guesses there must be another person as smart as Layla but maybe less hot, but she can't think of anyone on the spot.

She understands all that.

What's eating her alive right now and what she doesn't understand, is why they are laughing. Russian Lit is not something to joke about, and Russian novels are not funny. They are usually very serious, especially the older ones they were forced to read about, when there was not a lot of freedom in Russia and the only way people could tell the truth was through books.

Beca keeps pacing outside Chloe's door, her ears trying to make out what words are used in the room behind the door, but all she can really understand is the laughter. She curses herself and plans to go back to her shared room with Amy, but she hears Chloe laugh once again and the green monster inside Beca gets the bigger hand of her.

"Hey!" Beca stretches out the word as she throws the door open, and then shut again behind her, walking over to the bed where both girls are lying on with books in between them. "What are you guys up to?"

"I told you we were gonna be studying today, Becs." Chloe breaks out in between laughter, and Beca wonders what could've been so funny that she's still laughing over it.

"Really?" Beca asks, resting her hands on Chloe's shoulder, unconsciously claiming Chloe and the girl better know it. "It doesn't sound much like studying." Beca's lips curl to the side and she tilts her head as her eyes stay focused on the pretty woman stretched out on Chloe's bed.

There's an uncomfortable silence as Chloe glares up at Beca, but she keeps her eyes on Layla, before the eyes burning in her face becomes too much and she has no choice but to meet the light blue set of eyes. "No, I mean, I'm just saying, like.. I heard you guys from down stairs, so."

"Alright." Chloe sighs as she gets up from the bed. "Can I talk to you in the hall, Bec." It's not really a question, because the ginger drags her behind her and crosses her arms after she's closed the door. Her head is tilting, and her brows move up, Beca knows all too well what she's telling her without words.

"What?! It was just a statement." Beca lies, feeling cornered by the redhead.

"Becs, I heard you minutes before you even entered the room, okay? Don't lie to me."

And now Beca is really cornered, her back against the wall and Chloe still crossed-armed in front of her. "Well, okay, but it doesn't sound like there's much studying going on! I was just looking out for you, I don't want you to fail another year!" Beca snaps and the way she'd said ' _another_ ' stings herself probably more than the girl in front of her, although she does look kind of hurt.

"Oh really? You're gonna use that against me? Okay, Beca, you can go now."

Chloe looks just like after Beca exploded during the retreat; teary eyes and anger in her voice, that cracks in the middle of her sentence. Beca feels guilty instantly, but she's never been really good at taking things back or apologizing right away. "Chlo, I'm sorry." But suddenly it's out there anyway.

Chloe waits. Probably for an explanation and Beca sighs before giving it to her. "I'm just.. Why her? You could've just asked me, I'm, like, pretty good at Russian Lit." Beca stumbles awkwardly, trying to ignore the eyes on her.

"Beca Mitchell." That's enough for Beca to roll her eyes, because she recognizes the slow use of words and she didn't have to look at her lips to know they're curled into a grin. "Are you jealous?!"

Chloe's laughing and Beca sighs again, because no, she was not. She just doesn't like that girl. Why did it have to be that girl? "I am so not jealous." Beca breaks out and flusters as Chloe comes closer to wipe a strain lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous! I just don't like her." Beca whispers, because Chloe's already so close.

"Why, because she's hot?" Chloe asks with a wink, hand resting on Beca's shoulder.

"Oh my God- no!" Beca can't help but return the giggle as Chloe's hand drops down to hers and their fingers are suddenly intertwined. Beca doesn't complain, though.

"I didn't ask you, because I know you're very busy, Becs." It's true, between her internship, school and planning for The World's, all Beca did besides that was sleep and eat.

"I know." She breathes out heavy, her thumb running over Chloe's knuckle. "I just wish I was in there with you." It looks as though the ginger's eyes get even bluer, but Beca doesn't think that's possible. "Maybe you can like, send her out." Beca chuckles as her body moves forward unknowingly. Beca doesn't even register what is going on until she's on her toes, lips pressed against Chloe's lightly, and she's not sure what to do, but then Chloe smiles against her mouth and she knows that wherever that impulse came from, it's probably a spot Chloe owns inside of her.

"I have to get back. To study." Chloe says when Beca's pulled back from the kiss. She's already backing up towards her room, but her eyes stay on her and Beca watches the slow movement of her hand reaching for the door handle.

"Wait, can I do that again in front of Layla? Just so she knows you're mine?!"

"You wish." Chloe winks before shutting the door.


	19. First Time

It's beca and Chloe's first time having sex since they started dating and beca is really nervous so Chloe takes control? Thanks! :)

* * *

Beca feels Chloe move on top of her as their mouths stay connected and she feels that same feeling she does every time their make out session intensifies; that heavy feeling that drops low into her stomach and her heart going a thousand miles an hour. She feels like a teenage boy who gets to go to second base for the first time, and she really wish she didn't need air to keep going, that Chloe's movements against her body were enough to keep her alive, but it doesn't unfortunately and she breaks up the kiss.

"You okay?" Chloe asks while running her tongue over her bottom lip.

They've been dating for about eight months now. In the beginning, it was like hanging out with your best friend, which Chloe happens to also be, and they'd just be together all the time, holding hands, occasionally a peck on the lips during lunch or a goodnight's kiss, nothing more. About two months ago, they started to actually do more than that. They started to actually kiss. First, it was still really innocent. Just their lips pressing against each other over and over, hands lying still on each other's hips or their cheeks. But then one night, Chloe's tongue swiped over her bottom lip, and she parted her lips instantly, giving Chloe access to her mouth.

"I don't really know what to do." Beca sniffs with a smile.

It had been no secret that Beca has never been with a girl before, which is why her ginger girlfriend took her sweet time, never pressuring her into doing anything she wasn't ready for. But it was hard, not giving into the urges she had, which is why she must've apologized a hundred times to Beca for running her tongue along her lips and asking for entrance that first time their tongues danced together. She didn't wanna rush her, but Beca just told her it was fine. Unexpected, but fine. And after that, Beca tried to initiate a French kiss, which didn't go quite as smoothly as Chloe had done it, but the laughs they shared against each other's lips were just as good as kissing.

Now, every time they kiss, they don't end with giggles and cuddling anymore. They end with numb lips, heavy breathing and hickeys all over.

"Do you wanna..?" Chloe asks careful as she places kisses on her girlfriend's jaw.

"Yes." Beca almost moans, because of the contact Chloe makes with her hand underneath her shirt.

Chloe moves up though, sitting on Beca's lap with her hands resting on the girl's abdomen. "Are you sure?"

Beca nods quickly; she is sure. "I just don't know, like, where to put my hands or what to do."

Chloe reaches for Beca's hands and she moves them towards her girlfriend, thinking she's just gonna hold them while she explains what to do. Instead, Beca's chest tightens at the contact her hands have made. She swallows away the saliva in her mouth while her eyes stay focused on her hands that are around her girlfriend's breasts, with Chloe's hands above hers, holding them in place.

"Do you like that?"

Beca's not sure she does. It's all a little awkward and weird, which both don't work well with Beca's mind, because it's racing right now. "I don't know." She answers truthfully. "It's kind of forced." As soon as the words have left her lips, she watches her girlfriend release the grip she has on her hands, and now it's just Beca's hands on Chloe's chest.

"How about you just.. feel around on your own?" Chloe brings out with a chuckle, hanging her head down before carefully meeting Beca's gaze again when she doesn't feel her hands moving.

Beca thinks for a second, lost into Chloe's eyes is where she finds an idea. "How about uhm-" She moves her hands off of Chloe and onto the bed, pushing her body to a sitting position and she meets the girl there. "How about this?" She asks as she closes the gap between them, one hand behind Chloe's neck and the other underneath her shirt, massaging her left boob.

Beca feels like it's easier to try out stuff like this when their lips are connected, so she doesn't have to worry about her awkward stumbling for words or Chloe laughing at her flustered cheeks.

Right now, she's good. Really good, actually. She feels like she's on fire, that's how hot she is. And when Chloe pulls away, she's glad to be able to catch her breath. That's what she thinks at least, because when her eyes slowly open, she's just in time to witness Chloe throwing her shirt over her head and Beca's eyes linger on the item on the floor as a red bra follows.

"Oh shit." Beca whispers between grinned teeth as she stares at Chloe's chest.

"It'll be better like this." Chloe explains as she takes off Beca's shirt too, but leaves her bra on.

They lie back down on the bed and minutes of rough and teasing kisses go by. During, Chloe had grabbed Beca's hands once again and lightly placed them on her butt, so Beca could decide for herself what she wants to do with it. Although she doesn't hesitate and uses both hands to hold onto Chloe's behind.

Beca is getting too hot, now. She needs something more, Chloe's touches don't do anymore. "Chlo-" She pants and Chloe, who's halfway down biting skin on her chest, looks up a little so their eyes can meet. "Chlo, I-" Another moan leaves her mouth, because even though Chloe is looking at her, doesn't mean her mouth stops moving. "I need uh-" Even if her mind was crystal clear and her thoughts weren't all over the place, she'd still not be able to end that sentence. So she's glad Chloe understands.

"This?" She whispers as her hands undo Beca's button on her pants and when Beca nods needy, she throws the pants down her legs and onto the floor as well. "Becs, you need to help me here, though." She says when her lips are back at Beca's face and she keeps her hands on the brunette's hip, unsure what she actually demands.

"I need your mouth here." Beca smiles against Chloe's cheek, who takes quick notion and moves her hand in between Beca's legs. Immediately, Beca lets out a high pitched scream as contact is made and Chloe catches her next moan with her lips. Before Beca actually realizes what her hand is doing, it's already in her girlfriend's pants, brushing against the thin material, drawing circles on it before slipping it to the side and then it's Chloe's voice that's echoing through the bedroom.

Beca is the first to finish, _of course she is_ , and when Chloe's fingers have ridden it out, her hand moves down her own pants and she starts to help Beca find the right spot. It just takes a little shift of her hand and then Chloe's walls clench around Beca's fingers, her body's still trembling as she lays on top of Beca, trying to steady her heart beat that's basically beating out of her chest right now.

"Was that good?" Beca brings out when she's found her voice again, unsure if what she did was actually satisfying.

Chloe brings her head up off her girlfriend's shoulder, still a little lost for air, she kisses Beca and smiles against her lips. "We should practice more."


	20. Double Date

Au: bechloe and karmy double date?

* * *

"Amy, could you at least pretend you're trying?!"

Chloe never thinks of herself as ' _bossy_ '. Mainly because she's not the _boss_. When Aubrey graduated two years ago and left Barden, Beca took over the roll as leader of the Bellas, but Chloe became her sidekick and, yes, she was the one who was always serious during practice, while even Beca would mess around sometimes, but they need that. Now, the couple just started their senior year of college and Chloe is more serious than ever. She just needs people to try their hardest, especially the freshmen who think they can just join an a cappella group for fun and think this is not the most important thing in the world.

They were lucky Emily was the first to try out at auditions, because they knew they had at least one good one in the pocket. But as Chloe scams the auditorium right now, she wonders if these are the kind of people she wants to leave the precious Barden Bellas name to.

"Chlo, just chill down. It's only first practice, remember?"

Beca was always right there to calm her down whenever she lost control over herself. Even though she was excited to graduate with her girlfriend this year, Chloe was also scared. Scared, because she will be out of control for the first time. No input in the dance routine or the songs, nothing she could say or do that would prevent them from failing and dragging the good name of the Barden Bellas through the dirt.

"I promise she can do better." A tiny, redhead named Karma brought out while holding onto Amy. Chloe thought she reminded her of herself, because she, in oppose to Amy, was passionate about dancing and singing, she always gave 110% and talked to Chloe about dance moves before the first class had even started.

So, of course, after Karma's audition where she sang Tomorrow from the musical Annie, which was reason enough for Chloe to accept her on the spot, the two captains both agreed they needed this girl in their group. But the girl would only join if her girlfriend, the dancing disaster, was accepted, too. Which Amy wasn't, because she did The Elmo Song and even though it was probably an act of resistance against her girlfriend, and Beca thought it was hilarious, they decided they couldn't accept her. They changed their minds after Karma gave them the ultimatum.

"No." The blonde freshman shakes her head while Karma's face turns to shock. "I don't think I can do better. This is like the best dance moves I got."

"You did the chicken dance during inprov, Amy!" Chloe snaps, eyes wide and on the edge of crying.

"Yeah, and that's the best I got." Amy responds and Beca chuckles at the A plus comebacks this girl's got.

"Becs, this is not funny! We are preparing them to take over the group; we can't have the Bellas doing the chicken dance during the Championships!" And there are the tears, running down the ginger's cheeks and dropping down on her pink shirt.

"Babe, come on, don't cry please." Beca pleads as she takes her girlfriend in her arms.

"Ah!" Amy sequels and Beca can only assume Karma hit her, because, let's face it, they are basically the young version of Chloe and herself, and Chloe would totally hit her in order to get her to apologize. "Okay! I'm sorry. I won't do the chicken dance anymore." Amy whispers to confirm Beca's assumption.

"And she'll try harder." Karma continues for Amy, giving her an angry look, but Amy just sighs as she rolls her eyes.

"It's fine." Beca releases her body from Chloe's and stands next to her hand in hand. "Hey, how about we get to know each other a little better. Tonight, dinner? What d' you say?"

They all agree on a small pizza place near campus and they meet there around six, to Chloe's surprise Karma and Amy are there before the older couple.

"You guys are early." Beca sniffs with a laugh as she holds out the chair for Chloe.

"Yeah, Karma is a time freak." Amy says with a shrug which earns her a fist to the shoulder. "Ah, really Karms?"

"You guys are so cute." Chloe giggles as she watches the couple share laughs. "How long have you been together?" She asks as Beca orders her a dry white wine and a vodka Redbull for herself since Amy and Karma already have their two coke's on the table.

"Too long." Amy replies, not being able to hide her smile.

"Shut up! We've been friends forever." Karma turns to Chloe as she continues. "We knew each other ever since we were little, but didn't actually realize our feelings for each other until high school, where we became a couple."

"Uh, you're skipping like a big part." Amy interrupts. "Like how we pretended to be a couple first, because Karma here needed her attention fix."

"What?!" Beca brings out enthusiastic. This was the kind of things she loved to hear about.

"Yeah." Amy just nods back. "Long story, dude. Anyway, while we were faking being girlfriends, I fell in love with her, confessed my feelings for her and got like, pushed 30 feet underground."

"I didn't do that!" Karma says shocked as she laughs along with the group. "I was just, you know.. Not ready to accept that back then. I was a stupid kid, what was I supposed to do? I was in denial."

Chloe keeps her eyes on Karma, smilingly telling her she understands.

"A dick is what you were." Amy brings out and she and Beca laugh about that for a full minute, only stopping because their cheeks and stomach hurt too much.

"God, I like you guys." Beca says when she's got control over her breathing again.

"I think we're gonna be really fast friends." Karma says happily before her face changes to confused, because now Chloe and Beca are laughing like crazy and the younger couple has no idea what they're cracking up about.


	21. Video Games

Au prompt: bechloe playing video games like black ops or something

* * *

"Are you playing that game again?"

It has been a good 96 hours since the new Call Of Duty came out. Beca had camped out in front of the local game store to get it as soon as possible. Chloe knew Beca loved video games enough to do that. What she didn't know, was that Beca is actually insane, because she took off a week from work to play the game continuously. Which is what she has been doing for the last few days; not even stopping to sleep; yesterday Chloe actually had to turn off the game since Beca fell asleep with Cheetos still in her mouth and the controller firm in her hands.

She looked cute though.

"What are you doing back here? Did you forget something?" Beca mumbles as Chloe takes off her coat and stops in her track towards the kitchen.

"Beca.. I've been working a ten hour shift." Chloe says star struck, unaware if her girlfriend is joking or not. "Have you been playing this entire time?"

"Yeah, you don't think I see you, do you?" Beca grins with her teeth pressed together as she hits the different buttons fast. "You fucking shit, die!" She yells at the screen in front of her.

Okay, so Beca looks like she hasn't showered for three days (which could totally be the case) and her hair is one, big mess, but somehow Chloe still thinks she looks good. Maybe it's her passion that is streaming through her fingers into the television screen. Maybe it's the fact that she's vulgar, which is normally not something Chloe would approve of, but when it's pointed at fictional characters, she's okay with it. Beca was focusing all her attention onto the army man she is leading, named Alex Mason as Chloe found out the second night Beca got the game; she'd fallen asleep and Chloe punched her awake, screaming ' _who the fuck Alex Mason'_ was, because Beca was saying his name in a dream. Beca must've laughed at her for a good four minutes before she was able to tell her it was the name of the agent in the game.

Chloe is almost hypnotized by her girlfriend, her eyes following the way her teeth bite down on her bottom lip as she sneaks up on an enemy, then blowing out bad words as if it's air as she kills the opponent. Chloe can't help but giggle at the mess that is Beca Mitchell.

"Alright, I'm sorry babe. You wanna watch a movie?" Beca speaks through her yawning as she stretches her arms out and makes the cutest noises possible. "Like The Notebook or some soppy crap?"

Chloe was kind of planning on watching something of the sort, but instead she walks over to the couch, untangles the controller from Beca's hand (who's giving her an ' _are you serious'_ look with the smile to match) and starts a new game.

"Okay, how does this work?" The redhead laughs after trying to figure out the buttons, but accidently dropping a hand grenade on herself.

Beca teaches her the basics and then grabs a second controller as they enter the warzone. "Okay, babe, you go left. There is only one fucker there, I'll get the others."

Chloe likes this. Not necessarily the game (she doesn't even know how to make the soldier run), but more so the connecting with Beca. Most of the things they do together are at Chloe's recommendation. Musicals, movie theatres, even diners. _("But Beca, you love food!" –"Yes, but I don't like people, we went over this yesterday, Chlo!_ ") But this is Beca's thing. And if Beca loves it, Chloe's sure she'll love it as well.

"Wait, what was shooting again?" Chloe asks, looking at the controller as she tries to remember what Beca told her.

"Chlo, you're getting killed! Move!"

Chloe starts to move the stick, which is the only thing she can remember of the controls; moving. But, in all her confusion, instead of moving away from the target, she runs right at him and before she knows it, she's dead. "Becs!" She shrieks and shoves the girl next to her. "You didn't protect me!"

"I killed seven people who were shooting at you, you dumbass. You were right in sight!"

Chloe lets herself fall back on the couch. "I can't believe you didn't have my back." She pouts, eyes twinkling as they stare at Beca.

"You're such an idiot." Beca chuckles and lies down next to her, hand brushing over her girlfriend's thigh as she moves.

"You know, we could still catch the seven thirty movie if we leave now?" Chloe asks, but the look in Beca's eyes is enough of an answer. "How about some dinner at-" She can't finish her sentence, because Beca's groans are too loud.

Chloe assumes it might not be a good day to go out, anyway. It would take about six hours to get Beca cleaned up and ready for the outside world. They eventually settle for a nice and quiet night inside; no other people, including agent Alex Mason.


	22. Amnesia

Hey your fics are amazing! If you get the time though can you do one based off of the song amnesia by 5 seconds of summer. You can choose which of them is the one who left and stuff. Just whatever you want. Thanks!

* * *

Chloe is fine. Yes, Beca left her to get back together with Jesse exactly six weeks ago, today. But she was fine. She'd spend most of her time with Stacie and Aubrey, who'd always try way too hard to keep her mind off of Beca. Chloe tells them she is fine, curls her lips the way they would when she'd see Beca trying to cook in their kitchen or whenever she'd roll over in bed and hold onto her body as tight as she could. And she knows the smile is matching, but her insides are nowhere near the same. They're not broken as the cliché songs tell you about. They're just mixed. Her heart is in the pit of her stomach, sometimes beating, sometimes not, but whenever Stacie would mention her still best friend's name, Beca, it would move up into her throat. And she'd curl her lips like she always would when she'd fake a smile; knowing it had to be a believable one (because everyone always stared at her when someone mentioned Beca), she just thought back at her now ex-girlfriend.

She'd think of simple things, like her smile. How her eyes would shrink and her tongue would sometimes slip between her lips when she was really cracking up over something. And Chloe could only stare, taking all of Beca's little things in. Her smile was her favorite thing to watch. But there was so much more, like her hair. How it would dance through the cold, winter nights when she told Chloe she wanted to take a walk, because it was snowing and Beca loved the snow.

Beca was extraordinary to Chloe. She liked things that were extraordinary and this was just one of the many; Beca would rather walk around in a few inches of snow at 3 a.m. on a Thursday night, instead of a walk around the beach on a sunny vacation day. Beca Mitchell didn't live for the weekends or the vacations; she brought the best out of every moment. And she brought the best out of Chloe.

Chloe tries to remember Beca's little things as Stacie tells the group of friends Beca is doing _great_ ; that her and Jesse are _great_. And Chloe thinks back to when it was Beca and her. The sympathetic eyes turn to her again and she smiles her fake smile again, trying to get her eyes to shine like they always would when Beca didn't notice she was staring at her, and she was just simply Beca. She didn't do anything great, like mixing music, or something silly, like slow dancing to the new Skrillex tune. She was just simply being. Her face wasn't smug or angry; it was just resting, not a single muscle that was tense. It was just Beca.

Chloe listens to the stories Stacie tells, though she feels like she's eavesdropping, like she's not supposed to hear it. But she's glad she is, because hearing Beca is happy makes her happy. Although it's not that old happiness, like when Beca bought her flowers on her way home from work and Chloe sniffed them; somehow the plants smelled like glee. Instead, this happiness makes her lungs shrink to almost nothing. It feels like she can't breathe, yet she still does.

When she finally makes it to bed after another long day, the memory of Beca won't do anymore. The first picture she opens on her phone is the last one she took. Beca's not looking at the camera, but her eyes glance over to her and her lips are smirking. For the first time in a long time, Chloe's lips move automatically into a smile, one she has been trying so hard to reenact ever since Beca left. And her heart moves back into her chest, growing three sizes and beating rapidly. Her lungs start back up again, filling with what they've been missing for so long. And Chloe tries to fall asleep, remembering how Beca used to lay all pressed up against her, hoping that when she awakes, Beca will be next to her. Hoping, like she would every night, that it was all a bad dream.

Before she drifts off, Stacie texts her to check up on her and Chloe tells her she's fine.

But she's not fine at all.


	23. Fitness Center

If you're taking prompts then could you do one where Chloe is back from the gym and beca asks her to join her in the pool to 'cool down' hahaha

* * *

Beca loves the new fitness center. And she'd never thought she'd say that about a place that is made for exercise, but she really loves it.

Chloe was always the sportive one of the two, but ever since they both have crazy work schedules, Beca tries to participate in her girlfriend's healthy lifestyle more. So when Chloe goes for her daily morning jog, Beca joins her on her skateboard. She tried to jog with once, but Chloe runs like there's cops chasing her and Beca ends up ten feet from where they started, sitting on the pavement, panting, waiting for her girlfriend to return.

So running wasn't her thing, which is why she'd ride her skateboard instead; still spending time with Chloe without killing her lungs. When Chloe found out there was a gym within walking distance from their apartment, Beca wasn't too thrilled about it. That was until she heard there was also a pool, which is perfect for Beca. Swimming only takes minimal effort, which is basically Beca's middle name.

The center is only a three minute walk from the apartment she and Chloe have rented, so they're there almost every day after work. Well, Chloe is in the gym. Beca is to be found in the pool all day. Not because she's a good swimmer, though. She likes the water, especially the one spot in the right back, because from there on out, you can look through the window into the fitness part. And there was no better view than Chloe Beale on a treadmill.

Beca could get used to this. An empty swimming pool, her body floating in the water as her eyes follow every single move her girlfriend's body makes. Chloe Beale's body movements are an art on its own; her long, muscled legs pushing her body forward on the machine, strong arms moving in sync with her torso, drops of sweat on her face as she sings along to the music playing through her earbuds.

"I think you're ready for your cool down." The walk from the pool to the gym is only a few feet, she just has to go through a single door and then Beca's standing next to her girlfriend. The small hairs on her arms are standing up, because of the difference in temperature. The air in the pool is hot and stifling, whereas the gym area is cooled for obvious reasons.

"Beca, I just started." The redhead has taken off her earbuds while jumping of the treadmill and Beca is still, after all these years, surprised at how light blue Chloe's eyes are as they stare into her soul. She doesn't ever have to command her lips to curl; they smile back at Chloe effortless.

When a sweaty hand runs over Beca's arm, she gets goosebumps for other reasons than the circulation of air in the building and it takes her a second before her body can move again.

"Becs-" And it's that damn giggle that makes Beca's heart skip a beat. "- I'm not getting in the pool."

"Come on, swimming is also training. Did you know it's the only kind of exercise that requires you to use all of your muscles?"

"I can think of something else that trains all of our muscles."

Beca could expect that reply from her flirty girlfriend. "Not all of them. Only swimming does that." Beca notes with a tip of the head, a quick wink and a small smirk.

She's been so lost in the touch of Chloe's hand in hers, she can't remember when they made it through the door, but they're suddenly standing on the edge of the pool, Chloe's other hand on her hip as her eyes move through the room. "It's nice here. I can see why you like it."

And it is. There's music softly playing, but besides that, it's quiet. Beca can almost hear the water dripping of her barely naked body.

"But I'm serious, I still have twenty minutes to go, I can't get wet. From the pool, that is."

Chloe winks and Beca feels her breath hitch, but she just rolls her eyes to hide it. "Very funny. I was actually just planning on having a swim together. But fine, go back to your machines then." Beca has to look away to hide her smile like she always does when she's faking being angry at her girlfriend.

"Are you jealous?" She's smirking, Beca knows it, _feels_ it, without even moving her eyes to the girl. "Because I'm on them? Moving on them? Sweating on them?" Her voice is low, whispered almost, and the grip she had on Beca's hip has tightened now.

"Oh-kay!" Beca rubs her hands together before picking her girlfriend up from the tiled floor; one arm under her thighs, the other around her back. "Now, when I said ' _cool down'_ , I didn't really mean it like that-"

"Beca Mitchell, don't you dare!" Chloe shrieks as she tries to get out of Beca's arms.

"- But you really do need to cool down, babe."

The last thing Beca hears before the water splashes up from the pool is Chloe telling her she hates her, which only makes Beca laugh harder.


	24. Should've Been Us

I believe their are a lot of similar versions but would love to see your take on it Prompt: Beca becomes a famous producer and Chloe becomes successful herself, Beca creates an award winning song about her and Chloe confronts her about it? Thanks :)

* * *

Beca's dream was always to be the best she could be, and even when she was convinced she couldn't do better, it still wasn't enough. Maybe she talked herself into thinking that way, that she had to be the best in something in order to mean something in this world. Maybe the reason is hidden somewhere in her fucked up childhood. It doesn't really matter, because whatever it is, it caused her to be where she is now. Which is on the list of 'Best New Music Producer'.

Beca always loved music, but she felt like she had to excel in it. Which is why, when she was notified her work was " _not original_ " in her senior year of college, she said goodbye to everything else in her life apart from music, including her girlfriend at the time and all her friends. She moved to California and started from square one. It was tough, some days she didn't have enough money to eat, some nights she spent on the cold Los Angeles park benches.

Beca doesn't regret moving, though. All that hard work paid off in the end. She has her own office in one of the world's most beautiful cities, gets to work with amazing artists and is praised by many in her field. Beca Mitchell has accomplished her goal. She has excelled. She has succeeded.

However, this is not how she'd figured "success" would feel like. She has a beautiful apartment, nothing major as that is not Beca's style, but she comes home to it being empty every day. And although she never thought she was one of those people who needed someone, she's been lonely lately. No one to talk to about her day, about her work, about her new hit single.

It was expected Beca's mind would wonder back to the girl she left behind five years ago. Chloe Beale. One night, it got too much and Beca went to check up on her Facebook, which she knew was a mistake beforehand, but she did it anyway. She went through her pictures, from the most recent ones (Chloe with some guys, Chloe with some girls, Chloe looking happy), to a few years back when Chloe apparently did volunteering work in Africa, to eventually five years ago. Beca's hit with her own face next to Chloe's, many pictures of them are still there and the feeling in her chest gets back. It's like there's a weight pressing on her lungs and heart, crushing them fast as she gasps for air.

That night was two months ago and Chloe hasn't left Beca's mind since. She's been working with a new artist on a song and tonight it gets played for the first time, live. Beca's kind of scared. It's unlike any other song she's ever produced; it's very clear this is about love and, of course, the beat gets you dancing, but if you just listen to the lyrics, it makes you want to curl up in bed and cry all night. Or maybe that's just Beca.

 _Walking 'round with my head down  
But I can't hide with these high heels on  
Downtown in a thick crowd  
But it's just you that my mind is on  
Dressed up, got my heart messed up  
You got yours and I got mine  
It's unfair that I still care  
And I wonder where you are tonight_

Beca's glad she doesn't actually have to be on stage while the song plays. She gets to watch the reaction of the crowd from out the back. She was never a fan of award shows, which is why she'd usually pass. But she wanted to see what people's first reaction would be to the track. So far, she doesn't see horrific faces. Just people dancing next to the stage.

 _Thinking it could be different  
But maybe we missed it, yeah  
Thinking it could be different  
It could, it could  
It should've been us_

Personally, the song screams Chloe's name, but Beca just hopes that's only in her own head.

 _Could've been the real thing  
Now we'll never know for sure  
We were crazy, but amazing  
Baby we both know  
It should've been us_

When the song has ended, Beca watches the crowd applaud and though a smile forms on her face, she still feels empty inside, she's still alone; no one to share this moment with. She leaves the show straight after, uninterested in the rest of the evening. She could use that time better to work on her next track as she drives towards her studio.

When she gets there however, she sees a girl sitting in the waiting room. Not a girl anymore, a woman now. Her eyes still baby blue, her hair still beautifully red, her smile still brighter than the sun. "Chloe?"

"Hey!" The girl jumps up, admiring Beca from top to bottom before snapping out of her head. "Oh, yeah, I tried to get your number, but after secretary number four, I figured it would be easier to just drive down here."

Beca scratches the back of her head. "Oh, you live around here?" She immediately hates her question. That's not what's important, she should've asked her why she's here. Why she wanted her number. "I mean uh, what are you doing here?"

"I heard your song." Her answer is quick and honest, like Beca remembers the girl being.

"Oh." Her mouth breathes out while her jaw dropped. She doesn't know what to think. "Did you like it?"

Chloe takes a step towards her and Beca forgets how to breathe, but when she finally does, and she's breathing in Chloe again after all these years, it's more like she hasn't breathed for those five years and she's only now just starting again.

"I've never had a song written about me."

Chloe winks, and Chloe smiles, and Beca can feel her cheeks fluster, her heart beating, her insides turning, her blood running through her veins. She's alive again.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" She asks and Chloe nods in agreement. When they exit the building, Chloe's hand slips in hers and she's not sure what is going on or what this night will bring. All she knows is, she's never letting go of that hand again.


	25. Rave

Hey can you do a prompt where Beca and Chloe are at a rave

* * *

"What the fuck is a rave?"

Beca was under the assumption that 'a night out' meant their usually club, but she could've guessed there was something else going on. Could've known by how Chloe's eyes sparkled more, how she was grinning the entire walk over here, how she packed a bag. Beca doesn't even wanna know what's in there, her answer to the question where they were going was scary enough. A rave. What even is that? It doesn't sound like a real thing, more like something someone yelled who was popping pills or something. They're not even inside yet and Beca can already hear, _feel_ , the pounding of the music, the light flashes come out from under the doors and Beca already dislikes this place.

"Chlo, seriously, what is this?" She didn't know she was holding her girlfriend's hand so tight until Chloe bends her fingers in that way she always does when Beca was freaking out. "Sorry." She releases her grip, but not the hand. Beca never liked the unknown. She feels like she has to check it out first, just to know where it is, what kind of people there are, what she should wear, bring cash money or do they take card here? Beca doesn't know. And Beca needs to know.

It's not so much that she can't be spontaneous, but it has to be little things, like buying Chloe a rose before going to dinner, or go to a place she knows isn't filled with people, like the snooker center just out of town. But the door they're standing in front of right now, screams for Beca to make a run for it. This is everything she can't do.

Then Chloe smiles and her hand squeezes hers in reassurance, and most of the worries slip of Beca's shoulder, off of her body and onto the pavement. Somehow, being with Chloe, was all the safety and familiarity she needs.

When they make it inside, Beca's surprised to see the club isn't completely stocked with people; sure, around the DJ table, there's a crowd, but overall, most of the dance floor has small groups of people dancing, and it's somehow not that intimidating anymore.

"I thought you'd like the music here." Chloe yells close to her ear to overcome the noise the DJ is producing. And Beca does. She wouldn't ever listen to it by herself, alone in her room, because somehow there's no depth in music without lyrics to her. She needs lyrics, even if there's just a few lines, even if most of them are the same, it doesn't matter. She just needs them to drown out her thoughts, which this house music doesn't do. But dancing also drains the brain and, unfortunately, there are no clubs where you can dance to Halsey for instance, so Beca's accepted that this is the kind of music they hear when they go out.

It's not bad music, though. Beca likes to mix as well. But she always needs lyrics in them.

"You want a drink?" Beca asks while she heads towards the bar. When she returns, the two beverages almost fall out of her hands. _What the fuck is Chloe Beale doing?_ She's got her bag on the floor and in her hands holding two small sticks that are lighting up the air around her and Beca knew she didn't wanna know what was in that bag.

The girl is dancing while swaying the sticks around her, moving them fast, over her head and back to her front, while twisting her wrists continuously.

"Chlo? What's-" She doesn't really wanna be an ass, especially because her girlfriend looks really cute and happy, and Beca's sure she'll fall in love even more tonight, but that happens after this confusion is swept away. "-are you doing?"

"I'm glowsticking!" Her voice is overly excited and Beca just shakes her head, because _of course_ she's glowsticking.

"I don't think that's a thing, babe." She yells back, downing her vodka Red Bull at the end of her sentence. Which is a good thing because next thing she knows, Chloe has taken her hands and pressed two objects alike the ones she's holding in her small hands. "No!" Beca says firm, but ten seconds later, Chloe's body is around her and her hands are on her wrists, and damn it, Beca Mitchell is being taught the art of glowsticking.

It's actually really hard, to get the sticks to move like Chloe's move; her sticks leave a pattern in the air, mostly circles but occasionally a whole other shape that intrigues Beca and get her to stare at the movements Chloe's hands leave behind. Chloe looks kind of breathtaking to be honest, the sticks and her eyes are lighting up the room, her hair is floating as she jumps up and down, and then there's the smile of course. She's probably laughing because Beca's not even trying to get the sticks to move in sync, she's just pounding them with the rhythm her arms and hands have taken on. But Beca doesn't care, she'll do anything to keep that smile going.

"I said, you're just dancing with the glowsticks in your hands, Becs!" Chloe screams for the second time, because Beca couldn't understand a word she said the first time. _This music is really fucking loud_.

"You're just jealous, because I can do this better than you." Beca winks and then that smile is back on her girlfriend's face.

And although glowsticking might be the stupidest thing Beca's ever done, she'd go here every night if she could just see that smile once again


	26. Sick

Hey! If you write prompts can you done where beca has been feeling sick lately and Chloe tries to play it off like she doesn't care but then beca fakes as if she fell (hard) and Chloe comes rushing to the rescue.

* * *

Chloe knows Beca a little too well, you could say. She knows this is what she'd always do when she didn't wanna go out for the day. Chloe has no problem with staying in every once in a while, but it's not just clubs or restaurants that Beca doesn't wanna go to today.

"Are you coming?" Chloe asks while searching for her car keys under the couch, though there's no logical reason to look there. Chloe hears Beca groan from the other side of the room as an answer to her question. "Babe, we need to get groceries, will you please get ready?"

"I can't, I'm sick." She whines, and lies.

Chloe knows Beca hates grocery shopping, she absolutely hates it. Whenever Chloe drags her down to the store, she ends up racing the cart with her tiny body on top of it, she grabs way too much Nachos, which Chloe doesn't realize until they're at the check-out, and she tends to throw all the healthy stuff out of the cart. Chloe's sure she does all that just to punish her for bringing Beca with.

"You're not sick, Becs." Chloe simply states as she puts on her coat, but her fiancée is still not moving or making any attempt to get out the lazy chair.

"I really am sick this time."

And it's the way she pouts her lips and raises her shoulders, putting her two hands intertwined on one side of her face; she looks adorable and Chloe can't really fight adorable. "Fine, I'll go by myself!" She surrenders, throwing her hands up in the air as she heads towards the door. She hears Beca scream she loves her just before she slams the door shut behind her.

Chloe actually likes to get groceries. She makes lists and only ever gets what's on there, in order to avoid getting home with a lot of stuff you don't need. She also makes sure to eat before going out to the store, because she knows what happens when you go grocery shopping while being hungry.

When she makes it back home, with only the two bags of necessities in her hands, she's not surprised her fiancée is no longer in the chair. Beca probably went back to bed, because it is a Saturday and it is before noon, so chances are you'll find Beca in bed then.

Chloe decides to empty to bags first, so that the kitchen is clean and the cabinets are full, before she goes to check up on Beca. She enters their bedroom, but Beca isn't there. Just when she wants to turn around, Chloe hears a disgusting noise coming from the bathroom. "Becs? Are you throwing up?" One hand covering her mouth and the other on the doorknob as she awaits an answer.

"Don't come in."

That is Chloe's sign to go in. "Becs, are you alright?" Beca's kneeled down in front of the toilet and Chloe went to sit behind her, her hands automatically getting her hair out of her face and softly running her fingers through the dark locks of hair. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you were actually sick."

Beca just groans as she flushes the toilet. "I hate throwing up." She states as she gets up and washes her face and mouth, Chloe following her every move with her hand on Beca's back.

"I'm really sorry." She feels like it needs to be said again. "No more grocery shopping." Chloe smiles soft at the grumpy girl in front of her who's taking a seat on the floor and Chloe follows.

"Fuck the groceries, no more eating an entire bag of Nachos before 10 a.m., that's what got me here." Beca groans as she rests her head on the girl's shoulder.

And Chloe sighs, because _of course_ Beca got sick of eating too much and she makes a mental note to just drag her with her next time they need groceries. But for now, she keeps her body close to her, one arm around her as she kisses Beca's forehead.

Chloe will preach when she feels a bit better.


	27. The Girl is Mine

Hey love your work! Prompt: Beca and Chloe after the retreat just started dating but they barely spend time together because chloes been busy with every other Bella that seem to need her for things And graduation and worlds and Beca gets clingy and jealous? " we need her " " but she's MY gf" type thing?

* * *

Beca's not sure what she expected dating Chloe Beale would be like. She had a feeling it would be the most comfortably uncomfortable thing ever, like how she would have to push Chloe off of her every second, because ' _people were staring'_ or something, while Beca would secretly like it. Or being dragged to karaoke night every Tuesday and Thursday. Or something else that was totally Chloe's thing and Beca could pretend to hate it, while secretly loving it. Or maybe she'd just love spending time with her girlfriend.

But she was wrong in every field, because she could have never imagined life as Chloe's girlfriend would be like this.

"Stacie needs me to go over her routine again, she says Fat Amy was distracting her during practice and now she missed the entire choreo. Rain check?"

That's how she cancelled their first lunch date. It wasn't really a big deal, Beca just gave the flowers she bought to Jesse, who passed them on to Aubrey and earned himself some points with that.

"I can't babe, Cynthia-Rose wants to discuss some outfits."

That was the day after when Beca asked if she wanted to check out a local band that was playing down town that night.

And in between all the Bellas taking up her time, she had to study for her Russian Lit exams, Beca knew that. She tried to help her a few times, but Chloe would tell her how she'd distract her, and although it gained Beca some good make-out sessions, she eventually was kicked out of her girlfriend's room.

Tonight, Beca has a reservation for two at a restaurant that's way too fancy for the couple, but it's their two week's anniversary. Beca never thought she'd be the girl who would do 'weekly anniversary celebrations', but to her it's more of an excuse to spend time with Chloe. She hasn't seen her at all today, and yesterday only for a few minutes until Aubrey called and of course Chloe had to take it.

"Chlo, where are you? We have to leave in thirty minutes or we'll lose the table." Beca screamed towards the phone that was lying on her bed as she wiggled herself into the skinny jeans. She couldn't go out in the sweats she's been wearing all day.

"Yeah, I'm finishing up here right now with Fat Amy, we should be there in five."

Beca knew those five would turn into ten and the ten would turn into twenty, as she stares at the clock hanging in the kitchen, telling her they only have eight more minutes left. She can't help the tapping of her fingers on her thigh and the nervous lip biting as she moves around on the couch.

When the door flies open, Beca jumps up and is met with her girlfriend and Amy.

"Hey babe." Chloe smiles and her hands make its way over to her cheeks, but Beca's face is not really inviting to the girl lips.

"We have to go, you can change in the car if you want to." Beca almost got them both out of the door when she hears footsteps running down the stairs and then there's the call of Chloe's name.

"No!" She snaps as she turns around back into the Bellas house, immediately seeing the fear in the youngest Bella's eyes. "Chloe can't help you, or anyone tonight. She has other plans. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own." She feels Chloe's hand on her back as she spits the words out, but it doesn't do its work to calm her down.

"I just thought.. I was going over the lines, and I was just not sure what-" Emily stumbles and Cynthia-Rose backs her up.

"Yeah, I agree with Legacy. I think we should go over the lines again."

Beca suddenly hears a few other Bellas agreeing from out the other room. "Look, I'm sure you can figure it out together."

"But we need Chloe!"

"Yeah, we need our ginger Cap'." Fat Amy nods.

"Okay, guys-" Beca's smiling, but there's rage within her eyes. "-You do not _need_ Chloe. I _need_ her, and you've been taking up all our time over these past two weeks." Beca tells herself she needs to lower her voice, because she's basically yelling and she doesn't wanna intimidate the group, just letting them know she's serious about this for once. "Now we're just gonna have a quiet night out, I don't want any phone calls or text messages, alright?"

The group nods and Chloe chuckles from behind Beca.

"Alright, she'll find you all tomorrow morning, so don't come into our room." It's not the way she wanted it to sound, but for once, she thinks it'd be nice if the two weren't awoken by one or multiple Bellas, storming into their room in the early hours. For once, she wants to wake up by Chloe's hands roaming her body, kissing her lips and falling back to sleep with her face buried in her neck. That's all she wants.

"Okay, let's go." Beca takes her girlfriend by the hand and leads them to the car. On the way over, Chloe tells her she's sure the girls won't interrupt them, but when they make it to the restaurant, Beca hears Chloe's phone buzz. Before she could tell her to ' _go ahead and answer it_ ', Chloe turns the device off and, though Beca fears maybe one of the girls has an actual problem, she decides they can deal with it in the morning.

Tonight, it's just the two of them.


	28. Scary Movie

Bechloe watching a scary movie together au prompt

* * *

Beca wasn't even a fan of movies, let alone scary ones. She doesn't like fear, it's an emotion and Beca doesn't do emotions. It's a kind of vulnerability, really. And she hated the unexpected, which was what these kind of movies are about.

"Chlo, how about 21 Jump Street again? I like that movie." Beca sighs with only her eyes coming out above the blanket. She already knows Chloe gets her way; she always does, with those damn puppy eyes and that damn Beale smile.

"Becs, it's not even scary." The girl explains as she puts the DVD in the player. "It's just about five people in an elevator, what's scary about that?"

"Everything, okay!" Beca yells as she brings her knees to her chest and holds onto her own body tight, head bumping against the headboard of the bed. "I mean, the movie's called Devil, for Christ's sake." It comes out as a groan which makes her friend laugh.

"You're cute when you're scared." Chloe tells her as she crawls into the bed next to Beca, grabbing the blanket off of her and folding it around the both of them as Beca immediately cuddles into her side.

"I'm not scared." Beca mumbles against Chloe's neck, one arm around the ginger's body.

The movie hasn't even begun yet and Beca's wondering why Chloe likes to punish her with movies like these, softly mumbling curse words.

"Can you stop, it's just the previews." Chloe giggles, running her fingers through the girl's hair unconsciously.

Beca's wide awake. She regrets taking that nap two hours ago, because this would be a good time to pass out; Chloe wouldn't even notice, so that would be perfect. But no, she's wide awake, eyes unable to get off the screen as she has to see what's going on. It's not until the lights start to flicker in the elevator that Beca closes her eyes and holds Chloe's hand tight.

Soon, Chloe tells her the scary part is over and Beca opens her eyes again.

"I don't trust that guard." Beca whispers as her hand relaxes in Chloe's. "He looks really weird and suspicious.

"No, it's not him. That's what they want you to think. I think it's that blond guy. It's usually the one you least expect it to be."

"He doesn't look much like a devil, though." Beca says before turning her face away from the screen, because the lights flickered again which means another person is being attacked.

Beca likes to think she not scared of anything, but she knows she can never get into another elevator again, which is tough, because she also really hates stairs. But she'll pass that bridge when she comes to it.

"You want something to drink?" Beca's already on her feet, thinking maybe Chloe will let her miss a few minutes of the movie, but the sound of the TV is suddenly stopped and Chloe follows her down the stairs to the kitchen with a ' _sure, let me help you'_ and a stupid smile.

"I can get two drinks on my own, you didn't need to come with." Beca groans as she searches the fridge for some Iced Tea.

"You mean, I didn't need to pause the movie?"

Chloe's standing way too close and Beca fears if she moves, she might do something she'll regret. It's a good thing she's holding two cold cans in her hands, because the feeling that started growing in the pit of her stomach has made its way to every other organ and she doesn't think she's ever been this hot.

She's always had a thing for the ginger. It started maybe as admiration, but it certainly grew out to love. She's known for a while now, that she's in love with Chloe Beale and living in the Bellas house with her has been both the best and hardest thing she's ever had to do. Seeing her every day, coming home to her, occasionally falling asleep in one another's bed. Both the worst and best thing ever to her heart.

"You're standing like really close." Beca awkwardly chuckles, trying to move away from the girl, but Chloe's got her caught between the fridge and her own body.

"You didn't answer my question." She whispers, but Beca doesn't hear anything. All she can focus on is how their chests are almost touching, the ginger's hand resting on her shoulder, her fingers drawing circles in her neck and Beca feels her lungs shrink.

Breathe.

Breathing is probably a good idea right now, but all that fills her lungs is Chloe's perfume.

Beca tries to stop her body from moving forward, but before she can slap herself out of the bubble that is Chloe Beale, their lips are connected and she sure wish she wasn't holding these beverages, so she could hold onto her crush and never let her go, but Chloe's already breaking up their bodies.

"You're still not getting out of that movie." Chloe whispers, placing her lips quickly on Beca's mouth again before dragging her up the stairs.

Beca groans loudly in protest, but at least she has another option to occupy herself with when the movie gets too scary now.


	29. Pride Parade

Bechloe prompt: Bechloe go to pride and when someone makes a rather rude comment, beca starts arguing while Chloe try's to pull her back.

* * *

Beca never felt the need to go to a Pride Parade. It wasn't that she isn't proud, of course she is, how could she not when she has Chloe Beale as a girlfriend? And it wasn't a shame thing, either. Because she has never, and will never, be ashamed of who she chooses to be with. It's just that she doesn't like labels.

She has been with guys; eleven days with Jimmy in ninth grade, then there's Jesse for a good two years of college, and a one-night stand she'd rather not discuss with a guy who's name she can't even remember. And then there has been Chloe, during the last few months of their senior year and now a year and a half in a small apartment they share in Nashville. Yeah, that's not exactly the place Beca had in mind to go live in after college, but things just rolled that way. Chloe was noticed by some people there who offered her a job as a dance teacher at an elementary school, while Beca's mixes were sent to production companies in Chicago, one of which has a smaller association stationed in Nashville, which limited Beca's choices to, _well_ , one.

After years of being with Chloe Beale, day in, day out, Beca was certain she couldn't do long distance.

So yes, Beca's been with both guys and girls, but she still doesn't like to label herself. Doesn't understand why she must. Some people she likes, other's not. Has nothing to do with gender, just with how interesting they are. And even though she doubts she'll ever be with another girl than Chloe, because let's face it, you can only downgrade after Chloe Beale has entered your life, she's still not comfortable labelling herself. And the Pride Parade seems like something you'd have to be labelled for. Which Chloe of course didn't agree with, which is what caused their fight last night.

 _"Beca, please, it's perfect! You have to go to Chicago this weekend anyway!"_

Beca did. Occasionally, she had to drop something off or have a meeting with her bosses down at the headquarter. It wasn't that far, Beca'd always be home again on the same day.

 _"Becs, come on, it would be fun! I've never been to one!"_

Beca knew she'd give in, because her girlfriend is good at talking her into things, especially things that seem awful to Beca. This seemed awful as well.

 _"I mean, fine, but can't I just support the movement by car? What about a Segway? I'll even do a bike, anything better than walking!"_

That was Beca giving in, the only way she knew how to, with still her usual detest in things.

But now they're here, walking along in the Chicago Pride Parade and Beca's actually quite comfortable. They are however walking on the side of the parade, because she's seen some fancy people in the middle, with wigs and big hats, and she's not comfortable enough to scream and yell and dance like they do.

So they roam the streets hand in hand, occasionally a nice boy or girl comes up to them to chat and Beca's glad they went, because the smile on her girlfriend's face is priceless.

"Fuckin' dykes!"

Beca's already feeling her face drop as she turns to see two guys standing on the pavement, beers in their hands and one of them with a cowboy head on. The smile on one of the guys' face is insanely big, Beca's pretty sure his lips actually reach his ears.

"Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say?"

She didn't wanna release Chloe's hand, but she had to, because anger runs through her veins now and her fists are balled up on the side of her body as she faces the man who's at least a foot and a half taller than her.

"Did you not hear me, I said, what the fuck did you say?" Beca snaps again before the man could even open his mouth.

"Ah, I guess it's true what they say,-" The man laughs again and hits his friend next to him on the arm. "-just a bunch of angry lesbians here."

Beca feels a hand on her wrist, but she can't process anything right now other than the fact that this guy deserves a punch in the throat.

"How about you put that beer down, big guy, it's not fair of me to kick your ass if you're drunk!" Beca's suddenly taking of her jacket, shoving the guy backwards as he stares at her like he's being entertained. He makes an attempt to put his beer down on the ground, but then Chloe's standing in between them, facing Beca and probably speaking, but Beca can't hear anything, as Chloe forces her back, away from the man.

Maybe it was the firm grip of Chloe's hands on her arms, or the seriousness in her eyes, but something made Beca relax. She feels her heart picking up a normal pace again and she tries to focus her hearing on what her girlfriend has to say as Chloe slips her hands in Beca's, forcing them to unclench.

"They're not worth it, let's go." She hears, and nods, letting Chloe turn her around and back into the walking crowd.

And she's just about to calm down, she really is. She was just about to inhale deeply and apologize to her girlfriend when she hears the man again.

"You're not made of shit! Lettin' your girlfriend handle it, you can see who wears the pants in the relationship!"

"How about you get back to your boyfriend, eh!" Beca points at the man next to him as Chloe's arm around her chest prevents her from running back into the man's space.

"Hey! We're no homos!"

"Yeah? You sure like to touch each other, don't you?"

The two can't get their arms off of each other fast enough. "Hey, we're just friends, okay?!" He yells a little too loud and people passing stare and laugh at him.

Beca wants to yell something else, whatever slips her lips, really, but Chloe's force has gotten the bigger hand and she rests in her girlfriend's arms. They walk for a full minute in silence and then Beca apologizes.

"You know, I was sure you were gonna punch him in the face." Chloe giggles, pulling her closer to her body.

"Yeah, I've learned that a punch doesn't hurt as much as a cracked ego."


	30. Not Good Enough

Prompt maybe? After Beca is told she's not good enough to be a music producer and she's really sad and upset and stuff. Fat Amy isn't there but Chloe come by and hugs Beca from behind. When she realizes something's not okay with Beca she asks her about it and you take it from there but FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF PLEASE

* * *

Beca's mind is starting to get tired of the constant repeating of her boss' words. _Not good enough. Not good enough. Not good enough_.

Okay, so that weren't his exact words, but it might as well have been.

She tried to come up with something great, something that would knock his socks off and fall to his knees to apologize, but that was hours ago and she doesn't have a single idea. Just the same beat all over again, until her sadness turned into a quick ball of rage and Beca threw her laptop off the bed. She didn't even feel the need to check up on the machine to see if it still functions, because she is _not good enough_ , so she doesn't really need a laptop.

Maybe she could work at a radio station again, like the one Luke owned, stocking CDs or just cleaning the shelves. Or maybe she could live on the street and eat people's leftovers for dinner.

Her mind was good at that; overreacting. Beca is usually a pretty calm person, or so she likes to believe. During the course of her senior year, she's come to question that fact about her. Every time the Bellas had to prove themselves again, Beca was freaking out; mostly inside, but sometimes it'd slip, and if she was lucky, she could blame it on how hard Cynthia-Rose was pulling at her hair.

Right now, she's freaking out again. She tried to fall asleep earlier (sleeping away problems was usually Beca's trademark), but her thoughts kept running, so she figured her feet might as well, too.

"Beca?"

The voice startled her as she finds ginger locks of hair and a bright smiling face in the door opening. It's only then she stops pacing the room, but only for a second.

"Hey." She answers absentmindedly, feet moving again through the room, hands rubbing against each other and her head down low.

"Can't sleep?" Chloe asks carefully, never sure how to reach Beca when she was like this.

"Nope, can't even do that." Beca's smiling, but it's more to hide how upset she is. She doesn't even know why she does that when it's Chloe that is in the room, Chloe that can read her every facial expression, Chloe that won't buy it if it's faked.

"Why don't you tell me what happened at work? Ever since I picked you up, you've been-" It's all in a whisper and Beca hates it, as if she's some fragile statue that'll fall apart if you approach it too quickly, or unannounced, or, whatever. "-a little checked out."

"It's nothing." It's not a snap, but the words leave her mouth quickly, again with the smile on her face, arms raised this time. She's been staring into Chloe's eyes for too long, because she feels herself calming down, which is not what she wants, so she turns around, facing the wall as she paces the room again. "It's just that I will never be good enough to be a music producer. Which is good to know, now I still have time to change career paths. Maybe I can go back to stacking CDs for Luke, or work at McDonald's, I heard they're always hiring."

The impact is sudden and Beca immediately feels every muscle in her body release. Chloe's holding her tight, her cheek pressed against the top of her head as she hugs Beca's body from behind, her arms around her torso so tightly, she can barely breathe, and every other part of her body forcing contact with the smaller girl.

They stay like that for a couple seconds as Beca cries. Her arms hang loosely next to her body, head down in defeat, the only thing stopping her numb body from hitting the floor is her best friend.

"I just.. It's the only thing I'm good at, Chlo."

Her vision is blurry, but she can see the tears hitting the carpet, turning it a darker shade of red. And she feels her lips curling down, the sides probably nearing her chin, because she's not really _crying_. Beca wouldn't call it crying, though. Her face is just the saddest it could be and tears stream out of her eyes, but she's not yelping, or screaming, or shouting. She's just sad and so are her eyes.

"And he says I'm not good enough."

Her chest feels heavier with every passing second, yet her heart is beating silently in synch with the girl behind her, who has not moved an inch ever since she's hit her with her own body.

"Becs.."

It's in a whisper again, she can feel the girl's breath on her ear and it's weird how it sends shivers down Beca's spine. Chloe turns her around and forces her to lock eyes with her. Beca, of course, first wipes her eyes clean and swallows the lump in her throat before she faces the girl.

"You are good enough."

That's all it takes, really. Every fiber of Beca's body believes her. Which is really stupid, but it's not just someone, it's Chloe who's telling her this.

"In every single way."

The girl really didn't need to add that, but it makes Beca smile and shake her head. But before she can make a sarcastic remark, Chloe pulls her into the bed behind them, folding the blankets over their bodies and then forcing Beca to cuddle into her side.

And Chloe tells her they will figure it out together, in the morning, after she's gotten some sleep.

And Beca falls asleep believing that they will.


	31. Teacher Beale

Can you write another smut fic about bechloe again? Something like one of them is a teacher or a student? Thanks .. Your writing is fab btw

* * *

"Chlo, why do you always do that?!" Beca mumbles and groans as she turns her body around in the bed and hides her face in the pillow.

It was one thing that her girlfriend had to get up at six every morning, but did she really need to open the curtains and prevent Beca from further sleep, too?

"Because it's morning, Becs."

"I know what time a day it is, you don't have to blind me with it." Beca replied as her grumpy self while throwing the covers off of her and sitting up straight in the bed, knowing damn well she wasn't gonna be able to fall back asleep.

After a few, too obvious, yawns and rub of the eyes, Beca's sight is finally clear and she's met with her partner. Chloe's sitting at the desk in their bedroom, going over something Beca assumes is homework or tests of her students. Her hair is a few shades darker than normal, because she's just exited the shower. Beca likes the way her hair falls over her shoulders when it's wet; it's less curly, but not any less sexy.

"You also have to get up this early, you just never go to your early classes." Chloe's eyes stay on the papers on the desk while she talks and Beca gets this longing in the pit of her stomach, the need to get her girlfriend's attention, the urge to feel more important than what her eyes are seeing right now.

That was easier in the beginning of their relationship, when they were both in college. It was easier to keep her girlfriend in bed with her all day, and looking back on it, it was mostly Chloe initiating something that'd cause them to not get out of bed. But now that she has an actual job, Chloe's gotten quite good at ignore Beca's needs.

Not on purpose, Beca knows that. Chloe just really wants to be a good teacher. She wasn't always an A plus student, but when Beca met her in her first year, Chloe was in her third and she worked her ass off to be where she is now. Told her how she only just realized what she wanted to be and how she needed Beca to understand that their relationship couldn't get in between that. Which it didn't, but Chloe still moved into her dorm and whenever she allowed herself a break, Beca would always make sure she was near.

Beca probably should have taken the time Chloe used to study, to do the same, instead of glaring at her and making her mixes. Yet the only thing Beca regrets is taking those two years off in between high school and college to work on her producing skills. She could've been done with school right now just like her girlfriend, maybe having a place that's bigger than this studio apartment in between both their schools.

"Maybe if you were my teacher, I'd actually go." Beca's not sure when she got up and walked over to Chloe while her mind was wondering, but suddenly she's behind the redhead, whispering the words low into her ear.

"Beca, no."

But Beca knows she means yes. It's in the way she strokes the arm she has around her neck, two of her fingertips lazily running over the girl's skin, bringing Beca goosebumps all over.

Beca runs her fingers from the hand she had around Chloe to her jaw down into the opening of her shirt, holding a grip on the piece of clothing before slipping her entire hand down the girl's chest. "What? I'm not doing anything." And maybe if she didn't smile against Chloe's neck, it would've been more believable, although she doubts that.

"Becs-"

She was probably about to tell her she has no time for this right now, but the contact Beca makes with her breasts just leaves Chloe moaning. She likes this; the fact that she can take Chloe to that moment in a matter of seconds, and all it takes is being straightforward about what she wants. No romanticizing or foreplay; rough and direct was all it took to get Chloe in the mood right away.

"What's that?" Beca teases while her mouth works her girlfriend's neck and her hand keeps massaging her chest, occasionally moving her hand down to scratch her nails down the girl's abdomen and slipping her fingers into the waistband of her stretch jeans.

"Shut up." The redhead pants while holding Beca's face close to hers with the use of her hand behind the smaller girl's head.

"No, I think you were gonna tell me to stop." It's still in a husk, but Beca slowly retracts her arm from out the ginger's shirt, which Chloe doesn't take well and spins her chair around faster than Beca can blink.

"I never said that." Chloe replies shocked, wrapping her legs around Beca's waist to prevent her from moving away from her.

"So you don't have to go to work today?" Beca tilts her head with a smug grin and wonders what Chloe will answer.

"I can be five minutes late." And again, the redhead moves quicker than Beca expected, being full forced thrown onto the bed behind her, Chloe being in her sight field again as she hovers over her and straddles her wrists above her head, closing the gap between their lips.

"Wait, five minutes?!" Beca says offended in between kisses. "I take at least six, okay?!


	32. Just So You Know

Prompt: A BeChloe fic (multi-chapter/one-shot/anything) about Jesse McCartney's Just So You Know

* * *

 _I shouldn't love you but I want to_

 _I just can't turn away_

 _I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

 _I can't look away_

It's Friday late afternoon. Tomorrow is the day everyone leaves the Bellas house. They've all done what they came here to do; graduate and win the World's, leave the Barden Bellas with a good name and in good hands. They did it all. Except for Chloe.

She still has one thing to do.

To be honest, she says that every time she's trying to convince herself to tell Beca how she feels. So, at least once a day over the last few years. But this time is different. This time, they're actually leaving, and though Chloe would rather stay, she knows without Beca, it wouldn't be the same.

On her way up to her room earlier, she peeked inside Beca's room and found it all empty. Suitcases full and only her laptop on the desk. It was a slap in the face for Chloe, seeing her actually go. She knew she would, though. There was never a doubt. Jesse's taking her to LA and they both have huge dreams to follow. Of course she's leaving.

So, really, it's stupid to come clean about how she's feeling, and felt for all those years, and maybe even selfish and destructive. She just can't let her leave without telling Beca she's in love with her.

"Hey, Becs, can we talk?"

Immediately, all eyes are on Chloe, following her every move into the beginning of the living room and then slowly backing out, letting Beca know it's not meant for all ears.

"Yeah, sure." Beca answers her with a kind smile, while she walks away from the Bellas who're watching the two of them now from the couches. And it's the way Beca's smiling at her that makes her forget anything else in the room. And she feels her heart racing and her lungs trying to keep up and the pit of her stomach suddenly feels really heavy, and she knows what she must do.

 _And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

 _'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

"What's up?"

"Can we talk upstairs? Would you mind?" Chloe knows the group too well to have a conversation like this on the same level as them.

"No, sure, yeah, that's fine."

Beca follows her up the stairs and Chloe doesn't even know where she's going. Beca's room or her own? Is she gonna tell the truth or back out like she always would? She's not even sure herself.

"Hey, you alright?"

Beca's voice alone breaks her heart, and she didn't even realize she stopped moving halfway up the stairs- "Yeah." -so she forces her feet to set one step and then another, until she's reached the top.

"Here, let's go in here." Beca pushes her into the room she shares with Fat Amy and Chloe feels like a wounded animal already. Beca sits her down on the bed and follows after, her hand still resting on Chloe's back.

She should probably move her eyes away from Beca, look at the ground or her hands or anywhere else, but embarrassed is not how Chloe does things. So she keeps her eyes on her, probably for too long, because she can see Beca's eyebrows shifting, trying to figure out what she's thinking.

"Sorry." Not sure what it's for, but she assumes she can't say it enough during the course of this conversation.

 _I've tried my best to let go of you_

 _But I don't want to_

 _I just gotta say it all_

 _Before I go_

 _Just so you know_

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I know." Beca chuckles. "That's why we're here, right? Like, up here."

Seeing Beca nervous has never failed to make Chloe smile, but right now, it just makes her feel guilty.

"I just- Since we're leaving tomorrow, I-"

"You don't have to be afraid of leaving, Chlo."

Beca has rested her hand on Chloe's thigh, which is making this harder. No, _impossible_ , Chloe decides, and gets up from the bed. "I just need to tell you something. That I should've told you sooner."

Beca doesn't say anything, so Chloe figures she should just go on. She's just not sure where to begin, though.

"I love you." That was probably not a good opening sentence. "I'm in love with you." And that's definitely not a good second one. "I have been, probably, since the day we met." She tries to stop her mouth from speaking, but the words just float out, escaping now that they have their chance like prisoners that've been locked away for too long. "You're just amazing and so cool and-" Chloe shuts herself up now, choosing a different course for the conversation, while turning her eyes at Beca for the first time since she got off the bed. "I should've told you sooner, I wanted to."

Beca seems a little in shock, but more as if she's trying to solve a huge math equation. Eyebrows down and eyes shrank, mouth moving a little, but no attempt to speak words.

 _It's getting hard to be around you_

 _There's so much I can't say_

 _Do you want me to hide the feelings_

 _And look the other way_

There's all these words floating through the ginger's head. "I'm sorry." That was one that stood out. "I just needed you to know." She says with tears in her eyes before she walks out the door and up the stairs to her own room. There was a small hope inside her that Beca would stop her, but even after she's entered her own room, she can still hear that Beca hasn't moved.

At least now she knows. But Chloe wonders if it was worth it.


	33. Just So You Know (Part 2)

SEQUEL PLEASE TO YOUR MOST RECENT MINIFIC! (Jesse McCartney Just So You Know)

* * *

Chloe was always a very emotional person when it came to something she deeply cared about. The Bellas and their future, making sure they could leave with dignity and respect, crawling out of the pit that was caused by Fat Amy's vagina wasn't easy, and brought Chloe sleepless nights at times. Just like when her dad got sick and she had to watch him fight a disease, watch how the disease slowly took the upper hand of the man she will always see as a hero.

Never did she think she would add Beca to the list of people she's cried over, because Beca would never hurt her. Sure, she had a sharp tongue that could occasionally cut you if you were standing too close, but hurting someone was a whole other thing.

And maybe she shouldn't add Beca to that list. Beca didn't do anything, Chloe has made herself sad tonight, because, what was she expecting? For Beca to throw her arms around her, tell her she feels the same and share one last night together? That's crazy and not at all what Chloe hoped would happen. But Beca being quiet, deadly quiet, was killing her and she would've taken any reaction over that one. She'd rather be punched in the face than not know what Beca's thinking.

Chloe rolls to the other side of her bed, with her two hands making sure the pillow stays on her face, as she checks the time. Almost seven, which explains the noise she hears coming from downstairs. Bellas and making dinner is not something that works well.

So it's been an hour and a half since Chloe confessed to Beca how she feels. And Beca hasn't checked up on her yet, which is something she expected. Beca is a very caring person, and if she knows you're sad, she will check up on you.

However, the first person to knock on her door is Stacie, telling her that dinner is ready and Chloe just thanks her. Not sure yet if she'll even join them. For right now, she thinks staying in this room forever would be perfectly fine.

Chloe wonders if the reason Beca hasn't come to talk to her yet is because she might not be doing so well herself. What if Chloe's the one who needs to check up on Beca?

That thought rises her to her feet, and it brings her to the door, where another thought brings her to stop. What are you gonna say? That's not something Chloe has thought about yet. She just needed to tell Beca she's in love with her and that was her goal. She didn't think about what would happen after that.

However, she ignores that thought and runs down the stairs, only to find Beca's room empty. Now she's even more confused, because if Beca's not in her own room and she's not in Chloe's room, after she just had a major bomb dropped on her, where could she be?

Fear fills every inch of Chloe's body as she rushes down another set of stairs, not sure if she's heading outside, and if she is, where she's gonna go. But she doesn't need to think that far, because as she runs through the kitchen, she finds every Bella there.

"Beca?" She asks confused and it sounds more angry than she intended to, but Beca's not even looking at her, just continue to eat her spaghetti. "Beca, what are you doing here?" Her eyes are still small, hands raised as she struggles through the question.

"Having dinner." She responds cool.

Chloe knows she can't play the angry part here, because she has no right. Besides, she didn't really want an answer from Beca. She just wanted her to know. But now that that's exactly what she's got, no answer and not anything really, she starts to think maybe that was just a lie she told herself in order to get herself to confess her feelings to Beca.

"I can see that." She tries to sound calm. "I was looking for you in your room, thought maybe we could talk some more."

Beca doesn't answer her right away, but instead finishes her plate and then walks past Chloe to put it in the sink. Chloe's not sure what it is that Beca is feeling right now, and that frustrates her. Chloe is usually an expert on Beca's facial expressions and she can tell what's going through her head by just one frown or the bite of her bottom lip. Chloe knows all the combinations, yet she can't read this one.

"Did you not mean right now?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Chloe chuckles and then follows the smaller girl up the stairs, into the empty room again. Beca doesn't speak, just sits down on the bed and waits for Chloe to start. So she does. "About earlier, I didn't mean to freak you out. Not that you seem freaked out. I guess I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Actually more freaked out than I seem, probably." Beca answers slow and steady. "We haven't talked in a while, have we?"

"We talk all the time, Becs." Chloe tries to make eye contact with the girl next to her, but her dark eyes are focused on the floor.

"I mean-" She sighs and throws her head back, lips pressed together, then slightly opened enough for her to wet her lips. They get pressed together and partly open for a few times more and Chloe knows the girl is struggling. "Between school and the routines, and everything, I just feel like.. We haven't really talked."

"What do you wanna talk about?" Chloe asks careful, no idea where this is leading to.

"Jesse got a job offer for New York a few months back, like two months ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's going to New York, and I'm going to LA."

"Becs!"

"It's fine, we both decided it was better this way, you know? I can't do long distance and, I don't know."

Chloe's startled, but somehow she's still able to form words. "Beca! You broke up with Jesse and didn't tell me?!"

"We didn't break up though, we're still friends." Beca shrugs, but fear is visible in her eyes.

"That's not the same!" Chloe hears her own voice echoing through the Bellas House.

"Okay, can we drop this now?"

Chloe feels bad for yelling at her, because Beca has wrapped her arms around her legs that are folded against her chest, her head resting against her knees and her hair is covering her face. "Sure." She answers, her voice sweet and warm again. "I just thought you knew you could always tell me something like that."

"Yeah, I thought the same about you."

Beca's turned to face her and her smile is small but intoxicated nonetheless. Chloe feels her cheek fluster, and she doesn't get embarrassed fast, but she's not quite sure where Beca is in her confession from earlier, so she just winks seductively and moves on. "Play your latest mix for me?"

Beca groans the entire walk towards her laptop and back. "It's not even nearly done, though."

But she plays it for her anyway and when Beca falls asleep against her after thirty minutes, Chloe thinks of how nice their last night together is.


	34. Just So You Know (Part 3)

SEQUEL TO THE SEQUEL OF THE CHLOE-TELLS-BECA FIC! / OK I NEED A THIRD PART TO THE JESSE MCCARTNEY SONG BC TOO MUCH AGNST FOR MY LITTLE HEART TO HANDLE. PRETTY PLZ / MORE OF THE SONG FIC I NEEEEED IT!

* * *

Chloe wakes up to what feels like the middle of the night. The house is absolutely quiet and the room is pitch dark. Normally, she'd check the time to see how many hours of sleep she has left, but right now a tiny brunette is pressed against her body, legs tangled up with hers and their noses almost touching.

The last thing on Chloe's mind is moving.

Time, however, is all that is on her mind. Never did she think she'd run out of time with Beca. Of course that was stupid. Stupid to think they'd be together forever. Beca was always planning to move to LA after college, while Chloe was just planning to say with the younger girl for as long as she could.

But today is the day their road is going to split and they'll take on their own paths alone.

Chloe's quite calm thinking about that now. Maybe that has something to do with a girl that's wrapped up in her arms in this very moment. Chloe thinks the actual slap in the face that is Beca absence will come after today.

She tries to fall back to sleep, but of course she can't. She doesn't mind tonight. She likes to watch Beca sleep. Not trying to be a creep, but she just looks so peaceful. They both have had stressful times lately, it's not often Chloe gets to see Beca's eyebrows unwrinkled and her mouth relaxed. Not that she didn't like it when Beca was screaming and throwing sarcastic comments on the girls, always trying to pretend she didn't care about things she actually liked.

Chloe will miss that. The way Beca pretended to hate every little thing, even though it was obvious she liked them just as much as the girls. Like, camping. She was complaining the entire time they were at Aubrey's retreat, but Chloe could sometimes see her guard slip. Like when Emily went off the waterslide and she screamed continuously about how she felt like she was gonna die, and then jumped back in line just as fast as she came out of the water. Beca was laughing, actually laughing, and Chloe thinks she might miss that the most.

Beca hums and falls further into Chloe's arms, burying her face into her neck and Chloe feels the smaller girl rest her lips against her jaw. Chloe smiles doubtingly. She thought Beca would flee to another country when she told her she's been in love with her for years. Yet, here she is, physicallycan't be any closer than she is right now.

"You up?" Beca mumbles in her sleepy voice.

"Yeah." Chloe swallows hard, trying to shake off the feeling of Beca's lips moving over her when she talks.

"Why?"

"Just thinking." She answers truthfully. She knows Beca will fall back asleep soon, she can tell by how raw and low her voice is.

Instead, Beca moves her head back so she can face Chloe, hands resting on the girl's hip. "About what?" She smiles ever so nice.

"Just, things. Us."

Beca's smile doesn't fade as she nods at Chloe's words. She pushes herself up- "It's three thirty." –and then falls back in the bed. "You're thinking about us in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, what else is new?" Chloe says confident, followed by her famous wink, leaving Beca chuckle. "No, I was just thinking about how fast time went by. It feels like just yesterday I barged into your shower."

"That's because you still do that, like every day." Beca tries really hard not to laugh, but she follows soon when Chloe's started.

When the laughter has died off, Chloe speaks with her super-serious-voice. "I have to say, I thought you'd freak out more. Maybe run to Canada." Her hand is unconsciously running over Beca's back and her eyes follow the way Beca's chest rises in return.

"I don't know. Nothing really changed, I guess-"

 _And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

 _Looking back I realize_

 _It was always there just never spoken_

"-I think, I don't know. Like, there's always been more than friendship, I guess. Right?"

It was cute to see Beca struggle to find words, but Chloe understands this isn't the right timing to pinch the girl's cheeks. "From my side out, yeah."

"From my side, too. Just, I don't know, different."

Beca's eyes find hers and Chloe feels the air leave her lungs, shrinking and begging her to breathe, but she's too scared to open her mouth right now, afraid words will come out that she might never be able to get back. "What do you mean?" She's finally able to reply.

"I don't know, like.. I guess uhm, I don't do what I do with you with any other friend, you know?" Beca chuckles and her face drops. "I'm making no sense, am I?"

"No, you are." Chloe lies, because even though she understands the words she's saying, she doesn't quite get what she's trying to say underneath them.

"Like, this, you know?" Beca's finger goes from Chloe to herself and back again. "I don't do this. Normally. With like, anyone."

Chloe's lips curl as an answer and they just stare at each other for a few seconds. "Beca, I need you to say it. I can't read this wrong." It sounds as desperate as she probably looks. But she needs to hear this. She never asks Beca to actually speak the words she's hinting at, but tonight, she has to.

"I don't know, though, Chlo. I don't know what I'm saying." Her voice is raised, but only a tad. "I honestly don't know."

Chloe nods again and she thinks to herself if what Beca is telling her is enough for her. She knows she's not lying, she just honestly doesn't know and Chloe can't force her to give a straight up answer then. She just doesn't know if it's enough for her.

They lie in silence for a few minutes, hands still on each other but not moving, and then Beca speaks again.

"You wanna, uhm, maybe come with me to LA? And, I don't know.. Find out?"


	35. Just So You Know (Part 4)

You are planning to write another part I the sequel of a sequel right? I think I would die if you didn't! Please, please when you get the chance write that shiz!

* * *

Chloe doesn't understand how Beca could fall asleep after the conversation they just had, after asking her to come to LA with her. But here she is, sleeping like a baby, drooling on Chloe's shirt with one arm around her just like she had before they both awakened. Chloe wonders if maybe she's dreamed the whole thing.

The thing is, she knows she didn't.

She has dreamt of confessing her love to Beca before, and the girl returning her feelings. And every time she did, she woke up empty, like the dreams had drained her for everything she had. As if her mind had to work so hard to imagine such an unrealistic thing to happen, they couldn't preform any tasks during the upcoming hours.

But Chloe knows this has been real. Beca, asking her to come with her to LA, has been real. Beca, telling her she loves her too, just in a different way, has been real. And Chloe's kind of freaking out.

Which is weird, because usually it's the other way around. Usually Beca's the one freaking out and Chloe's perfectly fine. But the sun is peeking through the blinds, moving out day is here, and Chloe doesn't know what to do.

She's already spent too many years being caught up in the bubble that is Beca Mitchell. She wrapped herself around Beca's finger without the brunette noticing, and Chloe doesn't regret anything. But she doubts she can do that for the rest of her life.

She feels Beca's body awakening, and Chloe closes her eyes on instinct, trying to control the rise and fall of her chest to fool the girl next to her. Which it does, because Chloe feels lips kissing her forehead and then Beca leaves the bed. Chloe doesn't open her eyes until she hears the shower run, and then she sits up straight, hands disappearing in her bed hair as she thinks of what to do.

Many thoughts run through her mind, but she knows which one to follow. She has to tell Beca. She can't go to LA with her.

"Hey, you." Beca smiles awkwardly and quickly puts on a shirt when she sees Chloe sitting on the end of the bed. "Didn't think you'd be up."

It's not the first time Chloe's seen that blue bra. It's like she had a radar for whenever the girl got out of the shower, knowing damn well she didn't like to get dressed in the bathroom. She loved breaking Beca's privacy rules.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Beca, I can't go to LA with you." She blurts out before other thoughts are able to convince her to say something else.

"Oh." Beca's face drops and she stares at her for what feels like hours, before blinking and turning her gaze to the floor. Her mouth is smiling, but it's in that weak way, because the rest of her face betrays her. "Yeah, I guess it was kind of stupid to ask you that, right?"

Beca's nervous, Chloe can tell. Honestly, a blind person could see right now that Beca was nervous, because it's everywhere. In the air, in her words, in the way she's rubbing her hands together. "It wasn't stupid, Becs."

Beca sits down next to her and allows Chloe to hold her hand. "Yeah, it was. I mean, I'm leaving today. You have like, three hours to pack and decide you wanna leave this place. You already applied for a job at that dance place for kids, I can't-" She sniffs that hurtful smile again. "-Don't know why I expected you to give all of that up for me."

"Beca-"

"No, it's fine."

Chloe blames herself. She shouldn't have said her name in a whisper. It probably sounded more sympathetic than loving, which is what she was going for. But now Beca's out of her reach, on her feet in the middle of the room, and Chloe's feet work on autopilot as she follows Beca's tracks.

"Beca, I would give that up. I'd give up anything to be with you." Chloe rests both her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders, forcing her to listen to her as she keeps their eyes locked. "And it's fine if you don't know what you're feeling right now. I don't care if it takes you years, I just-" She stops to swallow, not just to get rid of the saliva in her mouth, but also the fear that this might just be how they end. How everything ends. "I just need _something_." She doesn't even know how to specify it. She just needs something from Beca. Something more than 'from my side too, just, different'.

Beca rubs the outside of her wrist across her forehead, as if she's just ran a marathon and she's wiping sweat off of her. "I don't know what you want from me, Chlo." Her hands hang in the air next to her head, in desperation, anger, confusion, and probably a ton of other things as well. "I can't, like, tell you something. That I don't know is, real, or whatever."

"And I can't just drop everything and follow you across the country for a feeling that you might, but probably not, feel." Chloe spits back, getting frustrated at both Beca and herself for not understanding what she needs.

Beca's grinning her teeth together, Chloe can tell by how hard her lips are pushed on each other; she's struggling to find words to give to her.

"Becs, I just need something." Her hands find its way to Beca's shoulders and neck again, trying to get her to look at her on her own. "Anything that you feel is fine. I've told you how I felt, right?" When it's clear she's not going to answer, Chloe continues. "You don't have to be scared, Becs. Just tell me what you're feeling. I just need something."

Beca finally looks up to her, her eyes are dark and Chloe thinks she even sees a small smile forming. She's trying to read her, because this face is new to her. And she's too lost in her thoughts to react properly.

To close her eyes on time.

But she does as soon as she realizes what's happening. That Beca's kissing her. And it's kind of weird for the first few seconds, but then Chloe pushes back against the lips that rest on hers and fire shoots up her spine.

"Is that a good enough ' _something_ '?"

* * *

A/N: Just an FYI; I do accept prompts, but it would be great if you guys can send 'em in through Tumblr. I try to do them in order (except for sequels like these), but it gets very hard to keep track on which one was sent to me first if I get them here in the comments and in my inbox. Guys, I love them all! So please send them in on Tumblr, so I can write that shit! (Tumblr = lifeisbechloe)


	36. Never Stop

Hello hello I was just wondering if you were to take prompts and I had an idea of one. Beca singing Never Stop by Safetysuit (wedding version) to Chloe on their wedding day or something? (Idk I just love the song)

* * *

It was on a Friday that Beca realized she was in love with Chloe Beale. She was doing nothing in particular, laid down on the couch, singing along to a tune that was playing in the Bellas house. She looked no more beautiful than she did on any other day, yet it hit Beca like a fist in the face. She was probably in love with her before that day, probably has been ever since she laid eyes on the girl, yet it was then that she realized it.

It was seven months later that they shared their first kiss. It was hurried and sloppy, both drunk as a skunk. But that did lead to them eventually getting together, even though it took them months. Beca blames herself for that. She pushed the redhead away after the kiss, scared of both her feelings and the idea of losing Chloe Beale as a friend.

They celebrated their third year as a couple last weekend at a cottage Beca rented down near the coast. She's been trying to be more romantic and she couldn't think of anything more romantic than this place. Chloe is a spontaneous romantic, always bringing home flowers or gifts that she saw on the way to work that she figured Beca would like.

For Beca, it was harder. She could plan things, but she needed time for that. Spontaneity is not something that fits Beca Mitchell. That's why she planned a few things during their trip, like going on a hike and visit a bar down town that had a karaoke night.

"Did you have fun?" Beca asks from the driver's side of the car, looking over to Chloe who has her feet up and holding her head up with one hand as she stares out the window.

"Yes, it was perfect." She squeezes her thigh and Beca takes the opportunity to hold her girlfriend's hand. They decided to get everything out of the trip, so they're driving the five hour ride back at night. Beca doesn't mind, she actually prefers driving at night. There's something peaceful about the darkness and the empty roads that is magical to Beca.

"You should get some sleep, Chlo. You have work first thing tomorrow."

She nods, but she doesn't close her eyes. She just keeps staring outside and running her thumb over Beca's hand subconscious, when a song comes on the radio that Beca knows all too well. She's never heard it on the radio though, but in her defense, they usually play CDs when they're driving.

 _This is my love song to you_

 _Let every woman know I'm yours_

 _So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

 _And know I'm dreaming of you more  
_  
The only real fights they ever had, were about how Chloe was scared Beca would leave her, get bored of her, needed more, wanted something better. Chloe wasn't an insecure person, but Beca's incapability to express emotions brought that on every once in a while.

 _You're always hoping that we make it_

 _You always want to keep my gaze_

 _Well you're the only one I see_

 _And that's the one thing that won't change_

Chloe's grinning slightly as Beca sings along to the song. She's never felt the lyrics as powerful as tonight, and she blames the setting. The view outside and inside the car is perfect to Beca.

 _I'll never stop trying_

 _I'll never stop watching as you leave_

 _I'll never stop losing my breath_

 _Every time I see you looking back at me_

 _I'll never stop holding your hand_

 _I'll never stop opening your door_

 _I'll never stop choosing you babe_

 _I'll never get used to you_

Beca feels as if she's writing the words to this song herself, in this very moment, looking at her girlfriend and feeling the same as she did that Friday so many years ago. Chloe still looks beautiful, as she did that day, as she did yesterday, as she will do every other day from now on. And Beca will always be slapped in the face with how much she loves this girl.

 _And with this love song to you_

 _It's not a momentary phase_

 _You are my life, I don't deserve you_

 _But you love me just the same_

She didn't even plan to bring the ring with her, let alone getting it out of her jacket's pocket. But her hand moves on instinct, not thinking about how scary everything about this is. She lets her mind and body work spontaneous for this time.

 _And as the mirror says we're older_

 _I will not look the other way_

 _You are my life, my love, my only_

 _And that's the one thing that won't change_

The look on Chloe's face is priceless as Beca opens the tiny box, showing the ring she bought years ago. Beca is not really a big fan of marriage, whereas Chloe is always talking about it. That's how Beca knew she'd have to be the one who proposes. Chloe would never ask her, thinking she'd say no anyway. And though Beca's view on marriages hasn't completely changed, she's always been certain she'd spend the rest of her life with this girl.

Even though Beca can't think of anything better in this moment right here, she just wish she had in fact planned out this moment. She'd make sure the car was parked when the song came on, so she didn't have to get her eyes off the girl every few seconds.

"Becs.." Tears jump in Chloe's eyes and she covers her mouth with one hand, the other still in Beca's hand.

"You still get my heart racing." Beca sings along the final words. She figured pulling out the ring would be enough, but Chloe's completely silent as the song dies out, staring at her with those gorgeous, blue eyes.

"Do you wanna get married, Beale?"


	37. Lacrosse Game

Person A goes to play football (or any preferred sport) with their friends and sees Person B chilling with another group of people. Wanting to introduce them self to B but not wanting to seem like a stalker, A decided to kick the ball over to where B is and run over to return it. However in executing their plan, A accidents hits B in the face.

* * *

It's not the first time she's seen the girl here. Every Tuesday and Friday if Beca remembers clearly. Beca wonders if she even goes to school here, because she's never seen her in school, only outside, lying on the grass with her group of friends, watching the guys' football team and cheering every time someone scores a touchdown.

If it wasn't for the big group of girls surrounding the gorgeous creature, Beca would have gone over there weeks ago. She wasn't afraid to ask someone out, she was the captain of the lacrosse team for crying out loud. That didn't mean she had a line of people waiting to date her, but she was fairly known around school and, let's just say that Beca was never alone if she didn't want to be.

This ginger girl with a mouth that won't stop laughing is making her doubt her skills, however. And it's a good thing she's got a mask covering her face, because even though the item is to protect her from the rubber ball that's flying around, it's also making sure her burned cheeks aren't revealed to the girl who notices it every time Beca stares at her.

She would drop her head first, the corners of her mouth lifting a bit and then she would glance over to where Beca stood on the lacrosse field, smile widening and staring back at her until Beca would either get body-checked by the opponent team, or she'd feel as though the air got ripped from her lungs and the only way to fill them again was to look away from the girl.

And Beca would try really hard to not look back, she would. But something inside her always made her turn back to where the girl was lied down.

Beca wasn't one that would just share looks with a girl and then not approach her. Normally, she'd go up immediately to a girl who's even just giving her a second glance. But Beca's lost every bit of confidence when it comes to the redhead.

When the ball comes her way, she's clearly not thinking straight, because as she catches the rubber ball in the pocket of the head, her two hands work on this crazy thought that came to mind. She watches as the ball rushes out of the net, not towards where the opponent goalie is standing, but heading right to the group of girls. The ball bounces two times, losing some of its strength, and then Beca watches it impact on the pretty girl's forehead.

"Oh shit, fuck! Are you okay?" Beca's hovering over the injured girl who's lying on her back. Beca's got the end of the shaft placed on the grass to hold herself up, the metal bars of her helmet pushed up, so her face is shown and one hand resting on the girl's cheek.

"Well, with this beautiful view, I'm fine." The girl chuckles, but she still rubs the place above her left eye with her lips pressed together.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry." Beca moves to her knees so the girl can sit up straight. She's only now noticing how mean the group of girls are looking at her, but she couldn't care less about them. "Sure you're okay?" She asks to make sure.

"Beca Mitchell, right?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to be the best lacrosse player of the school?"

"Is that what you've heard?" Beca tips her head and winks, finally regaining some of her confidence.

"It is, actually. I'm just wondering how the best player can miss her target by..-" She looks as though she's measuring the distance between herself and the goal. "-A rough fifty feet?"

Beca sucks at math, so she honestly has no idea if the girl is close, or if she's mocking her. "Who says I missed my target?"

The girl's jaw drops, mouthing a ' _wow_ ' while they both share a laugh. "So you intended to hit me in the face?"

"No, I'm just saying..-" Beca replies, looking back at the field where her team is taking a break. "-If this gets me your number, I'll still have scored."

Chloe hides her face in her two hands, but Beca can hear the giggles escaping. "So you're saying I should give you my number, so you won't be a loser?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying." Beca replies quick and smug.

The girl rolls her eyes and stares at Beca for a second before going through her bag and getting a pen and a piece of paper out of it. "My name is Chloe by the way, but you can call me tonight." The girl says as she hands Beca the piece of paper.

And Beca doesn't believe she's heard anything smoother than that. Her eyes are widened, mouth open and her fingers shake around the paper in between them. And she's not sure what kind of rollercoaster Chloe is, but she's sure the ride will be worth the twists in her stomach.


	38. Make Me

PROMPT. One of those things where someone says "shut up" and the other says "make Mel really seductively and the tension is crazy sexual and awkward and OMAHSVSJNS I NEED YOU TO WRITE THISE

* * *

If Beca was in a reasonable state of mind, she'd agree with Chloe right now. But she has past reason about ten minutes ago, and this isn't even about that guy in the bar anymore. It's about Beca being right.

"Maybe if you took a little more interest in me than your tequila shots, Becs!"

"This isn't about me! This was supposed to be a girls' night out and you ruined it when you went to do whatever you did with that weird looking, Swedish guy!"

"Beca, you know we're in Denmark, right?"

"Shut up, that's not the point!" Of course the key to their shared hotel room takes seven tries until Beca can throw the door open to show her anger. "The point is, you walked away with that guy!"

"We just danced, Becs. Are you really gonna make a big deal out of this?!" Chloe groans and lets herself fall to the bed immediately. The World Championships starts tomorrow and she'd really like some sleep.

"Well, I guess I am. Let's make me the bad guy here, like you always do."

"Fuck you, Beca."

It wasn't screamed, but the simple fact that Chloe used her name and an actual pejorative right after each other is enough to scare Beca. Beca has never heard Chloe Beale actually scold. She uses fake-bad words, like when she was trying to be hateful towards their German opponents, but the words she uses are non-existent. Or so Beca believes, because she's never once heard anyone else besides Chloe use the word "dummkopf". ("That's German, Becs." –"Is it? Or did you just make that up?")

Even though Chloe's cracked voice has made Beca's heart stop beating, she doesn't want to let this go so easily. "No, fuck you!"

"I didn't even start this! You did, remember? I was already done with him, I came walking back to you guys when-"

"Oh, you were already done with him?" Beca says with her brows furrowed so bad it actually hurts her face, jaw dropped and eyes full of judgement.

"Can you just shut up for one second?" Chloe sighs loudly. "I came walking back and then you freaked out and dragged me back to the hotel!"

"Oh yeah? Why do I remember him standing next to you seconds before I dragged you out of there?"

"We were heading in the same direction, it was the way to the bar!" Beca rolls her eyes and shakes her head, and Chloe just sighs again. "What do you want from me? It was just one freaking dance, okay? What, are you jealous or something?"

Beca doesn't know why she immediately feels attacked, because Chloe wasn't speaking in her serious-voice and she's gotten off the bed to pace the room, totally unaware of how Beca's cheeks are burning up. "What? I mean, no dude, that's.. No!"

Chloe's eyes find her after the first stutter and the change in Beca's tone was probably way too obvious, because Chloe doesn't look as upset as she did seconds ago. "What?"

"Wh-, nothing, I'm just saying, I don't.. No, of course- you know, no."

"Wait-" Chloe whispers slowly as she approaches Beca who looks like a deer in the headlights. "You were jealous?"

Her eyes dart the room, looking at anything but directly into Chloe Beale's eyes. She knows what happens when she looks into those blue captured oceans. She swallows twice and licks her lips before speaking, deciding she's just gonna stay in her part. "That is not the point, it is so you to change the topic-"

"Shut up."

"What?" Chloe's suddenly standing very close and it gets harder to not let her eyes drift towards her. "No, I will not shu-"

"Beca." The girl breathes out calm. "Shut. Up."

Beca feels the bathroom door handle against her back and she shifts so that she can rest her body against the wall. Of course her eyes stray towards Chloe's and it's interesting to see how much her face has changed since five seconds ago. Every bit of annoyance and frustration is replaced by.. something Beca can't quite put her finger on. The girl seems softer, sweeter, like her usual self.

Beca tries to move back, wishing she could go through the wall, because Chloe's standing dangerously close. So close that their chests are almost touching, but Beca quickly shakes that thought. In fact, she shakes every thought she has about this entire situation and her mouth moves without the order to. "Make me." She whispers, her voice low and her eyes focused on the shifts in Chloe's face.

And she really should know better than to challenge her best friend.

Chloe moves fast, capturing Beca's bottom lip between her teeth and biting down hard until Beca softly lets out a moan coming from the back of her throat. She releases Beca for a moment, but her lips quickly move back onto hers, pressing her head harder into the wall as she roughly kisses Beca.

Beca tries to gain the upper hand, but Chloe's movements are fast and controlling, her tongue moving in and out of her mouth too quickly for Beca to try and fight her for dominance. And when she tries to move towards the girl, Beca gets shoved back into the wall hard by Chloe's hands that are resting on her hip and the other on her chest. But Beca kind of likes Chloe being aggressive and in control, so she keeps trying to slip her tongue through the fast moving pair of lips, and she keeps trying to move away from the wall, only to be pushed against it harder and harder.

When Chloe finally allows her to breathe, Beca feels like her legs can't carry her body anymore. She slowly opens her eyes and finds a flustered Chloe standing just as close to her as earlier. Beca feels two fingers on her lips, preventing her from speaking, which she wasn't even intending to, but then again, she never meant to say those two words that led to this either. Instead, Chloe speaks, mouth turned into a wide grin.

"I should make you jealous more often."

"Oh, shut up." Beca says against Chloe's fingers and then it's Beca moving in.


	39. That Don't Sound Like You

Fic based off of Lee Brices That don't sound like you please?

* * *

 _Girl, I'm glad you called, first heard you talk  
It took me a second cause I couldn't hear your drawl  
And that don't sound like you  
No, that don't sound like you_

"Beca?" Chloe doubts as her best friend's name slips between her lips. She's not good with computers, so when her screen shows a pop up asking her to "accept or deny" some sort of call, she's not sure what's going on. All she knows is that it has to be Beca. She installed some apps on her laptop when she visited her three months ago, but Chloe's never used them. They mostly talk on the phone, always briefly, because one or the other was always busy.

"Yes, me! Who else would it be?"

The screen takes some time adjusting, but then Chloe can see her friend's face clearly on her laptop. She looks different, though. The brunette has dark blue circles underneath her eyes, her hair seems like it hasn't been washed in weeks while her smile isn't nearly as bright as Chloe remembers it.

She asks Beca what's going on and the girl tells her she missed her and just wanted to chat. So they do. But Beca doesn't roll her eyes anymore whenever Chloe replies with a sexual remark and a flirty wink. And the edges of Beca's mouth barely make her cheeks look puffy. And her eyes look layered with dust, like an old record that hasn't been picked up in a while.

"So, how are things at the shop? How's Luke?"

"Oh, you know.. It's same old, same old."

It's almost painful to watch Beca's smile, but Chloe looks anyway. "I bet Jesse's pretty jealous you spend so much time with him, right?" She giggles after her own words, but Beca's expression stays meaningless. Impossible to read, for Chloe. Although that on its own says more than enough.

 _I know it's been a while, I don't mean to pry  
But when I asked you if you're happy I didn't hear a smile  
And that don't sound like you  
Nah, that ain't the girl I knew you always sounded like_

"Are you alright, Becs?"

"Yeah, I'm just, tired, you know?"

Chloe nods in response and they share a few looks in silence as Chloe thinks of how Beca seemed to have changed. She saw the girl three months ago, when she stayed at her apartment for a week, and she seemed just like the old Beca. Jumping on her bed and couches late at night, oversharing things after just half a bottle of wine, awakening her at 6 in the morning because she wanted to play cards. She was just the Beca she always knew, even when they hadn't seen each other in eight months. And Chloe wonders what happened in these last three months that could tire her out so much, it had taken the light from her eyes.

 _Truck tires on a gravel road  
Laughing at the world, blasting my radio  
Cannon ball splashing in the water  
Doing whatever whenever you wanted  
What did he do?  
'Cause you don't sound like you anymore_

"You remember when we won World's a year ago?"

Beca smiles her first real smile at that note, dropping her head with a chuckle and meeting Chloe's eyes quick again. "Of course. How could I ever forget that?"

"You remember how we got lost when we tried to get snacks at midnight?"

"Oh my God, and then that man gave us directions, but it turned out he led us straight to his own house?!"

It takes forever until the two are able to stop laughing and calm their breathing. "Oh, yeah, that was awful. I was sure he was gonna kill us."

"No way, he just wanted in your pants, Beale."

Chloe feels like she's right back in that moment again, running through the Danish streets with Beca's hand in hers. The sound of Beca's laughter that night still echoes around in her head sometimes.

But Beca turns her face away from the screen, and Chloe notices how her hair doesn't cover her neck anymore. "Hey?" It's enough for Beca to turn her head back at the webcam and, of course, she knows what Chloe means right away.

 _Your pretty brown hair, you always loved it  
Guess he didn't like it so you just cut it  
And that don't sound like you  
Nah, that ain't the girl I knew you always sounded like  
_  
"Oh." Beca shrugs as she runs her hand through the now short, dark curls. "Yeah, Jesse thought it would be better like this."

"It's nice." Chloe says truthfully, because her best friend could never not look good. But she knows Beca liked her long hair. It was part of who she was. "But you don't like it, do you?" Chloe giggles as she watches Beca's lips slightly curl.

"I **hate** it." The girl replies with a snort, but her smile fades quickly after that.

And Chloe knows this is her confession. This is Beca asking her for a way out. "You know that you can always stay with me, right, Becs?" She asks with a lump in her throat, feeling the need to let Beca know she can always escape to her, even if it's just for a few days. That she can leave things behind for her, even if she ends up going back to them.

"And do what?"

"Just stay with me for a couple of nights. Or more. It could be like the old days, just you and me."

"Chlo, we both have jobs, we can't-"

"And we can both quit. We can just get in a car and drive wherever, and find an apartment in a place we didn't even know existed, and we can start from there."

 _That town, that job, that guy  
You can leave them behind, girl, you know you're better than that  
If you wanna come back, you can come back  
Baby, come back_

Chloe hesitates, because when it comes to Beca, telling her something that she's not sure of, will either make or break her. Will either end up in understanding or a fight. Will either end up with Beca leaving or staying with her all night.

"Becs, you can't live the same day over and over for years and call it a life."

But Beca doesn't break, or fights, or leaves. She's just quiet, which is a good thing, because she's thinking. Thinking of the life she's been leading so far. And when she's done thinking, Chloe hears her tell her ' _okay_ '.

And she never knew Beca could leave everything behind as easily as saying ' _okay_ '. But she couldn't imagine hearing anything better.


	40. A Drop In The Ocean

Your fics are phenomenal. Could you maybe do an angst one about the song A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. Where Chloe waited to long to tell Beca her feelings.

* * *

 _A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together_

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
'Cause you are my heaven

It's been a good two minutes since Chloe and her luggage went through customs and into the arrivals hall, where her eyes instantly met her best friend's, and the redhead dropped her heavy bags to hold the small girl in a tight embrace.

It's been five months since Beca moved to New York and Chloe took a job in Ohio after finishing college, but it's the longest Chloe's ever gone without being around Beca. They made a promise back in the Bellas House to keep in touch, but that vow was harder to uphold than just locking their pinkies together. They're lucky they don't live that far apart, but both girls have been extremely busy, sometimes even too busy to respond to a text message.

Meeting one another was for that reason planned ten weeks upfront, and even though Chloe expected Beca to cancel on her last minute, probably something work related that was more important to her than spending time with her best friend, Beca didn't cancel. Instead, she's been standing in the arrivals hall waiting for her with a heart-shaped balloon that says 'I missed you', a wide, smug grin covering her face as their bodies part and Beca hands her the balloon.

"They didn't have 'Welcome Back, assface', so.."

Chloe slaps her arm at that before pulling her into another hug, more unexpected than she figured, because Beca lets out a painful 'oompf' at the impact, but hugs her back just as tightly.

"You sure you're just coming for the weekend, Chlo?"

Chloe untangles herself from Beca once again, following her gaze towards where she dropped her luggage. "Shut up." She giggles as she watches Beca stick her tongue out and throwing one of her bags over her shoulder, the other one in her hand, but Chloe takes it from her and they walk out of the airport hand in hand, chatting about what's going on in each other's life.

Chloe loves hearing all Beca's stories as they drive to the brunette's apartment downtown, but part of her hurts, being suddenly reminded that it's no longer their stories, no longer shared stories, no longer Beca and her playing the lead part. It's just Beca and some random people.

 _I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me, pretend  
_  
That night, they go out for dinner and have drinks at a rather small bar where Beca's hand kept straying to the other girl's body. Chloe tried not to think too much about that, nor about how her insides twist every time Beca made contact with her. She just kept downing drink after drink.

Chloe awakes with the desire to get a bottle (or three) of water, but Beca's weight of her arm and leg are making it impossible for her to move. Her face is buried in Chloe's neck, her thigh resting on her stomach as the rest of her leg tangles down between the redhead's limbs. Chloe decides she can ignore her dry mouth to hold Beca a little longer, because the brunette's body is rather cold. The blankets are all at the bed's end, and she forgot how wild Beca used to sleep.

They visit Beca's work place that afternoon, and Chloe is more intrigued by how proud the girl is to show her the equipment she gets to work with than the actual production studio. Her face changes a thousand times, but they're all shining and rare, grand in its own way. Chloe thinks about how she'll have to miss those again soon.

 _A few more hours  
Then it's time to go_

Beca suggests going out again, but Chloe says they could stay in for the night. They order Chinese and watch an entire season of Dexter before they're both passed out on the couch. And Chloe hasn't slept very well these last couple of months; she blamed the cold apartment for that, but as Beca's freezing hand was draping over her stomach and arms earlier, she thinks that this icily breeze is exactly what's putting her to sleep.

It's around five am that Chloe's alarm goes off and she and Beca leave for JFK an hour later. It's a small trip, and Chloe wishes she'd paid fifty bucks extra to fly from Newark. Because another hour later, she's standing at the gate. She's never been good at saying goodbye. Not to Beca, that is.

"See you soon!" She smiles after a quick hug, but it doesn't hurt any less than the long parting they had just before Beca got on the plane to New York months ago, because her hand turns blue instantly without Beca's to hold, and she hears the younger girl yell "later, loser!" from behind her, but she doesn't look back, afraid she can see the pain in her eyes, even from a distance. Although she'd doubt Beca would recognize it.

 _As my train rolls down the East Coast  
I wonder how you'll keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on_

Chloe stares out the window as the plane takes off, counts the seconds until she can no longer see the ground, clouds taking up the view, wondering whether this trip was a good idea. She listened to her heart when she booked her ticket, but now her heart isn't speaking anymore. It's just numbed, dried out as Beca's touches never quite reached her there. And she always realizes that the girl could never love her like that after the damage is already done. After Beca has been too sentimental with that stupid balloon, too kind by paying for her dinner, too touchy when she was drunk.

 _Still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me_

But she knows that when Beca calls her later today, asking how her flight was and if she landed safely, she'll fall back at the brunette's feet, willingly and at the cost of her heart, once again.

 _Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no, no, heaven doesn't seem far away_

Chloe closes her eyes, praying her mind won't notice it's not Beca's hand but her own that's holding her, so maybe she can sleep well one last time. And if it can be fooled that way, maybe it can be fooled into thinking Beca will ever love her back the way her heart desires her to.

 _'Cause you are my heaven_


	41. Car Accident

**Prompt: Beca and Chloe are married (kids or not, your choice) and Beca gets killed, but a body is never found. Chloe thinks that she is seeing Beca around... (yeah take that where you want to I guess) Thanks :)**

* * *

It's been awhile since Chloe got the call, but she's still in the exact same spot, daring not to move out of fear her nightmare will become reality if she enters the world beyond her mind. There was still some reason within her, somehow. Because even though she was already halfway through the stairs, hurrying to get to the site of the accident, she dropped down on the fifth step, knowing the kids were gonna be home soon and she wouldn't make it back on time.

She's not even sure what she'd do there, when she'd stop the car at the "Mile 220" sign. Maybe to see it with her own eyes for the grieving process, maybe to try and save Beca who'd already been declared dead. It took everything inside to stay in the house, but she's not sure she's made the right decision.

The phone is a few steps above her where she dropped it hours ago, buzzing, but Chloe can't be bothered to pick it up. Her mind is with Beca, trying to reenact her steps after she kissed her goodbye in the kitchen and walked through the front door. She left earlier than she normally would, because the two girls were still asleep and Chloe was making their lunch boxes ready. "Kiss the girls for me, won't you?" Those were the last words she heard coming out of Beca's mouth and the soft sound the door made as her wife closed it shut still echoes around in Chloe's head, wondering how she could not have felt something was about to happen to Beca. Wondering why she didn't feel her insides dying on the exact time Beca died in that car this morning. The one you always read in books about, or see in movies, how people get this empty feeling or a hit in the face around the exact time their significant other takes their last breath. How Chloe went on with her day the way she always would, taking the kids to school, cleaning the house, doing groceries. She even stopped by the dog shelter on her way home, because Beca had been nagging her for months now to get a dog. Chloe thought it would make a nice Christmas gift to the family this year.

Now, Chloe don't think they'd make a family anymore, not without Beca. She doesn't even think she could pass as a human being without her best friend, her wife, her everything.

Chloe suddenly gets thrown back to the denial state she lived in for, what feels like, hours after she found out, and she reaches for her phone. There's only messages on there from friends and her mom, but she can't bring up the strength to read them. She goes to Beca's name in her contact's list and calls the number.

"Hey, this is Beca, leave a message."

It took Chloe ages to convince Beca to actually personalize her voicemail instead of the default voice that just read out which number was dialed. She's glad now she did that. Even though this is Beca being serious and awkward all together, it is still her voice. And Chloe knows she'll never hear Beca say anything else but the recorded, seven-word sentence.

The front door gets thrown open and Chloe's surprised at how light it is outside, gets actually mad at the sun for still shining, mad at the world for continue to go on without Beca.

"Honey, what are you doing on the staircase?"

Chloe jumps up to hold her mom, or more so to let her mom hold her, because tears stream down her face again and her lungs feel heavy as her body fails to get enough oxygen in them.

"Honey, easy, it's going to be okay."

Chloe can only repeat her wife's name, softly, then growing louder and louder, until eventually her sobs take over.

"I know, honey. Look, I got the kids from school and dropped them off at your dad's."

"What? No, I want them here." Chloe didn't mean for it to sound so angry, especially not towards her mom, but her emotions are all over the place, and she doesn't know how to cope with any of this. When she married Beca two years ago, she never thought she'd be a widow with two six year-old adopted kids. But she couldn't foresee infertility and she definitely couldn't expect Beca to get killed in a car accident.

She liked that Beca wanted to do things differently. They discussed kids long before marriage. Chloe at the time thought that Beca just didn't want to get married, but she's learned over the course of their relationship, her best friend was simply into doing things the way she wanted to, and that was never the way the rest of the world did it.

Chloe's mom drags her into the living room and forces her to talk to her about what happened, but Chloe, again, fears that if she says it out loud, it will become real. So she starts off at the beginning, how there was an accident with the car Beca left in that day, and a truck. Apparently, it came on her side of the road when it had to dodge something, Chloe can't remember what it was. The SUV she drove in caught on fire immediately and by the time emergency services arrived, everything was burned out, including Beca's body.

Her mom stays with her until she's calmed down again, and then Chloe orders her to get the kids. She needs to tell them, needs them around for comfort and so they can remember Beca all together. She doesn't want to be alone right now, although she likes the quietness. It's almost as if time stopped for her too, but the clock next to the TV tells her it's almost five thirty, which means she has lived more than ten hours without Beca on this earth, of which only three and a half she's been aware of the fact that she is.

She gets up from the couch, not sure where to go or what to do, but she gets up nonetheless and just stands in the living room, emotionally drained and physically in pain, when the front door gets thrown open once again. And Chloe could swear she sees Beca walk in.

Could swear she sees her wife drop her jacket where she always would, and sigh the exact same sigh she's been hearing for years after she'd come home, and she watches her walk straight past her to enter the kitchen.

Chloe's paralyzed. She knows her mind is fooling her, but she can smell Beca's perfume as she'd passed her, and if she could've just reached for her, she'd have known for sure it was a hologram made by her longing thoughts. But she didn't. She didn't do anything but stare.

"Beca?" It's in a whisper, as if that would stop her heart from hoping to get an answer back.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Again."

Chloe watches the three-dimensional image made by her own mind enter the living room again, and she tries so hard to snap out of this sickening dream, not sure whether that's just picturing Beca here, or this entire day. She just knows she wants out of this.

"Where're the girls?"

She's eating an apple, and Chloe knows Beca would always grab an apple when she'd get home from work and dinner wasn't ready yet.

"Becs?" This time her voice breaks and tears slip through the barriers of her eyes, taking slow steps towards, what seems like, her wife. Her hand slowly moves up and stays hanging in front of Beca's face, afraid to find out she can't touch her. That she's really gone. That she has to live with these pictures her imagination make up on a daily base from now on. And she's not sure if she can accept that Beca's gone yet. Not like this. Not actually reaching out for her to find she's not there. She doubts she can take that.

But the hologram moves, almost in a human way, and it's not until Beca's face is in her hand, that she realizes it's not a hologram at all. It's not a made up trick, it's not her mind playing games with her. It's Beca.

"Wow, okay, I wish I could get a greeting like this every day." The girl jokes after Chloe has jumped around her neck, causing Beca to stumble backwards, hitting her back against the kitchen table.

"Where have you been?" Chloe speaks through tears and it takes her a few minutes to convince Beca she's fine and she just needs her to answer the question, which only happens when her eyes are dried and she smiles weakly at Beca.

"Well, you know I had the appointment today to sell the car, right?"

"That was today?"

"Yes, silly." Beca chuckles and pinches her cheek lightly. "Why'd you think I left so early this morning? Anyway, long story, new company car wasn't in yet, which is why I had to wait until John went home, because he lives like two streets down, to catch a ride."

Chloe never even once thought about how Beca told her she was gonna get a new car from work, so they could sell their SUV and keep the minivan for Chloe. But she can't bring herself to care anymore, because Beca had come back to her. And she spends the rest of the night repeating 'I love you' and 'thank you for coming back to me', because Chloe has spent three and a half hours in this life thinking Beca had left her, and she never wants another second of that.


	42. Hello

**Fic based on Adele's Hello?**

* * *

 _Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years  
You'd like to meet, to go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal you  
But I ain't done much healing_

Beca's not the kind of person that lives with many regrets. In fact, if someone gave her the choice to go either back in time and do things differently, to right all her wrongs, to fix all her mistakes, or let's say, have a ham and cheese sandwich, Beca would probably choose the sandwich.

She was never one to believe in "mistakes", because she made a choice once to either do something, or not to do something. And, even if looking back it wouldn't be the right thing to do, at the time she clearly thought it was, so going back in time wouldn't really change anything. She'd still do things the same.

That goes for everything but Chloe Beale.

See, Beca fucked things up with Chloe Beale, to say the least. She remembers it vividly, it plays over and over in her mind every night, so how could she not? It was months after they both left the Bellas House and moved to LA. Since they were both going the same place, it made sense that Chloe suggested living together, and because her and Jesse had mutually decided to end their relationship, because he was going to New York instead, there was really no reason for Beca to turn Chloe's offer down.

Sharing an apartment with Chloe was no different than living in that Bellas House with the others. Except for the random visits she brought to Beca's room in the middle of the night, which were much easier without Fat Amy there to mock their tangled bodies in the morning.

Beca always thought she was a person who would be fine on her own, living with somebody never seemed pleasing to her. But there was something about knowing she'd come home to Chloe every day that worked calming on her stressful days. Out of all the things that Chloe brought her, Beca thinks she misses that the most.

 _Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

Because when Chloe told her she had feelings for her, and she thought Beca had feelings for her too, Beca made the only mistake she'll ever regret, which was pushing Chloe away. She was caught like a deer in the headlights, doing the only thing she knew how to, which was to flee, to escape the scene full force, not caring about who was standing close enough to get hurt. Collateral damage, you could say, because Beca only cared about herself. Chloe was just standing too close when she blew up, leaving her maybe worse injured than Beca.

Chloe left soon after. Beca remembers the note she found in the half empty loft, telling her she "couldn't do this anymore" and that she was sorry.

 _There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles_

Of course Beca tried to call her right away, not to apologize, though. Just to get her to come back. It took Beca weeks before she realized she was in fact sorry. That she can't just carry on the same way and pretend Chloe, or the feelings she has for her, were never even there. She experienced regret for maybe the first time in her life, or at least a mistake she wanted to fix.

 _Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home_

But Chloe never picked up, never got back to her texts, never even once drunk dialed her. And Beca knew how often she used to do that. She went all out, contacting all the Bellas, and even Aubrey, to get them to tell Chloe she was sorry. She's not sure if any of them ever did, because she never got a message saying 'I forgive you', but that's not what she'd want anyway. She just needs Chloe to **know** she's sorry.

Beca has been stalking her Instagram long enough to know she lives in Salt Lake City now. And if Beca hadn't seen anything other than that picture of her ex-best friend and the This Is the Place Monument, she'd gotten on the next plane to Utah. But there were many more images. Chloe having dinner, Chloe after she got a new haircut, Chloe out with friends. One girl is in quite a lot of Chloe's pictures, usually cheek-to-cheek or simple laughing together, and Beca can't tell if they're more than friends or not, but somehow it had stopped her from getting on that plane.

 _Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Beca has stopped leaving Chloe messages, hoping she'll know by now that she regrets everything she's done. And even though the pain was worse for Chloe when Beca lied and said there was never anything between them, Beca knows now that she will be the one who hurts the longest.

 _Hello from the outside_


	43. Halloween

**A prompt maybe for fall or Halloween or whatever? Chloe wants to watch scary movies and go through haunted houses and stuff but Beca's not too into it until Chloe is pressing herself against beca wanting to be protected or comforted or whatever.**

* * *

"Chlo, can't we just stay in?" Beca pouted, looking rather uncomfortable in her Supergirl outfit.

"It's Halloween, babe! We can stay in every other night of the year, but not tonight."

Beca didn't understand the big deal fuss about Halloween. She wasn't into cosplay or dressing up, and the Supergirl outfit was itchy and way too tight. When they were still in college and Beca was forced to go trick or treating with the Bellas, she could easily get away with a simple, white t-shirt that said "Error 404: Costume Not Found" in her very poorly handwriting. But now that she's living with her girlfriend alone, and Halloween is like Chloe's personal holiday, she has no other choice than to go through the whole Haunted Houses shit with her.

"Everyone's just gonna think I'm Superman." Beca complains, her eyes roaming over Chloe's light blue dress and white high heels. She knows she's going as some kind of princess, Beca wasn't really listening when she told her three freaking months ago. Chloe can literally mention Halloween to her any day of the year.

"No, because we have this." Chloe says firm, throwing Beca a blonde wig.

"Great. That's just.. Great." Beca sighs. If there was anything she hated more than tight clothes that prevents air from filling your lungs, it was hair on her head that wasn't hers. Beca feels disgusted as she puts it on, knowing she could spend thirty minutes fighting Chloe over it and she'd still have to wear it. The girl had her ways to get Beca to do precisely as she pleases.

"What do you think?" Chloe spins around in the dress that reaches even below her ankles, leaving Beca to wonder how the hell she's going to be moving around in that all night.

"I think that.. you make a **great**.. Cinderella?"

"I'm Elsa, Becs!"

"Right." Beca giggles, suddenly remember the conversation they had about this. "It's because you went blonde this year and because blue looks good on you."

"Thanks." The girl smiles widely and kisses Beca's cheek as she passes her by to put in her green contact lenses.

"Wow, you really go all out, Chlo." Beca laughs, staring at the way her girlfriend's dress falls over the curves of her body, she realizes that it does in fact look good on her.

They hit the streets after Chloe's finally satisfied with her look. At first, it's quite calm. Kids running around and occasionally a scared scream. Beca's liking the trick-and-treating and walking around through the dark streets with lighted-up pumpkins everywhere. She likes the atmosphere and she likes that Chloe's having so much fun. The girl's smile is maybe even brighter than that one pumpkin they saw that was on fire.

But then they reach the Haunted Houses area. Now, Beca's not easily scared at all, but she's tiny and she's always considered an easy target in situations like this. People will pull more pranks on her than on, let's say, Chloe. She's not that much taller, but between the two, you can see some height difference, so she's always screwed when it comes to pranking.

They make their way towards the first house and Beca can easily lead both herself and Chloe through the minefield in the front yard. ' _Really, zombies coming out of that fake grave? Who wouldn't see that coming?_ ' Yet Chloe's clinging on her arm, screaming at every bloody hand that's trying to touch them.

As they make their way through the house, Beca is quick to realize this whole place is zombie themed. The first few rooms are just very well painted faces that pop out of doors and through fake walls. Beca chuckles at them, high fiving even one, as Chloe yells 'Holy, my!' at everything that startles her. Which is literally every zombie.

"Are you just screaming because you feel bad for them?" Beca asks with a grin, but Chloe looks petrified and hints for Beca to keep moving forward, both her arms wrapped around Beca's upper arm, which makes her feel kind of strong.

The next few rooms have better performances; people cutting off heads, zombies eating the intestines of a person, yet Beca is not really startled by anything. She thinks it looks kind of cool and maybe next year she should be a walker as well. Although, who would be scared of a 5"2 zombie?

The last rooms have people, or parts of people, hanging on chains and there's fake blood being dashed at them. Beca doesn't think Chloe could scream any louder, but then they make it outside and the zombies follow them closely.

"No, it doesn't count, we're outside, stop! It doesn't count!"

Beca thinks she'll might actually die from laughter as she watches her girlfriend trying to get the walkers to stop. They one by one turn back, but Beca doubts it's because of Chloe. "Oh, that was hilarious." Beca breathes out with tears in her eyes.

"Becs! You were supposed to protect me!"

"I did pr- oh shit, behind you, Chlo!" Beca shrieks and Chloe runs a good ten feet while yelling ' _aaah, stop!_ ' before she realizes Beca was only joking.

"You!" She slaps Beca's arm when the smaller girl has reached her, "-are so.. Rude!" Chloe pretends to be mad, but ends up laughing along with Beca.

"I've never scared anyone!" Beca smiles proudly before Chloe pulls her into a hug and they walk hand in hand towards the next house.

"So you like this?" Chloe asks her.

"Yes! I was thinking, maybe next year, I can go as a zombie, and I'll have what that one girl had, with that knife in her eye and-"

Guess it's Chloe's turn now to listen to ideas for Halloween costumes all year.


	44. Hello (Part Two)

**Yus I agree w/ drickheads plz continue the "Hello" fic because I'm sobbing.**

* * *

' _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet._ '

Beca stared at the sentence for a good fifteen minutes until a mumbled 'fuck it' slipped between her lips and she hit send. Of course, she regretted it right away, pacing her living room only to be away from the computer screen, she tried to convince herself that it's no big deal. To be fair, Chloe was the one who accepted her friend request, so it's only normal Beca sent her a message. Right?

Beca can't even remember sending her that request, though. Maybe she accidentally did that when she was drunk last weekend, because even though it's been over two years since Beca last spoke to Chloe, she's still the one who's name she calls out when she's had a few too many.

It's quite embarrassing, the way Beca's heart races just by the thought of Chloe Beale, the friend she lost due to her ignorance towards Chloe's feelings, and the fear for her own. And right now, walking by her laptop to check if there's a little, blue '1' in the corner of her screen, telling herself Chloe responded, which she hasn't yet, is making Beca's heart not only beat out of control, but it's made its way into her throat where it's blocking the air from filling her lungs.

Beca feels like she might be dying.

She hasn't felt her emotions taking control over her in a long time, and she thinks she might actually start crying when she passes the screen for the sixteenth time and there's still nothing. Beca's not the kind to wait for a message back. Beca's is in fact the type that reads a message and then forgets to reply until three days later. And maybe Chloe is like that, too, now. She never was before, but it's been two years and Beca can't expect her to be the same. It's like a stake through her heart, because Chloe probably is an entirely different person. And Beca doesn't know that person at all.

She can't handle this waiting and she plans to close her laptop when Beca's heart stops and her eyes find a new message icon. Her mind's not sure she's ready, but her hand's already moving.

"Yes, I'd love that! : ) : ) I'm in LA this weekend. Coffee?"

Beca's smiling and she's not sure how that happened, or why she can't stop, but it's been a while since she last felt her cheeks burning up and her hands shaking nervously, awaiting her mind to come up with a proper response. But all she can think of is how she still uses two exclamation marks followed by two smileys. And if Chloe still does that, then maybe she hasn't changed. Maybe she'll still giggle at Beca's jokes, and shake her head after she's being weird. Maybe she'll still kiss her cheeks when she's drunk. And maybe, just maybe, Chloe will still love her.

* * *

Beca arrives thirty minutes early to the restaurant she's meeting Chloe. She wonders if she should pass that half an hour in her car, but instead she figures she could use a coffee or two to still her nerves. The restaurant isn't very big, and luckily there aren't that not many people. Beca takes a seat at the bar for now. She really doesn't wanna sit at that table by herself.

"Can I get beer?"

Coffee isn't going to do the trick today. She downs half the Heineken right away and then checks her phone for any new messages. There are a few, but none by Chloe, so Beca doesn't bother responding.

"Beca Mitchell, early and with a beer in her hand. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous."

It helps that Chloe's standing there with her arms spread, because Beca wouldn't have known what the appropriate greeting would be in this occasion and she'd probably have gone for a handshake. Which is weird, because this is **Chloe Beale**. They're **Beca and Chloe**. And Beca and Chloe hug. Constantly. Whenever they can. At least, they used to.

But it still feels the same. The way Chloe is holding her, the soft, satisfied hum under her breath, the curls that hit Beca in the face, which are no longer red, but still pretty amazing.

"Blonde, huh?" For lack of better word usage, Beca goes with that, and Chloe just nods, smile wide as usual, eyes capturing her own and not letting her go until Beca's heart has dropped down to her feet.

"You haven't changed one bit, Becs." Chloe giggles and takes a seat on the bar.

And Beca should really move. Should put one foot in front the other and take a seat next to her old friend. Be normal. But it's that damn nickname. ' _Becs_ '. She hasn't heard that in over two years, and now it's like a punch in the gut. It's like the life has left her body, for just a second, and then she's able to smile at Chloe.

"You don't wanna..?"

"No, I'm fine here." Chloe says quick and then orders by the bartender.

It's funny how she can still finish Beca's sentences, how she understand her. And she's just as weird as always, having lunch at the bar when they could've just gotten a table. She's still Chloe.

"So, how've you been?"

The question scares Beca a bit, because how has she actually been? She's just been working every single hour she could, trying to forget why the apartment was empty when she got home. "I'm good, how have you been? What's going on?"

"Still dodging the question, are we?" Chloe giggles before sipping on her tea. "How's work going?"

"Good." She tries to come up with more, but honestly, it's just good. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Yeah? What about your love life?"

Beca is just able to keep all the beer inside her mouth as she chokes on the question. "Damnit, Beale! I didn't realize this was an interrogation."

"It's not if you just answer the question."

Beca figures she can return the question if she just answers it, and she kind of wants to know if Chloe's seeing someone. "I don't think that's in the cards for me."

"Ah, come on!" Chloe playfully hits her arm. "Are you telling me you've been single this entire time?"

"There was a guy. And a girl." Chloe's jaw drops at that, eyes twinkling and popped out of her head. "But nothing serious."

"Wow." Chloe whispers, one finger in front of her lips as if she's trying not to let words fall out of her mouth, eyes lingering over Beca's body.

"What about you?" Beca takes opportunity from this silence, hoping the answer won't shatter her.

"Nothing right now."

They spend the rest of the lunch catching up, but when Chloe leaves to go to the bathroom, Beca's still not okay with the words that haven't been spoken. She's never actually told Chloe she was sorry. She tried, yes. But that's not enough. And if this is the beginning to getting their friendship back, Beca needs Chloe to know what was going through her mind when she pushed her away.

Of course, now that she has found that strength within her, Chloe's not here. Beca feels her right leg twitching and she needs to get this out before she backs out of it again. She rushes to the restaurant's bathroom and finds Chloe in front of the mirror fixing her hair.

"Bec-"

"I have to do this now, because we've been dancing around it all evening and I don't wanna lose the strength to tell you this, and I need you to know." Beca knows she's rambling, but she just needs to get everything out. Shutting off her filter, hoping the words will come out alright to Chloe. "I'm sorry." She takes a deep breath after that one. "I'm sorry for pushing you away, because I was scared. Of what you wanted us to be. Pushing you away was easier than facing what I was feeling inside, and you know I always take the easy way out. And, I know we can never go back to how we were, but we can.. I don't know.. Be friends again? Maybe? I don't know."

Beca feels relieved, but also really emotional as Chloe hugs her and tells her it's okay. And it's probably gonna take some time, but Beca thinks they will be alright.


	45. Blind Date

**"** **i walked into this restaurant and you thought i was your blind date and i just kind of went with it because i don't want to eat alone" this screamed bechloe at me, please do it :)**

* * *

When Beca moved to the big city, she figured it would be a blast; going out every time she could and working only to support her nightlife. Of course, that's not Beca Mitchell. She likes her job, and she doesn't mind making eighty hours a week at the production studio. She just assumed she would have a life outside of work, which thus far is eating Chinese takeout in her PJ's and passing out on the couch around nine pm.

It was boring to say the least. Sometimes, the only people she saw in the week were her colleagues. Not that they weren't fun, but seeing them sometimes ten hours a day didn't make Beca wanna go out with them after work.

Now, normally, going into a restaurant and asking for a table for one was the kind of social occasion Beca wasn't ready for. But she was too embarrassed to call Domino's for the fifth time this week. The same guy always answers and Beca knows for sure he thinks she has a sad life. Which is why she's roaming the New York streets right now, telling herself to go into the first restaurant she spots. It's a steakhouse, and it looks rather empty, so Beca goes in without thinking too much about it.

As Beca walks through the door, one of those ringing bells goes off and she's greeted by a man in a tux, asking her if she's made reservations. She doesn't get much further than an awkward 'no', because there's suddenly a young woman standing next to her.

"It's alright, she's with me." She tells the man and then turns her head towards Beca. "Lilly, right? I'm Chloe."

Beca can't even tell the girl she has the wrong person, because she's dragging her to her table by the hand and all Beca can think of is how soft this girl's hand is.

"Stacie told me all about you, it's nice of you to show up, I know you're busy with your bats."

"My what now?" Beca can barely keep her laughter inside. Who would wanna go on a blind date with someone who owns bats? Especially someone as gorgeous as this girl. Why would she even need to go on a blind date? Beca's certain she's seen at least six people walking by them and smiling at Chloe.

"Yeah, Stacie told me you work with bats, that's so cool. I'd love to hear more about that."

"Oh god.. no." Beca's head drops and she plans to get up and walk far away from this crazy beautiful, but also plain crazy person. But her eyes meet the girl's and Beca doesn't believe she's ever seen such blue eyes. "I mean.. I don't, uhm, wanna discuss work." It's not even believable, but the girl nods her head in understanding, making Beca feel even worse for playing this game along.

"Okay, how about your hobbies? I heard you like to swim with pigs?"

Beca can almost feel her eyes popping out of her skull as her jaw drops with a small smile. "What?!" Realizing after the word has slipped out, she must play this part. Apparently this girl is into girls who keep bats and swim with pigs, which Beca didn't even know was a thing. "Stacie has a big imagination." She decides on, because she's not comfortable lying, not even to a stranger.

Beca instead asks her to talk about herself, and Chloe does, for the course of their entire meal. The girl is actually quite interesting, she teaches music and drama at a high school and cares for the environment. Beca doesn't even recycle, but she will now, after hearing Chloe's talk about how even plastic bags can mean the end for the world they know. Beca likes hearing and watching this girl talk. She is full of passion, you could see it reflect in her eyes and the way she'd move her hands a certain way. Beca would almost forget she's not actually on a date with this amazing girl. An idiot named Lilly is, who is apparently too busy playing with flying mousses to show up, or even let her know she can't make it. But Chloe tells her she's been rambling and asks Beca to tell her about herself, which brings her back to reality.

Beca could make some things up, but not only is she a terrible liar, she doesn't know what this Stacie person has told her, so she's sure Chloe will see through her right away. "Well.. My name is actually Beca. It's not Lilly. I just came her to grab dinner, and when you-" She sighs, refusing to make eye contact with the girl in front of her. "-came over and, I wanted to go! But then you started talking and.. I don't know, I couldn't leave anymore."

"I know."

Beca's eyes fly up and find the girl with a huge grin sitting arms crossed and leaned back in her chair, looking satisfied as she explains she made up that entire blind date thing to get Beca to have dinner with her.

"I can't believe you!" Beca acts angry, but inside she feels something building, her heart beating slightly faster than before, and she thinks this girl got her hooked. "See, I knew there wasn't anyone who trains bats or whatever."

"No, that wasn't a lie. I have a friend named Lilly who sleeps with bats and she swims a lot. She claims she was born with gills or something."

Beca's sure she might actually die from the pain in her stomach and her cheeks, trying desperately to stop herself from laughing, but every time she opens her eyes and looks at Chloe, they start all over again.


	46. Safe Room

**Chrissie just said that Chloe had her own room, so bechloe prompt? Beca constantly hangs out there and has clothes there and stuff and Bella's joke and say just move in her room already**

* * *

Beca likes Amy, don't think she doesn't. It's just that whenever she needed silence and peace around her to be able to mix, Amy would be rambling on about how she did enough cardio for the day with four different guys and didn't need the exercise round the Bellas always did at night. Sometimes she even gave specific details about what exactly she had done with her lovers, and Beca's headphones couldn't be turned up loud enough to drown out what she was telling, because images already made its way onto Beca's eyes.

So that's what the reason was at first.

Chloe was the only Bella who had a room to herself, no one had any business coming in there. Chloe herself wasn't even in there a lot, some days only to spend the night in her bed, so it was the perfect hide-away spot for Beca. Chloe's room was the only place in the Bellas House where it was quiet and nobody around to poison her mind with gruesome, sexually tainted images. But through the years, the room at the top of the house hadn't just been used by Beca to escape to and to work in peace.

Somewhere towards the end of Beca's second year, it stopped being the place she wanted to be alone in, and became the door she'd burst through whenever she wanted to be away from everyone else but Chloe. Whenever she needed to be away from the world for a bit and escape the stress of being the new team captain, or the weight of college that laid on her shoulders sometimes a bit too heavily. Through all that, Chloe's room was her save spot. She could lie next to her best friend in silence and study, or rant about how awful her classes were. It's like Chloe knew exactly when she needed a motivational speech, or just a hand for Beca to hold as she'd explain for the hundredth time how algebra worked.

Over the years that followed, Beca would occasionally station some of her mixing equipment in Chloe's room. It wasn't a big deal, she would always mix up there, so it made sense. But by the time Beca joined Chloe in being a senior, all of her closet was mixed with her best friend's clothes in her walk-in space. Beca never thought Chloe would be the one who'd tidy up so much, but whenever Beca would throw her clothes across the ginger's room, most of it falling on the floor or by accident hitting the sofa, Chloe would have them cleaned, ironed and folded away in her closet the next day.

 _Funny how half the shelf she started with has turned into the entire left side of the girl's walk in closet._

All the Bellas are gathered around the living room on a rainy Saturday afternoon when the jokes start again. Beca's gotten quite used to them over the years. You could say she was immune to them now, although some things still heat her cheeks and she has to throw out some curse words to protect her _"badass"_ image.

"We could probably put the new pool table in Beca's **_old_** room." Stacie had mocked and Beca didn't even bother looking up from her laptop.

"Yeah, it's not like she ever uses her own bed."

"Would you, if you could just sleep with our tall, hot ginger over there?" Beca sees Chloe wink from the corner of her sight to which she just rolls her eyes. Once Stacie had started, it was hard to cool the group back down.

"I, for one, am very happy our Cap's got the hots for Red."

"Yeah, so you have more surface to roll around with Bumper."

Beca tips her invisible hat at Fat Amy and mouths a slow ' _you're welcome'_ at her. She usually tries to ignore their jokes until the questions are targeted directly at her and she has to flee the room. But this time the mood is easy and cheerful. Beca figures it can't hurt to play along for once.

"Girl, does that mean we can actually empty out your side of the room and put the pool table there?"

And now Beca remembers why she never gets into this with the girls. They are relentless. "What? Dude, no. That's my **room**!" She shrieks back at Cynthia-Rose, which earns her a few mocking laughs and disappointed bawls.

"Come on, you haven't been in that room since you were a 'soph'!"

Beca snorts out the breath she was holding, eyes full of disbelieve as her arms wave offensively in front of her. "I was in my room yesterday!"

"Oh.. Uhm, Beca.. I think Stace meant for longer than five seconds. You just came in to get your headphones off of your desk."

 ** _Fuck_**. She'd forgotten that Fat Amy can sell her out. Beca's feet itch to just get up and leave the conversation like she usually does, but Chloe's hand rests heavily on her knee. She's awfully quiet, Beca notices just now. She scans the girl's face next to her and shrugs. She doesn't wanna let any of the Bellas know she's actually considering giving up her room, she's not even sure she **is** considering it. But she wants to know what Chloe's thinking.

"I was already under the assumption we've been roomies for the last few years." She says in response to Beca's shrug, simple, eyes shining and a small smile that lays easily on her lips.

Beca thinks about that _stupid_ room that caused her to be in the mess she's in right now. How she always felt so safe within those four walls. How it felt like time stopped whenever she was there. How it seemed like there was no one else on this earth except for her and Chloe. But, looking at her best friend right now, feeling her own lips lifted at the sight of Chloe's smile, a simple curl of the lips she has seen so many times before, yet the beauty still surprises her, Beca thinks maybe it wasn't the room at all that worked soothingly on her. Maybe, it was Chloe.

The other Bellas are already getting excited, slowly gathering around Beca and poking her side as she lets her head fall back and breathes out the biggest sigh ever. " **Fine**!"


End file.
